Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki Namikaze redo
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: Remake of the first, few changes good Danzo, God-like Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke Bashing always (well Sakura may change) different teams than canon Fem.Itachi
1. quick notes

Hey everyone once again It's Hyoton in the web and I wanna say this there are gonna be some redo's mainly the reason why is because after the fifth chapter I didn't like where I was going. Like when I started it My point is for him to be god-like.

Like at one point he trains to fight someone so he works his ass off till he's SSS-class but when he fights someone their like SSSSSSSS-class, like when he fought Nagato he worked himself to the core to put him on a higher level only to be outclassed to a un-natural cap, so he will be as strong as the nine-tails when he's serious but against someone else he's gonna be at least Jounin-Anbu level

a few points to make due to changes:

1) Madara isn't gonna start out as one of his mates till later she's gonna be a sisterly-motherly persona till hmmmm after the wave mission

2) Zabuza isn't coming with them don't know if he will live or die

3) Inari will train but he isn't gonna have all those affinities, probably 2 and a sub (earth,fire/lava) or (wind,water/ice) and will have his sword

4) no Kakashi bashing I only did it because I didn't like how he paid little atention to his other two students while focusing on Sasuke

5) Naruto isn't gonna be a demon till later like the first story, you'll see what I mean

6) his eyes will have a few suprises

7) he is gonna have a few weapons and styles (like dante from devil may cry,and how he had the four different styles) weapons **gunblades** (I like em' problem?)

**claws and grieves** (immagine when Ichigo when full hollow against Uluqioora immagine ichigo's hands and feet them but with a black and red version of Soi-fon's Sezumebachi design for them)

his **Zangetsu** and possible twin blades or a Scyth message me if you want a different weapon for these gotta be adaptable to the four taijutsu and can mix elements with em' mainly the Crow/Raven style

8) he is gonna have a few fighting style for each weapon and just Taijutsu period (he can switch in between the weapon and taijutsu)

Taijutsu:

**Black Leg Style** (juri Han's, weapon grieves and claws combinable with elemental affinities)

**Soi-Fong's Style** (don't know the name for it but a more flexible and percise form of the Uchiha style claws and Grieves and the guns)

**Ookami style** (more versitle form of the Goken Style with the use of his tails, can use his Katana (infinite one sword style) with his tails)

**Hydra Style** (deadlier form of Hyuuga style, Claws and grieves, gun's, use of elemental Affinity's)

**Crow/Raven style** (a more fluid combination of Hyuuga and Uchiha styles of accuracy, fluidity, and speed with strength, defense, and agility)

9) he has use of all elemental affinities

Hell fire**(Goka-Katon)**: a step down from amaterasu

Lightning**(Raiton)**: ghostly black/red color

earth**(Doton)**

water**(Suiton)**

wind**(Fuuton)**

twilight**(Tasogare)**

abyss**(shien'en)**

yin/yang**(onmyo) bleach techniques**

Combinations

Wood**(Mokuton)**

Ice**(Hyoton) **

lava**(Yoton)**

Crystal**(Shoton)**

Malestrom**(Konran)**

10) Kekkai Genkai: Tsuki no Megami no Me (combination of **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan** (basically sasuke's is gonna be the basic mangekyou, his **Eternal Mangekyou** is gonna be black background with a red biohazard symbol), and a fusion of the **Byakugan** and **rinnegan** all strengths but zero weakness's of the three like the byakugan has that 1 degree flaw, or the rinnegan has a time delay for the gravity techniques, the actual weakness is that Naruto has to use a large burst of chakra to use, but the techniques of the eyes will have to use less chakra)

11) his Harem will consist of 13-15 still thinking of adding or Yugito or an OC of Kisame's Niece or Mei or Kisara(OC Kiba's twin Sister) gonna do a poll:

Hinata

Hanabi (she will be her twin sister)

Ino

Satsuki (Older Cousin of Sasuke)

Madara

Anko

Kurenai

Yugao

Temari

Hikari (Juubi)

Haku

Hana

12) his eyes base doujutsu will be metalic grey/red color with coincited rings with four black commas on each ring

Rinnegan/Byakugan: dull Metalic grey with coincited rings

Normal: his eyes will be a blinding white like the white's of his eyes with a red lining and thin black slits

Youkai enhanced: black sclera, white eyes red lining and thin slits

13) has control of Hikari's chakra and can use it like Naruto can in the Shippuden

Biju cloak: all tails with a dull grey/red color

chakra cloak: black with white markings

demon form (his actual appearence, gonna be disquised by demonic illusions): pale skin, long silver hair with red and black streaks, wolf ears, long ten tails with black and red streaks possibly like the Gedo Mizo he will have a third eye

14) he is gonna have inhanced sense's hearing, smell, sight, touch,taste, and excellent chakra sensing abilities, he has a even higher healing rate near instantaneous, extreamly dense bones to where even Tsunade would have trouble breaking them, extreamly flexable, only way to kill him is to cut his head off, which you would need to have a strong swing due to his bones density, and hard skin (hiero from arrancar), long life span

15) when he mates with someone and marks them their gonna end up like him, and gain the ability to use multiple elements like his doujutsu, if someone already has one it will go through an evolution like will end-up getting the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and become Ookami as well

16) he is gonna have use of three main contracts and one Support:

Main: Ookami, Hydra, Raven

Support: Toads

17) Hinata and Hanabi will be Banished due to their father being an ass-hat and replaces both of them with Neji or their little sister (oc Inazume)

18) Hikari will be with him always as a partner like The Inuzuka

19) his teamates will have a weapon to use

20) his mates/future wives will use summons

21) his wives and team will live with him


	2. quick notes 1st ch Start rise of Gennin

Hyoton: Sup everybody if you read the previous version of this you will know I re-did it

Naruto: A dumb Idea

Hyoton: I did it cause I feel like I could have done it better your still gonna be god-like but with a few changes to your harem and a few things also

Naruto: Oh like What? Oh great Leader?

Hyoton: if you wanna be a smart ass your harems gonna be a group of dudes for one

Naruto:...WHAT!

Hyoton:...We done with the sarcasm? hmm? okay your gonna see when we get to the story so don't bitch and everyone will still be the same but Tsubaki is actually gonna be Satsuki and a few other Suprises so just go along for the ride, Satsuki could you start us off? also Naruto your ems is gonna be different then previously stated

Naruto: what so you mean?

Hyoton: it's gonna be sasuke's pretty much but where it's black background and red the color scheme is reversed

Naruto: oh okay

Satsuki: huh I like the new name, alright Hyoton does not own Naruto or the other elements added to it (street fighter, bleach,etc..) he does not own characters except OC's, or Jutsu (excluding the one's he make) but if he did own it Naruto would have been acknowledged by the village before the Pain Invasion and second he would have had decent sensei's who tought him more than just tree climbing, water walking, and taijutsu

Hyoton: yea I mean Naruto only had the following academy basic techniques besides clone, shadow clone, rasengan(plus variations) everyone else had like eighty jutsu, only time i ever saw him do a justu besides the academy techniques was when the shippuden arc started and it was naruto and sakura vs kakashi when his clone turned into a giant shuriken anyways on with the show

* * *

**00 Naruto age 6 00 kind of a three person spark notes for this section **

we see our young ten-tailed silver-haired demon hero meditating under a waterfall with a silver wolf on his left with Madara on his right in his fathers compound living with his Sister/mother figure Madara Uchiha.

Now I know what your thinking about him being a demon, Madara Uchiha sitting with him, a wolf at his side, knowing of his parents?

you see on the day of his birth Madara (through aquiring the EMS she gained the ability to alter her age since she no longer ages) was attempting to go see her daughter give birth to her grandson when some how the nine-tails was released and started to decimate the village, the person who did it was going around with her name and controlled the nine-tails

the person parading around as her was stopped and the nine-tails was stopped by sealing it within Her son-in-law and only daughter's son Naruto, but something happened with the sealing.

Kami, Yami, and the Shinigami all confronted the Ten-tails after her confinement into the moon to be freed from her lunar prison to be placed into a new seal, hearing she was placed into him she instantly agreed due to the rikudou sennin talking to the ten beast before he pasted about the child of destiny and how he will change the world for the better, over the time the two of them grew as friends but quickly became more in each other's eyes

when the sealing was over the two of them were taken to the village council after the announcement that Naruto was the Jinchuriki of the nine-tails(nobody knew of the ten-tails at the time) the civilians and some of the shinobi were screaming for his blood, when they asked about Madara she revealed she was his mother's mother (but nobody made the connection to her and the Madara that founded the Uchiha) and agreed to raise him since she saw how harshly they would treat him

when they went to the compound she buried the two of them in a special place in the compound due to how the village acted towards him and neglected his father's dying wish and thought that they didn't deserve to bury them, she heard him crying and looked down at him becoming aware of his awakening of the sharingan fully matured, then evolving into a six pointed pentagram inside a six pointed inverted star, then shockingly his eyes changed again turning them into a red background with a black six pointed pentagram with a six pointed inverted star, and inside it was a three pointed blade and changed back she thought '_How it is possible? could it be caused from seeing both of his parents die. After all, the feeling of loss and hopelessness is known by all, even as young as him_'

much like Hikari she became infatuated with the blond, but she wanted him to see her in a sisterly/motherly light but couldn't understand why she was slowly falling for him, she just continued to supress her feelings for him but couldn't and that infatuation turned to love

Naruto himself was a prodigy in every sense of the world but didn't like the word prodigy he believed that today's prodigy was tomorrow's missing ninja he just thought that there was no stronger or weaker it was all about how you used the skills you hold, none the less he learned the academy techniques faster than anyone, his sealing was even more impressive when at the age of four, and was a better seal master than his father and his godfather combined

when he released Hikari at the age of four while Madara was away on a S-rank mission for a few days, while he was attacked from a serious attack, Hikari knew medical attention from those in the village wouldn't happen they would most likely make it worse, so she did what she had to resulting in him becoming an Ookami Hanyou, everything about him increased, senses, healing, bone density, flexibility, even the denseness of his skin everything changed along with his long lifespan he is damn near impossible to kill or harm

Even his appearance changed he now had long silver hair with black(bluish-grey tint) and red streaks, wolf ears, 10 long silver tails with black(bluish-grey) and red streaks in them, when his doujutsu isn't on his eyes changed from the ocean blue they once were to a blinding white color with red lining in them and thin slits for his eyes, he decided to hide his appearance with a illusionary seal, but addressed the old man about his change and agreed that it could be considered as a bloodline that never woke up in either of his parents and agreed to expose his heritage during the chuunin exams final match

when he removed Hikari, the release changed his eyes from his EMS to a new doujutsu they decided to call the _Tsuki no Megami no me _(lunar goddess eye: was a metallic grey/red color with six coincited rings and 3 black commas on each ring, the doujutsu itself was the combination of the three doujutsu with their strength but no weakness they originally held, their main weakness was he had to use one massive burst of chakra for continuous use other than that the rinnegan's constant running came into effect, but could be deactivated)

he signed three contracts and learned from them at an alarming rate he had use of all elements even a few that were never heard of, his training was at a all time high from his training in also Hikari's chakra full Biju cloak, and Chakra cloak

even the training of a few weapons and incorporating the weapons into the styles he learned he mastered his mother's Hiten Mitsu Ryuigi style and made his own with her's as a base and called it the Mugen Itoryu, and master a pair of weapons know as a gunblades which was used by the ravens summons a clan of summons that were more kenjutsu and jutsu oriented and used for infltration and speed, then the Hydra who was taijutsu and jutsu oriented and focused on flexability and speed, and Ookami(summons who were an all around type of summon and worked best with the raven and hydra clans) style each can be incorporated with a weapon

he was easily strong enough to decimate three of the shinobi villages and have enough strength left over to fight the Nine-tails on his own but, he and everyone else agreed with not showing his potential till the teams are placed and even then not to show all his skills till the chuunin exams

* * *

**00 same place and time 00**

we see the three of them resting when Madara says "it's time to rest Naruto-kun you gotta get ready for your first day of the academy tomorrow"

he nods getting up Hikari close behind and says "yea but down playing my skills I understand but acting like a overly happy idiot wearing a kill me now orange jumpsuit Madara-nee-chan really?"

she nods giggling and says "it's necessary for the sake of making everyone not Suspect your true strength besides I didn't pick the outfit"

he raises an eyebrow and says "okay if you didn't then who did? I know Jiji or Danzo-oji wouldn't so who?"

she fights the urge to laugh and says "why obviously your little group of female friends"

he was gob-smacked and said "they did huh guess I can't disappoint them huh? night Madara-nee" he runs to his room and prepares for the academy (I'm gonna skip to the last year of the Academy)

* * *

**00 6 years later 00**

We see Naruto already walking to the Academy with four of his future wives Satsuki Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Hanabi Hyuuga, and Hikari over the six years they all became close to him over time

for Satsuki she always held feelings for our resident Ookami, but she didn't do anything about it till when...

* * *

_**00 flashback 00 **_

_As she walked through the compound of the Uchiha clan she heard how Fugaku was having trouble with finding a girl to marry our blond haired hero, you see she unlike the rest of her 'clan' as she so loosely say it wants nothing to do with her clan, on the day her family died the night the nine-tails attacked, on that night she unlock not only her sharingan but the Mangekyou Sharingan from the sight of her parents death before her, she soon transplanted her mothers eye's into her's as requested by her mother in her will should anything have happened to her and her father_

_she was a direct line of relation to madara, but wanted nothing to do with the clan so she decided if she had any chance of freedom she would take it, and when she heard about two things one being a coup where the Uchiha clan will try to take over the leaf village, and where Fugaku's attempt to find a woman to marry Naruto in an attempt to gain his two clans techniques to bolster their power even further _

_when she came across this information she decided to make a plan to protect herself and disassociate herself from that thieving clan of hers, first she would speak to itachi and inform him of the attack so long as he excused her, and secondly she would go with fugaku's plan to marry Naruto placing her in his clans protection _

_The first step was a success, and was onto her second phase speak to fugaku and get married to 'HER!' Naruto-kun since their first year in the academy he won her affection with little to no attempt on his part_

_in all honesty being married to him was the main prize, leaving the clan was a bonus to her really. Ever since the two of them were kids, she has loved him regardless of the fact of his status as a jinchuriki, how she fell for him she could list a few possibilities. Was it because of his never say die attitude? possibly, his blinding white eyes that could bore into her very soul? that could have been a factor(she saw his eyes when his illusion faltered for a moment but she was the only one to have noticed), or his loving smile or ever loving nature. Either way it set her usually frigid heart on fire when every thought and dream were of him, but her problem lied in the fact that she has a hard time showing her feelings since her parents death, she became frigid. she had difficulties revealing her emotions to anyone especially to her friend who quickly became her object of affection._

* * *

**_flashback in a flashback (never saw this before did ya?)_**

_she was always alone, she had fanboys and in some cases girls but none of them approached her, when recess started in the academy on the first year she was found alone at the training post when practicing when he came up to her and asked __"hey your Satsuki-chan right?"_

_she turned to see a boy who was as tall as her with a head of blond hair that rivaled the sun, and a pair of the brightest of blue eyes she had ever seen wearing a pair of black pants with a deep grey shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the black and by his side was a silver wolf pup reaching just bellow his knees wearing a beige scarf (imagine yoruichi's) with seven rings on her two in each ear and three on her tail, and said to him already knowing who he was from hearing her uncle talk about him and wanted to see him for herself and to say she wasn't all that impressed at the start "__yea and what's it to you__?" _

_he gave a foxy grin making her blush a bit but quickly pushed it down and assumed he was gonna tell her he loved her or was her biggest fan or something stupid along those lines but he surprised her and asked "__why are you by yourself out here, don't you got any friends? aren't you lonely__"_

_she shook her head and said __"I don't see the reason to want or need em' i've been fine without friends"_

_when she said this she felt a little depressed seeing his smile turn into a frown causing him to say in a somber tone__"but don't you get tired of being alone, without others their to comfort you when your sad, or to be there to congratulate you when you do something amazing like get a promotion from chunin to jounin, to share your pain when something bad happens like you lose someone you care about... don't you want that? Don't you want people to share your burdens, and your joy?"_

_she was shocked to hear him say these things cause she actually believed she was better off alone, she was brought from her thoughts when he said __"In all honesty i've never had any friends besides Hikari-chan here and the old man Hokage and a few of the nice anbu like the one with a neko(cat) mask and the Ichiraku family, everyone else consider's me a loser or a freak, I can honestly say, if I had the chance I would look for as many friends as possible, especially in this village where im an outcast"_

_she continued to look at him and asked again already knowing who he is __"who are you?" _

_he raises an eyebrow thinking_ 'how does she not know who I am? everyone addresses me as the demon brat oh well this could be my chance to have a friend' _and says __"Im Naruto Uzumaki, and Im gonna be Hokage one day so I can protect everybody, I hold dear and unite the villages in peace" __he said this with the biggest grin she had ever seen and saw the wolf sitting next to him looking up at him waging her tail as the rings clanged together as if to say she believed he could pull it off?_

_she asks __"Why do you wanna be hokage anyways, it's just a title isn't it?" __to him what she said was the ultimate taboo next to saying ramen was noting more than noodles in water he says with his eyes narrowed __"To many it is a title but to me it's a person who is the strongest of the strong, a person who puts their life on the line in and our the village to protect everyone and make their lives better, that's who I wanna be, someone who can protect everyone he holds dear like Hikari-chan, and even you Satsuki-chan"_

_she was surprised when he said he would even protect her it made her heart beat faster and her heart to swell but noticed his appearance change slightly cause she saw his eyes change to an ethereal white color where it blended in with his sclera if not for the red ring outlining them, and saw his hair straighten turning silver with streaks in it and a pair of ears on top of his head, and to her what appeared to be tails behind him. but quickly dismissed it thinking it was the light of the sun playing tricks on her when she saw the regular Naruto_

_she asked __"why protect me you just meet me, and I don't even know you?"__ his grin got wider if that was possible and he said __"because you and I are similar in a way, both alone, plus you didn't attack me yet, or call me a loser like your duck-but brother Sasu-gay and his group of banshee's, and you haven't insulted me or made fun of me or my dream so... In my book that makes you one of my precious people, and I will protect my precious people no matter what, and I never go back on my word ever, that's my nindo... my ninja way, dattebayo!"_

_once again she felt her heart beat even faster and a small blush crept on her flawless pale skin and thought _'he just meet me and im already precious to him, what is this feeling im getting when I even just look at him' _she quickly recovered seeing him wave his hand in her face and asked __"sorry i was lost in thought for a moment what were you saying?"_

_he sighed scratching the back of his head when his appearance changed again and saw him with his ears down and tails wrapped around his leg looking depressed and said __"I wanted to know if you wanted to be friends and get to know each other, you know we tell each other our likes/dislikes/hobbies/dreams/and goals you know... unless you don't want to that is" __he said the last part with a depressing hint of anxiety which she quickly picked up on making herself think _' he must be real desperate to have friends, and what's with his appearance he keeps changing? Oh well it couldn't hurt to have friends again'

_she said __"sure I'll be your friend naruto-kun if it's okay could I go first?"__ he nodded with a happier grin making her smile as well for the first time in years since her parent's death __"my name is Satsuki Uchiha cousin of Sasuke Uchiha so he isn't my brother thank kami for that, for my likes I like music, jasmin tea, quite, training, and fish, my dislikes my cousin thinking he's better than everyone, my clan because they believe the world should kiss their feet, sexist, perverts, rapist, and those who judge others without knowing them, my hobbies are listening to music, training, and tea ceremonies, dreams well I'll tell you that one later__" she the last part rather quickly _

_he nodded and smiled when he heard she likes music and said "__okay my turn my, name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Hikari my likes fish, ramen, training, and playing music, watching the moon especially when it's full, and my new friend Satsuki-chan_(making her blush),_ my dislikes fangirls, sasu-gay, same as yours and those who have a chance to fix a bad situation but decide to not do anything to fix it my motto is _'I would rather die and fail trying, than to give up without making the attempt to see what you can do'_, and those who brag about strength but use something that was handed to them or stole from someone else instead of earning their strength through blood, sweat, and tears, and those who look down on others cause they believe their better than someone, and the word prodigy, my hobbies watching the moon at night when it's full, playing music and training, my dream to be hokage and to make my late parents proud I may have never knew them but, I still want to look them in the eyes one day when I do meet them, and to say 'I did everything I could to the best of my abilities' with my head held up high, and another dream is also to have a big family one day__"_

_she smiled even more thinking _'I bet their already proud of you naruto-kun, I'm sure of it'_ she nods hearing his introduction and says __"Well I belive your dreams will come true and... I would be happy to help you make them come to fruition. We still got a half hour before class starts again wanna get lunch?"__ he nodded smiling and says __"Thanks Satsuki-chan that means a lot. Well lets go!"__ they both go off running to the ramen stand cementing their new friendship but little did they know an aged kage and a certain group of girls watching him were thinking _'they would already be proud of you naruto-kun cause I damn well know I am for you not giving up when everyone in this village keeps trying to knock you down'

* * *

_**flashback in flashback end**_

_as she reaches the door to fugaku's study and knocked hearing a faint "enter" as she walked through she came face to face with the stoic demeanor of the clan head Fugaku in his ever sulky visage he says "__Satsuki what can I do for you, I'm kinda busy at the moment__?"_

_straightening she said in her usual cold demeanor but you could her the tremor in her voice mentioning her love "__you see I heard that your having trouble with someone to win the affection of a Naruto uzumaki__" _

_his eyes narrowed at the statement missing her slight shift in tone and says "__how did you hear about that, I made sure to keep a tight lid on that__?" _

_"__why it's spoken about between all the girls in the compound__" she lied flawlessly some what the girls were talking about but more along the lines of why instead of why not_

_*sigh* "__yes it's true nobody seems willing to want to marry him but why do you bring this up if I may ask__?" he said trying to see where this is going_

_"__you see I can be the key to your problems uncle. I'm in his class and are on friendly terms with him. Maybe I can earn his affection and get what it is you desire__" she states speaking the partial truth of her words. The truth being of her winning his love_

_he contemplates this and asks the million yen question "__what do you get out of this if I must ask? I mean what would you want recognition, status__?"_

_thinking 'to tell him I love him every minute of our lives and for him to hold me in his arms in a loving embrace, as we sleep together in his bed' she shakes her head feeling her skin warm-up but responds "__nothing except see the Uchiha clan take it's rightful place above others of course, why should we be below these miserable worms, when we the elite should have the power we rightfully deserve__?" tapping into her inner Uchiha feeling that once warm feeling turn into a disgusting skin crawling feeling_

_He gives an arrogant grin and nods saying "__alright make sure you can secure this. The clan is counting on you my dear niece__"_

_"__hai Uncle Fugaku that was all I wanted to say so I will take my leave__" she says bowing as she is walking out the door as she walks down one of the vacant halls she thinks to herself 'finally i'm one step closer to being free of this hell, and being with you my dear naruto-kun'__**(sounds like it came of a little stalker-ish huh?)**__ her sharingan activates turning into a black six pointed star, then a red six pointed star with a black three pointed blade and turns back_

* * *

**_00 flashback over 00_**

when the massacre happened she took to following him alongside her friends who she found out had marriage contracts with him as well.

Ino has a contract with him through her father and his, but was also curious as to how he acted outside of the academy when he let his mask slip for a moment, and after Satsuki help her see the truth behind Sasuke she ended up taking her training seriously, while her former friend Sakura became hell bent on gaining her 'Sasuke-kun' love resulting with her cutting off their friendship

then Hinata and her older twin sister Hanabi are like night and day Hinata was as gentle and timid as a flower, while her sister was cold and relentless

they were exiled by their clan because of their views and ideals to remove the caged bird seal and was banished by their father who didn't so much as try to defend them

the three of them all saw how he acts in the academy and in the village but wanted to see how he acts other wise and followed him to say the least they were surprised at what they saw

* * *

_**00 flashback four years 00 **_

_we come to see Naruto out in one of the lesser known training grounds which were long forgotten in the village, this one was a wide spread forest with a large lake and waterfall, even though he could take on Hikari and win without much trouble didn't mean he couldn't improve his skills and adjust them to where they flowed with his style _

_he was in his true form standing in the middle of hundreds of clones each holding one of his signature weapons his twin gunblades(image on account page), his Claws & Gauntlets, and his Tensa Zangetsu _

_all of them were wearing a pair of loose black sweatpants and a white cloth tied around his waist acting as a belt with one of the ends reaching his knee with a grey strip on the side of them, while his pants were only hanging on to his hips barely_ showing(you know with models their pants show where their hips and they got those two lines coming from the pelvis) _and a tight sleeveless black muscle shirt making all four of them blush and drool a bit in Hanabi's case and Hinata's trying not to die from a nosebleed_

_this is what the four of them have come to see happen but were surprised to see him handle himself for well over three hours and win no less, after he finished he turns to them and asks "__you girls wanna come out now, Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan, Satsuki-chan, Ino-chan?__"_

_they jump at being found out he turns to them and says "__so girls how long have you been watching me anyways?__" with a raised eyebrow_

_Ino says ignoring his question"__how did you know it was us?__" he smiles and says "__well obviously your chakra signature and I could hear you follow me since class let out, though Satsuki has been doing it longer, like a year or two after she and I became friends__" _

_Hanabi says a little pissed since he was practically playing with them "__wait if you knew we were following you then why didn't you just ditch us instead of leading us on or say something?__"_

_he turns his head slightly and pauses with his ears twitching ever so slightly and says "__you weren't doing anything to make me want to deceive you, so there was no reason to warrant trickery, although you could have just asked me I would have been willing to cooperate__" _

_they just face-fault at the simple thought of asking and Hinata (I Am Not Doing Her Damn Stuttering thing its as annoying as Hayates coughing when he says a single damn word you can imagine them doing the stutter or cough but im not doing it) says "__wait if your this good why do you act like a moron in the academy instead of like this and why do you look like that anyway?__" pointing out his appearance _

_he sighs and says "__well I don't feel like hearing the council's mouth about me being better than sasuke-teme. Two I don't like how they have the academy set-up the civilians ruined the academy to the point to a child could do it though their main reason for doing this is so they have more say in shinobi matters or they filled these civillian kids heads with ideas of shinobi doing what we do for fame and glory. They changed it from the way it was where it focused more on combat and training, to flower arranging and the history of the village, it's too easy. Why try when it's an hollow victory, and another factor to this is because the whole shinobi of the year thing is just a way to inflate someone's ego, causing them to one day abandon the village thinking it and those who inhabit it are hold them back__" _

_they nod agreeing with his logic but then Hanabi says "__you still didn't answer my sister's other question, why do you look like that?__" not being able to look away from his blinding white eyes that instantly seemed to darken when he answered "__You all know how the fourth beat the nine-tails right? (he got a series of nods from everyone excluding Satsuki), well that's a lie he couldn't kill it since it was one huge mass of chakra with a mind. He did the only thing he could he sealed it. But not in your traditional scroll or talisman, but in a newborn due to their chakra coils just being formed it will allow that newborn to adjust to it's chakra. He sealed it into a child but he couldn't bring himself to ask a family to sacrifice their child if he himself wasn't willing to do the same so he sealed it into me his son__."_

_Hinata says "__but why do the people in the village look at you like you've done something wrong?__" they nod (once again without satsuki making him supsicious)_

_he sighs and goes into the explanation of how a Jinchuriki is treated how they are seen as the monster they hold instead of themselves, and told them about Hikari his doujutsu which they were surprised about, but they were hurt hearing how he is treated thinking he should be seen as a hero instead of as a monster _

_soon after he went into his discussion, they all talk about how they are interested and the marriage contracts between himself and them he says "__I'm happy you all feel this way about me but could we all take it slow you know get to know one another__." getting a series of nods and continue to talk like how Satsuki has no desire to live with her cousin, and how Hinata and Hanabi were banished from their clan because of their ideals making him growl at the 'man' they called father and invites the three of them to come move in with them _

_but then Naruto asked "__Satsuki-chan why didn't you react when I asked my questions?__" everyone turned their attention to her when she said "__Fugaku told everyone in the clan pretty much though I was always curious about the tails and ears when we meet in the first year, you kept changing one minute your a blond with blue eyes and no ears or tails, next your as you are now__" he nods accepting her answer when they all left after he changed to how everyone else see's him in public_

* * *

**_00 flashback over_**** 00**

and over the years they all grew closer together and agreed to go through with the contracts and felt genuine love for each other I mean they didn't do 'that' yet, but did have some hot and heavy sessions after some serious training, nothing serious just some petting and kissing (especially with ino her dad would have killed him should they have done something without him knowing)

and to say the least the girls have all jumped in skill improving to the point to where they were on par with a jounin Naruto even helped Hinata gradually get out of her stuttering she can be quite forward when it comes to her as they all make their way to the academy they hear '_Hey Naruto!_'

making them turn to see Kiba and Akamaru in his spot hanging in the jacket over the time he met his sister Hana he and Naruto pretty much came to see one another as brothers and trained with each other he learned the truth about Naruto after their fifth year in the academy and had each other's back from then on agreeing to training with them making himself and akamaru become even stronger which his mother and sister Hana were very appreciative of him doing so

he said "sup Kiba, Akamaru how you two doing today guys? I still don't see how you live closer to the Academy than the four of us yet your always rushing" he gets a alright from the both of them quickly adding a 'hey!' making them laugh he says "I can't wait to remove my obnoxious persona tomorrow with it being the last day of the academy" they nod and Satsuki says "Neither can I, though we're all taking bets on you facing either Mizuki or my idiot cousin and kicking their ass"

he nods cracking a grin and says "either or doesn't matter, we are all gonna become genin, though the thought occurs who do you all think are gonna be on your teams?"

they all shrug making random guesses he says "As long as it's not Sakura or Sasuke I don't really care" they all nod shivering thinking that would be a fate worse than death once they reach the inside of the academy they all take their seats and begin with class dealing with the torture that is Iruka-sensei's lectures with them trying their hardest not to fall asleep or if they did try not to be obvious

* * *

**00 hours later 00 **

"alright everyone remember tommorow is the Genin Exams be prepared for it alright everyone?" he gets a barrage of 'hai' leaving for the day he and the girls walk down to the Hokage's office

Satsuki asks "hey Naruto-kun why are we going to the Hokage's office anyway?" the others nod wondering the same thing

he turns his head to her ignoring the scowl on the secretary's face and says "well one to avoid dealing with Mizuki I could feel the look of hatred he was secretly shooting me so I want to cover all my bases mainly the clone situation I think he has something planned should I fail so im gonna alert the old man as a precaution, in case he does something to make me fail" they nod accepting this knowing how many people act towards him

he knocks on the door hearing a faint '_enter_' they all walk in to see the aged Kage before them he says "ahh hello Naruto-kun, Satsuki-chan, Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, Kiba-kun" he was about to ask a question when he got two sets of barks he looks down and says "ohhh sorry Hikari-chan, Akamaru I didn't notice the two of you there" they nod making him chuckle he turns his attention back to the others "now what can I do for you all today hmmm?"

Naruto steps forward and tells him about everything and his thoughts on Mizuki and how he acted during the mention of the genin exam like he was expecting something, the hokage nods getting into a serious mode and told him that he should go about how things were originally planned with him showing his real strength on the day of the academy and said "I need you to keep an ear and eye out and listen for him if he is up to something understood?" they nod going off to their homes

* * *

**00 Namikaze compound 00 **

as they reached the compound naruto announces their return "Madara-nee we're back!"

after a while they hear her respond saying 'I'm in the back!'

they walk to the back of the house passing the special training ground, then the outside hotspring, then to the training room where they come to the sight of Madara beating the poor training dummy into paper pulp making five of the five sweatdrop

Naruto on the other hand couldn't take his focus off of her form glisten with sweat as her clothes stick to her bringing a slight blush to his face which the girls caught, he subconsciously shakes his head thinking to himself '_what am I doing? I...I can't feel this way about her can I?_'

he snaps out of it and says "well girls It's my turn to make dinner so any suggestions, for tonight?"

they all turn to him and say "beef tip skewers" he nods quickly leaving the training room with Ino, Hinata, and Hanabi following close behind leaving Satsuki and Madara alone

Madara was quickly about to leave her room when Satsuki says "hey Madara-chan"

she turns and says "hmmm, what can I do for you Satsuki-chan?"

she shrugs and says "nothing much with me going on but you there is a lot" Madara blinks a couple times and asks "and whats going on with me exactly?"

she shrugs giving a eerily similar Naruto-esque grin which shot shivers down Madara's and said "ohhhh nothing much except, you know your feeling for naruto-kun"

she flinched and asks hesitantly "w-what do you mean, I see him as like a son, if not younger brother you know that" hoping she would believe her only for Satsuki to wag her finger and say in a mock scolding tone "now, now Madara-chan you it's bad to lie, me and the girls see how the two of you eye hump each other, when you think the other isn't looking, you may not have noticed but naruto was blushing earlier when he saw you today, and you love him, as much as he loves you don't you?"

she hangs her head, with her body shaking and asked quietly "how do, come to terms with my feeling for him Satsuki, I mean the last man I was with was the result of a drunken accident, I never actually loved somebody as much as I love him, when he smiles my heart swells, when he cries it makes my heart ache more than it should, when he see's me distressed he comforts me, the slightest thing that involves him makes a bigger and bigger impact on me, and when I see you and the girls kissing him or laughing with him I can't help but wish it were me in each of your steads"

Satsuki walks over to her and says "Madara-chan you gotta know that me and the girls also love him, as much as you and with him having this doujutsu, and his heritage I can't help but make a sure fire bet that he is gonna be placed in the CRA, but for you to have some closure you gotta tell him how you feel, do it after dinner or tomorrow after the exam, alright? Because I can assure you he won't turn either of us away, he will love us equally, I for one am thankful for falling in love with an honorable man such as him"

she hugs her and walks out the door and says over her shoulder "word of advice you gotta, stop living with the what if's, and live in the positives, he's not gonna turn you away, I suggest you talk to him after the exams tomorrow, okay? Now lets go get dinner, beef tip skewers are cooking and the girls got an addiction for em'"

Madara nods wiping her eyes and says "yea thanks Satsuki lets go before the girls eat em' all"

* * *

**00 the next day 00 **

*beep**beeep**beep**bee-SMASH!* a fist crashes upon the unsuspecting alarm clock he mutters to himself cursing the invention of those things

he gets out of bed stretching and says "hmmm... who in the hell invented alarm clocks in the first place and they just keep coming back" he turns to where the recently destroyed alarm clock was only for it to have magically been repaired as if he just bought it

he turns to see Hikari in his bed he chuckles and says softly in her ear "Hikari-chan it's time to wake up, you know asses to kick, names to take, and a rank to gain you know"

he just gets a couple of mumbles from her he sighs and says "if you don't wake up im not making you your favorite dinner today" she hops out of bed saying "what, what I'm up!?" he chuckles saying "your worse than me when it comes to ramen"

she gives the best pout she can in her wolf form and says "awww that was mean Naru-kun" he just chuckles walking to the shower and says "granted but todays the day we all become shinobi and, I can drop my idiot disguise"

she nods saying "I know and I couldn't be any happier I can stop wearing the stuffy kill me know orange jumpsuit, if only you could remove the illusion too, oh well one reveal at a time I guess"

he comes out of the shower changing into a pair of black combat boots, with a pair of black cargo jeans with multiple pockets attached to the pants are a type of leather utility belt with more additional pockets , hanging of his back are two leather straps holding his twin gunblades which his his summons call hautclairs, a deep grey shirt with a open zip up jacket with two pockets for smaller scrolls

on his hip is a midnight black katana with an eloquent design, the blade itself is a pitch black color that seems to be unable to reflect the light that reaches it with three points coming from the unsharpend edge of the sword, the guard is a black swastica, the hilt is black and red diamond pattern with a long chain hanging off the end of the hilt, with a black sheath that had a kanji written on it saying 天から歌う(sing from the heavens)(my own little inscription)

he grabs his mother's Uzu headband and places it on the right side of his chest as a means to be closer to his mother as a way to say she's always with him, and he's wearing his father's necklace that she had got him that has a silver nine-tailed fox holding a emerald, also attached to the chain was an onyx ten-tailed wolf holding a sapphire in its jaw that he got from Madara as a gift for his birthday, and lastly a intricate looking lightning bolt design that had two blocks on the outer part one onyx the other gold and the one on the other side was a sapphire color (imagine Lightning's necklace from final fantasy 13) a gift from Itachi the day before she left before the massacre

Now I know what your thinking '_but Hyoton Itachi's a guy not a girl_' well no she was born a girl but due to her father being the sexist he was she hid her gender from everyone, but she told Naruto a few weeks after watching out for him when he was little, seeing him so lonely before he went to the academy she would spend time with him and teach him some necessary skills

he rushes downstairs and sees the girls all sitting around at the table and says "hey girls ready to become genin?" they all turn to him with a blush on their face and Madara doubly so remembering her talk with Satsuki last night and decided to go through with it tonight

they all nod and Madara says "I know this is pointless to say, but good luck all of you I know your gonna do great" they all nod and walk out when Madara grabs Naruto's shoulder and says "Naruto-kun after everyone is asleep I gotta talk to you so could you stay awake tonight?"

he looks at her with a eyebrow raised and says "sure I can do that Madara-chan see ya when we get back"

* * *

**00 at the academy 00**

he and the girls walk in with Kiba and Akamaru soon after, as everyone turns to look at them everyone shares a similar thought of _'who's the new guy?'_ while the girls were eye raping him with a bit of drool coming from their mouths and hearts in their eyes thinking _'who's the hottie!?'_ the girls see this and growl releasing a bit of killer intent making Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru sweatdrop at the sight

he leans over to Naruto's ear and says "Naruto-bro, it amazes me at how people will act over a simple change of clothes huh?"

he just nods and says to them all quietly "lets see how long it takes them to recognize me. money says when Iruka does name check" Kiba shakes his head so fast he looked like he was vibrating, and he says "no way man I know better than to make a suckers bet with you pal! Not after last time!"

Naruto just sniggers and says "yea and it took 100,000 ryo and 15 favors to do so, still can't believe the one your mom and sister gave me to give you, that was hilarious"

Kiba just growls and turns to Akamaru to see him laugh and says out loud "Dammit Naruto that's not funny, my mom and sister still never let me live it down!" the last part he says causes a series of reactions, the first is of him with waterfall tears rolling down his face, the second was everyone to pause after hearing Kiba shout his name making everyone share a single thought of '_No Way! That's Naruto!?_'

when all seemed quite a certain banshee spoke out against the world with a voice that rivaled that of a howler monkey's "NARUTO-BAKA!" ahhh yes Sasuke's number one fangirl and founder of the Sasuke Uchiha fanclub Sakura Haruno daughter of Civilian council member Hisane Haruno

when everyone heard her screech it made everyone cringe naruto and the others all turned to her and said with the same lazy expression and drawled out tone "hmmm... I'm sorry you say something"

**elsewhere:** _a certain jounin was walking through the streets with his orange book when he sneezed thinking '__hmmm... it seems the power of hip had just interwoven itself within the younger generation ah it does me good to know my ways will continue__' and carried on his merry way _

**back in the academy:** when everyone heard their response it made them all face-vault and Sakura continued to screech until Ino threw a few senbon at her jaw paralyzing it, Sasuke who remained silent was looking over in their direction and saw the intricate looking katana resting at Naruto's hip and said "dobe"

said 'dobe' made him groan and say "yes Uke-teme what do you want?"

he just held his hand out making naruto raise an eyebrow and say "if your expecting me to give you five it ain't happening, or do you want me to hold your hand hmmm uke-chan?"

he just growls and says "spare me dobe I demand you hand over that sword only when used by an Uchiha elite can it be used to it's full potential, so hand it over!"

naruto just puts his hand on the hilt and says while removing itself from the loop on his hip securing it "first off, it's not an it, it's a she, and sure you can have her if you can remove her from her sheath" extending the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu-hime to the in the closet fag

he just smirks arrogantly and says "that's better dobe bout time you learned to listen to your superiors" when his hand touched the hilt it shocked him with an arch of ghostly black/red lightning make contact with his hand causing him to roar out in pain

Naruto just chuckles and says "this sword was held by someone the Hokage once knew he was asked by her to give this to me when I turned four as well as her sword style she used a special seal to make it bond to me allowing whoever I trust to hold it, so there is now way your getting your hands on her"

Sasuke was about to retort when everyone cringed as Sakura shouted "BAKA GIVE SASUKE-KUN THAT SWORD, HE'S YOUR BETTER!"

after Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hikari cleaned their ears Naruto pretended to look at Kiba and said "huh and here I thought our better's were the Hokage and the Shinobi council and jounin, we miss the memo?"

Kiba looks to Akamaru who shakes his head and says "no clue boss, I always believed it was the Old Man as well seeing as he is the village leader, what about you girls hear anything about a change in position?" he says the last part looking at the girls who are all giggling and shaking their heads in a negative

after receiving his answer he turn his attention to Sasuke and said "well Sasuke you got your answer your not my superior so I don't have to answer to you"

he and the others all turned to their seats with Naruto directly above Shikamaru with Satsuki and Hanabi on his left and right and Hikari who was just big enough to give all three of them room and with her resting her head on his lap

and Kiba was near Shino and Hinata, while Ino was near Choji and Shikamaru they all were in a perfect little group so they weren't to far from one another and could talk without speaking to loud

they all continued conversing with one another until Iruka and Mizuki came in ten minutes later Iruka tried gaining their attention saying "okay everyone settle down" they continued "settle down" he grew several more tick marks and shouted with his big head jutsu "I SAID SETTLE DOWN BRATS!" he turned to look and see Sasuke nursing his hand with Sakura fussing over him

he turned to the others and asked "ummm... why is Sasuke nursing his hand?" pointing to the downed avenger

Sakura jumped up and shouted "NARUTO-BAKA ELECTROCUTED SASUKE-KUNS HAND AFTER HE DEMANDED HE GIVE HIM HIS SWORD!"

once again everyone cringed, once he regained his hearing he turned to Naruto and asked "Is this true Naruto?" (Iruka already knows the truth about Naruto seeing as he is a older brother figure for him, he knows his actual skills and intelligence he just goes along with Naruto and the Hokage's plan for him to act as a moron)

Naruto just snorts and says "hardly, true he demanded my sword from me, I said if he could remove the sword from the sheath it was his to keep, since he couldn't it rejected him resulting in the event we see before us"

he nods accepting his answer and said "well seeing as he knew what could happen I don't see a reason for you to be held at fault, now everyone today is the day of the Genin Exams which is composed of three parts"

they all just blocked him out and heard him drone on and on about the life of a shinobi and such after that was through he and Mizuki were handing out the written exams and when Mizuki gave Naruto his exam, as soon as he got he, Kiba and the girls all sensed the chakra Mizuki used to disguise the paper to be that of a genin exam

when he and the others shared a subtle glance signaling about their plan and to be prepared for whatever he through his way, he subtly dispelled the illusion revealing it to be a Jounin exam paper in disguise, decided to answer them all and after five minutes he followed Shikamaru's lead and slept

when Iruka looked up he said "Naruto" he was still asleep so he grabbed some chalk and three it at him only for him to catch shocking the chunin instructor(Mizuki) when Naruto looked up he said "Naruto what are you doing sleeping, in the middle of the exam?"

Naruto just stretched and said "well I finished it already Iruka-sensei, something wrong?"

Iruka just looked at him and said "well since your finished why don't you and Hikari go sit in the hall till the other's finish and I will grade your paper"

Naruto shrugged and shook Hikari awake who greeted him with a lick to the cheek and followed him out the door after handing Iruka the 'academy' paper and sat in the hall with his legs crossed sitting Indian style with Hikari's head in her favorite place resting her head on his lap while he stroke her fur soothingly

after a few silent moments he and Hikari were sharing a similar thought both having a similar unnerving grin counting '_5...4...3...2...1..._' "NARUTO!" '_perfect_' both just chuckled and walked back in the classroom with a 'flabbergasted' Iruka and a equally shocked Mizuki

he turned towards Iruka and said "whats wrong Iruka-sensei something wrong with my test?"

he showed Naruto and asked in a false alarmed sense and said "Naruto how did you get a perfect score on the written exam, not only that but one that is only assigned to a could be jounin!"

the other's in the class were just shocked beyond reason with everyone (besides the girls and Kiba) thinking '_the dobe answered a jounin exam and got a perfect score, WHAT THE HELL!_' and lets not forget everyone's favorite emo '_no way the dobe could pull that off, I will get his sword, I will make him pay for defying ME and Uchiha Elite!_'

all the while the self proclaimed emo avenger went on his mental tirade the other students completed their tests with the resulting score for the boys

**Boys: **Naruto Uzumaki 100 percent, Shikamaru Nara 95 percent, Kiba Inuzuka 94 percent, Shino Aburame 93 percent, and Sasuke Uchiha 90 percent when everyone heard the results dispite everyone already knowing Naruto passed a jounin level test with ease in a matter of minutes demanded how he did better than their (fangirls and the brooder himself) Sasuke-kun and with them shouting about how he cheated and that they should do a retake

but that was quickly over ruled by Iruka giving them the Big Head Jutsu (funniest, and most successful jutsu their is, well besides the demon mask justu and the frying pan jutsu deadly when used by women, effective when used by men) and shouted for them to shut up so he could go onto the girls scores

**Girls:** Satsuki Uchiha 100 percent, Hinata Hyuuga 98 percent, Hanabi Hyuuga 98 percent, Ino Yamanaka 95 percent, Sakura Haruno 90 percent in all fairness Naruto, Kiba, and Hanabi were proud of Hinata in the past due to her shyness she would always score low due to not wanting to gain attention, or reacted poorly because she was suddenly put on the spot, but over the years of associating with the K-9 duo (one of the nicknames Kiba's mom gave them back in their second year) as well as the girls, and her sister fix the damage their '_clan_' had done to her and even fixed her repertoire of techniques and taijutsu even taught all of them how to use a type of weapon but a story for another time

the whole class was shocked (save Naruto and the others) that the shy and timid wall flower Hinata Hyuuga who would usually score a passing 70 at the least to 75 at her best had improved so much in such time

After the whole class gawked at Hinata for a while Iruka said to everyone "Alright everyone time to get ready for the second part of the Exam so get outside and be prepared"

they all just walked out into the training grounds single file to prepare

* * *

**00 with Madara 00**

after getting in a few hours of training she had gone down to the Hokage's office cause she had been called to a meeting with him about information pertaining to Naruto so she walked past the Secretary who glared at her back (now I know your wondering why would she, what did she do to deserve this, right? well it not only involves her figure that makes even women drool with her curvy form mixed with an athletic runners build with firm taut muscle, legs that go for miles, and firm low d borderline high c-cup breast, it also has to do with the fact that she associates herself with the '_demon boy'_)

as she ignored the weak KI aimed her way she she absent mindedly made her way to the hokage's door thinking about what she wanted to say to Naruto '_what am I gonna say to him, Naruto-kun even though i'm your grandmother I have feelings for you? He would think i'm a pedophile *sigh* guess I'll just have to wing__ it'_ during her whole mental tirade she never realised she was standing outside his office, so she decided to steel herself and knocked hearing a faint '_enter' _

as she allowed her self to enter and came face to face with the aged Kage frantically scribbling on the papers scattered on his desk making her sweatdrop thinking '_wow is this what he has to go through, I wonder why he just doesn't use the shadow clones? oh well not my place to question I guess_' she coughed into her hand gaining his attention causing him to look up

he saw her standing in front of his desk and said "oh Madara-san good to see you, as pertaining to the information Naruto-kun and his friends had given me about Mizuki and what I had seen with my crystal ball during the first part of the exam and the second part when it come to the throwing portion it seems Mizuki is hell bent on making Naruto-kun fail"

hearing this she lets out a low growl thinking of all kinds of ways to cook a chunin wannabe she said after composing herself "So what are we gonna do Hokage-sama is he gonna fail on purpose or what?" raising an eyebrow at the last part of her sentence

the hokage just chuckles making her brow rise more and said "Madara-san you and I both know that he is well beyond genin in any sense of the word, besides you and his group of friends will be given your first mission as a means of spying on him first after the exams are over listen in on him he may go after someone who has failed or didn't score as high enough, so he may go after someone who seemed discouraged so keep your ears and eyes open alright"

she noded causing him to smile and say "good now till then how about we watch him become a genin hmm he's on the taijutsu portion"

she smiles wanting to see him kick come ass and nods saying "got nothing better to do today" he nods bringing the ball closer so the two of them could watch him

* * *

**00 back at the academy 00**

on the first part of the second exam they all had to do an accuracy/throwing range with various weapons and to say the least Naruto and the gang cleaned house all scored within the high marks of eight to ten kiba doing slightly lower cause of him being a close range fighter but still pretty high being an average of seven compared to sasuke who got a six and his fangirls who got just passing or below scores

they were now on the taijutsu portion of the exam where they were either paired off against another student or an academy instructor he and the others were smiling trying to hold in their laughter at the thought of the others reactions were gonna make, just the thought alone made them giddy

as of the moment Kiba and the girls save for Ino already went and passed within a time frame of just a couple seconds over a minute, choji and shikamaru forfeited due to the two of them being friends and not wanting to harm each other, shino won cause a girl didn't wanna touch '_the insect freak_' the moment those words left her mouth all his friends instantly made her regret talking down to someone she didn't even know making him smile because he had such great friends

all those who were remaining were Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino when Iruka can forward he said " Since there are four people left in this part it will be Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha with the two of you come forward!"

he got up from his spot with Hikari whining about that being her third time losing her favorite spot making him chuckle he pulls his sword from his loop and hands it to Hikari and asks "can you keep an eye on this for me Hikari-chan hmmm?"

she gives him a side glance and pretends to think and barks making him chuckle so he places it on the floor with her body wrapped completely around it, he pats her on the head and says "this will be over before you know it"

the two of them stand in the center of the training ground with Iruka in the center and says "this is a handicap match, rules no killing blows, no weapons, or jutsu allowed should anyone who breaks these rules will be disqualified understood" he looks to the both of them getting a nod (Naruto) and a grunt (Sasuke)

he pauses allowing them to prepare and says "Hajime!"

when those two words were said they both got into their stances sasuke in the regular Uchiha taijutsu stance, and Naruto with his weight on his right foot while his left is in the air arched, he had his left hand semi-extended reaching out with his fingers loose, while his right hand was closer to the side of his face while his fingers weren't clenched into a fist they were how one would imitate a spear (you know the four fingers together while your thumb is curled to your palm... if not immagine Juri Han's stance from street fighter 4 on my page)

when Sasuke and the other's (again save Kiba and the others Iruka and the Hokage included) saw this stance they all saw that he had 'left' himself wide open making all of them laugh

Sasuke said arrogantly "what is that supposed to be, dobe your so pathetic you can't even do the basic academy taijutsu your wide open!"

Naruto's face remained stoic and his eyes turned into an icy blue to where they looked nearly void of any color (his eye's are at the mid point to where his eye's turn to their silvery white color) which unsettled everyone cause he continued to show how he doesn't act like the loud mouth moron everyone remembered him as, and more as a seasoned shinobi

he said in a cold tone which continued to send chills down their spines "if you belive i'm so pathetic why don't you show me the power of the so called Uchiha '_elite_' hmmm sasu-chan" he said the word elite as if it were a curse making the wannabe avenger growl in anger and rushed him expecting him to win easily like all the other times they fought

well... except when he caught the fist with his foot pulling him towards him, making sasuke get rather personal with the ground tasting it

while Sasuke was on the ground Naruto reacted jumping over him landing three consecutive kicks one to the head, one to the upper back, and one to the lower back landing with a flip and on the opposite side of where he was standing when the fight began

to say the other students were surprised was like saying there were faces on the mountain in the cliff behind the Hokage's office was an understatment

Sasuke just got up from the ground shocked at what happened he had to look at the other kids as if asking what just happend, then as quick as he got up he regained focus and got angry again charging at naruto with a scissor kick to the head only to hit air he looked around and said "dobe, where did you go!?"

all anyone heard was " This is the end for you!" they all looked down and saw Naruto directly lying flat on the floor, before Sasuke could do anything he meet a series of spiraling kicks throwing them up into the air

at the peak of the kicks, while the two of them are in mid air Naruto axe kicks him down to the ground, he used the downward force used to knock Sasuke down to land on the ground before him, landing directly underneath him, when he landed he caught Sasuke with his back on with his foot he had raised up into the air

he looked sasuke in the eyes with a sadistic smile to match his ice cold eyes and said "night night!" making Sasuke's eyes widen before he could react, he delivered another axe kick making Sasuke land on the ground head first resulting in the end of the fight funny thing is it only took less than a minute Sasuke was conscious he just couldn't move (I know, I know we all want him to die but that is later)

he turned to Iruka and said "Iruka-sensei seeing as Sasuke can't get up I suggest you call the match" he nodded and rewarded the winner of the match, while he was walking to his friends nobody notice Sasuke get up with a manic look in his eyes

he Roared making everyone look to him, he shouted "IM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU DOBE!" he went through a series of handsigns and shouted '**KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU** (fire style: fireball jutsu) releasing a large ball of fire at Naruto's back he knew that if he moved his friends would get hurt if not worse

when the fireball collided Sasuke laughed Maniacal, while his friends all had Murderous glared pointed at Sasuke, but that moment was short lived when they heard "where you looking eh teme?"

they all turned to him perfectly fine and he said "Sasuke Uchiha you should learn to take your loses with dignity and grace, not as a someone who would kill a possible leaf Shinobi, since this is no longer a spare I could kill you since what you attempted was an attempt at murder especially if I had moved it would have been the murder of six clan heirs, and I can say this if I don't kill you they damn sure would have 'last' Uchiha or not"

once he said that he dissapeared and reapeared in a split second and Sasuke fell to the ground paralyzed in another, everyone even the Anbu who wanted to check on the sudden explosion couldn't believe they saw a academy student move at speeds that could most defiantly rival might Guy's (without weights)

he walked past Iruka and said "he should be up in a half hour, fifteen minutes minimum if nobody disturb him" Iruka nodded and rewarded Naruto full points for the taijutsu portion

Naruto was walking to his friends when he got tackled by a silver blur only to see that the person on top of him with tears in her eyes was Hikari wimpering as she said through their mental link '**_Naruto-kun your okay, I was so_**** worried!**' he sighed and rubbed her head as she cried on him talking through her mental link saying '_it's alright Hikari-hime you know I don't die that easily, i'm made of tougher stuff_' trying to cheer her up which worked but she still had tear stains evident in her soft silver fur which was matted down she nodded after hearing him and got off but intended to stay extremely close to him from here on out

when he reached the others they all came rushing him asking if he was alright, he just gave them reassuring nods and said "yup I'm perfectly fine, don't worry about it guys besides you all know it takes a hell of a lot more than that to put me down"

they chuckled agreeing with him, knowing how hard and seriously he trains he could get run over by the all the Akamichi's in the world and get up for more

and as much as everyone enjoyed the quite, a certain howler monkey ruins it like always "NARUTO-BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE-KUN!"

he turned to her as she looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel (hopefully) and said " '_what did I do_' he shoots a fireball at me well after the spare has ended, I'm not allowed to defend myself, And lets not forget that several clan heirs are directly behind me what would have happened if they got hurt or worse, in all honesty you should be thanking me, because if he doesn't get in trouble for endangering several clan heirs, then you better have a safe place to hide him cause I don't think their parents would let him off the hook, so tell me whats better an unconcious Uchiha, or a dead one?"

she scoffs and says "please like anybody would care about a couple of loser heirs from some no name clan, they should ditch them like the Hyuuga's did those two, and get a real heir they'd be proud of to have in their clan like Sasuke-kun"

when she said that the air went frigid she got off her high horse and froze from the looks they were all giving her and tried to compose herself and walked off with Ino close behind her

the two of them were squared off in the center of the training ground and Iruka said " same rules apply similar to the last match, you two ready?" he looked to the left and saw Sakura in a sloppy form of the Academy taijutsu, while Ino was starting to dance he cast an odd look her way which she read and replied "it's a taijutsu style I had help in making the old one seemed to uptight for me, and left me rigid" (imagine christie montero's capoera)

he nodded and said "Hajime!" jumping back Sakura rushed forward fist extended only to have her fist slapped away from Ino as she redirected her while spinning

after Ino's hand made contact with Sakura's fist she spun in reverse and back handed her in the face, Sakura had stumbled back trying to regain her focus after the hard blow to the face and charged at her again

When Ino saw her run at her again she mentally sighed and right before her fist landed she did a spin kick to her face making her heel connect causing Sakura to fall flat on the ground being overcome by darkness

the entire fight took about half a minute minimum to finish making everyone sweatdrop she turned to Iruka seeing him with eyes as big as a dinner plate and said "Iruka-sensei you gonna call the match?"

he only nodded giving her the victory causing Naruto and the others to cheer while Akamaru ran circles around her legs making her laugh

Iruka said "alright everyone while Sasuke and Sakura recover im permitting a thirty minute break and practice because the final portion is the jutsu portion with an added surprise"

they all confirmed his announcment and left with their friends to get something to eat which left Naruto and the others talking amongst themselves for the half hour

* * *

**00 timeskip half an hour later 00 **

Naruto and the other's all rushed back to the academy after a quick lunch break and conversed in the classsroom waiting for Iruka to return shortly five minutes later Sasuke and Sakura both came back with Iruka and Mizuki coming in another five minutes later

after regaining the kids attention Iruka said "okay everyone time for the final portion of the exam, the jutsu portion of the exam will be comprised of three jutsu: 1) the transformation jutsu, the clone jutsu, and the replacement jutsu and as for the special suprise I mention is a option extra-credit jutsu one you can choose to do, but the only limitation pertaining to this is you have to use a jutsu outside of the academy if you need any supplies for the jutsu you have chosen to do then let me know or Mizuki-sensei know and we will gather them understood so when your name is called follow me and Mizuki to the empty room next to this one to begin the exam"

after thirty or so names and only well less than half passing only the following passed thus far

**those who have passed: **

**Ino Yamanaka:** clone jutsu(passed), transformation jutsu (Inoichi Yamanaka) (passed), replacement (passed), extra jutsu (mind transfer jutsu) (passed)

**Kiba Inuzuka: **clone jutsu (beast clone) (passed), transformation jutsu (Naruto Uzumaki) (passed), replacement (passed)

**shino Aburame: **clone justu (passed), transformation jutsu ( Shibi Aburame) (passed), replacement (passed)

**Hinata: **clone jutsu (water clone) (passed), transformation jutsu (Nidaime Hokage) (passed), replacement (passed), extra jutsu (water style: water whip jutsu) (passed)

**Hanabi: **clone jutsu (water clone) (passed), transformation jutsu (Shodaime Hokage) (passed), replacement (passed), extra jutsu (wind style:great breakthrough) (pass)

**Shikamaru Nara: **clone jutsu (passed), transformation jutsu (Shikaku Nara) (passed), replacement (passed), extra jutsu (shadow possesion jutsu) (passed)

**Choji Akamichi:** clone jutsu (passsed), transformation jutsu (Chouza Akamichi) (passed), replacement (empty bag of chips) (passed), extra jutsu (human boulder jutsu) (passed)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **clone jutsu (passed), transformation jutsu (Iruka Umino: scar across nose missing) (half credit), replacement (used a textbook) (passed), extra jutsu (fire style: fireball jutsu) (passed)

**Sakura Haruno: **clone jutsu (passed), transformation jutsu ( Hisane Haruno) (passed: _though the resemblance is freakishly creepy_), replacement jutsu (passed), extra jutsu (n/a)

**rest civilian kids (and today not a single fuck was given for them)**

as Naruto and Hikari waited for them to be called he was having a mental conversation with her talking about what jutsu he should use for the clone or the extra jutsu and she only replied '**_use whatever you like, just nothing wide scale make it look like you just found a scroll on elemental jutsu and pick a low one preferably a c-rank at_**** best**' he nodded and started scraching behind her ear making her leg kick causing him to chuckle

he heard a "Naruto Uzumaki!" causing him to see Iruka standing in the door way he and Hikari both follow him out to the spare academy room

* * *

**00 with Naruto 00**

he followed Iruka into the spare room quietly and saw Mizuki shoot him a quick glare thinking he wasn't paying attention, he watched Iruka take his seat next to him and said to Naruto " Alright Naruto, for the final Exam you must perform at least three of the jutsu, the extra is optional again"

he nodded and said "Im ready Iruka-Sensei"

Iruka nodded and read of the list "Okay the transformation jutsu, and don't do that moronic one you favor got it!" catching Naruto before he could do that perverted jutsu of his

Naruto just scratched th back of his head chuckling and said "alright Sensei, Transform!"

he was covered in a plume of smoke and as quickly as it appeared it dissipated revealing an older looking Naruto without the whiskers on his face, wearing a jounin flak jacket under a white cloak with red flames licking the bottom of it inscribed on the back and the Yondaime Hokage in red Kanji with the Hokage's hat on his head

the resemblance made Mizuki pause for a moment and quickly dismissed it

Iruka nodded giving naruto a perfect score on the transformation jutsu and said "Okay Naruto now the replacement jutsu, I'm gonna throw this dulled kunai at you, before it hits you gotta replace yourself with whatever is in this room understand?" he nodded and tossed it only for the kunai to imbed itself into his seat

when Iruka saw that in Naruto's place was a chair he looked down to realise he wasn't sitting on anything quickly falling onto the floor making Naruto laugh

Iruka chuckled and said "alright Naruto final mandatory jutsu the clone jutsu you must make at least one clone to complete this"

Mizuki thought this would be the perfect chance to fail Naruto when he heard him say "but Iruka-sensei due to my large reserves I can't do such a basic jutsu can I do a different one?"

before Iruka could answer Mizuki cut in and said "sorry naruto everyone performed the regular clone jutsu (bullshit!) if you can't I will just have to fail you"

Iruka and Naruto shared a similar thought '_huh so that's your game is it, well guess what it ain't happening_'

Iruka said "actually Mizuki a few kids did a different clone jutsu so I don't see why he shouldn't have the same right, go ahead Naruto"

he nodded and Mizuki scowled thinking about whatever, Naruto performed the hand signs faster than either of them could see and said " **fuuton:Kaze no kurōn jutsu **(wind style: wind clone jutsu)" making ten clones form from the wind in the area

Mizuki's jaw dropped making both Naruto, Hikari, and Iruka chuckle, and Iruka gave him the full credit for both the clone and the replacement and tossed him his head band and asked if he could have one for Hikari which he nodded Since Naruto was the last student to pass the exams and tossed another one to him tying his around his neck, and Hikari's was wearing her's like a collar both were in a black color

after jotting down his notes he said to naruto "alright Naruto you are just a few points from being the shinobi of the year, do you wanna do the extra jutsu?"

Naruto just looked down at Hikari who knew how he felt about the title and shrugged her shoulders (about as well as a dog could anyway), he brought his focus back to Iruka and said "sure sensei but for this jutsu I'm gonna need a 20 inch thick cylinder of metal with a ten centimeter radius, twenty feet in length and in height for this jutsu and were gonna need to be outside for this one"

he nodded and wrote down the materials he would need and said "before I run to get it we need to tell the class to be outside for this alright?"

Naruto said "sure we'll be waiting outside sensei, lets go Hikari" she barked in affirmation and bound after him and Iruka went and informed the class to be outside in ten minutes and wait there for him to return

* * *

**00 ten minutes later 00**

Naruto and Hikari both sat in the center of the academy training ground with his mother's sword in his lap and the class were just waiting outside for him

everyone was quitely wondering what he was doing out here in the first place when an arrogant dick said "what's the matter dobe didn't pass" getting a few chuckles from his fangirls while Naruto's friends and Hikari growled at him which was quickly silenced when Iruka reappeared in a shunshin with a large metal cylinder next to him

Sakura asked " umm Iruka-sensei what's with the metal pole?" making many of the other kids who weren't bright enough to put two and two together

Shikamaru responded "troublesome it's obvious Naruto is about to perform his extra jutsu, right Iruka-sensei?"

he nodded and said "that's right Shikamaru, now Naruto what was the purpose of me getting this thing in the first place?"

Naruto got up from his place hand placed his sword back on his hip and removing the sword revealing a beautiful onyx black blade with three protrusions on the dull side of the sword and said "well sensei this is for my jutsu one of the many i've learned to create thanks to those jutsu theory and creation books you lent me back in my first year in the academy, but before I perform it Shino could you remove you'r kikaku beetles (that's how I spell em' right?) I respect your clan's teachings on respecting all forms of insect life as a humans equal"

shino nodded sending a silent signal for them to come back to him resulting in twenty of them to fly into his sleeves and said "it's all clear Uzumaki-san"

he nodded and said "great and Shino drop the informality would ya? just Naruto were friends aren't we?" making Shino nod smiling at the aspect of having a friend

he turned to Iruka and said "you might wanna step back sensei including Neko-hime sitting in the tree" he heard a quite '_eep_' making him chuckle as a shadow landed behind him and said "jeez Naruto-kun how long did you know is was there?"

he turned to face her as she was a tall girl who sounded to be in her early twenties, with long waist length purple hair and a mask depicting a cat, wearing the standard ANBU uniform which filled her curves perfectly

he bowed to saying " since the sparing incident though you came here with two others who mostly likely left, which makes me wonder were you sitting here watching little ol' me neko-hime?"

she was thankful she had her mask on because she was blushing at the correct accusation since her ex cheated on her many years ago she started having feelings for the former blond, and helped him learn kenjutsu giving her a chance to be closer to him since his mom was her first sensei and asked her to marry him when he was older

she said after regaining her composure "so you're gonna be using one of those techniques you created, that you never told me about?" he nodded but Iruka interrupted saying "umm Naruto how do you know this Anbu?"

they both turned to him as Naruto answered "well in the first year of the academy I was wanting to be skilled in several aspects and since my genjutsu was abysmal, I ended up taking a huge interest in kenjutsu, when the academy was on it's two month break I was in one of the vacant training grounds working working on my swing when she passed by and asked what I was doing, after a bit of talking she pretty much became my un-official sensei and for the last six years, helped me make my own style's ever since"

he nodded with the two of them walking away from each Naruto as Iruka walked to Mizuki, Yugao walked with Hikari back to Satsuki and the other's who were equally fascinated on what jutsu he was gonna perform

as everything around him got quite he performed a series of handseals and placed his hand the hilt of his sword quickly unsheathing it and just as quickly re-sheathing as he said it quietly making everyone strain themselves to hear him mumble '**fuuton:Yatō hakai mangetsu kiba(**wind style: opposition destruction moon fang)'

as he walked back to everyone save for Naurto's friends, Yugao, and Iruka laughed and pointed at him until they all heard a faint cutting of the wind making them turn their focus back to the metal rod as ten even lines began to appear and slid off the rod leaving smooth clean cuts not a single one jagged or wavering

Iruka and the other's were shocked and he asked "Naruto what jutsu was that?"

he turned to face him and said "**fuuton: Yatō hakai mangetsu kiba **otherwise known in translation wind style: opposition destruction moon fang one of the many jutsu I created back in the years while it was a precursor to it's decendent of another element which I'm not ready to give out yet. It is supposed to send a wave of the element I used in a slicing fang which can ultimately cut through anything even the air around us, resulting in a decently silent assassination jutsu if your unable to get close enough to your target, the good part is you can use anything as a medium for this jutsu as long as it has a shard edge, and your swinging arm is at least decent, which I have due to the sword style I was working on, any other attempt without one of these requirements will result in some nasty results"

Iruka not liking the sound of 'nasty results' asked warily "Naruto what are these nasty results?"

Naruto adopted a deep thinking pose and said after a couple of minutes "well besides with the momentum of your swings your distorting the air around you. So should it be done without atleast one of those requirements will cause the jutsu to backfire and turn on you then on the one you use it on, that's why I gave it and it's descendant a high A-rank jutsu at their fullest usage, at the lowest amount of chakra used high c-rank"

everyone who heard him say those ranks had their eyes bugged out at the thought of Naruto making several jutsu probably as strong if not stronger than this one

everyone was amazed... well that's a lie not everyone is amazed Sasuke saw the technique and was seething and thought '_dobe I will get that sword and your techniques just you watch, I need them to kill him_'

now while he was in his delusional world everyone was on their way to the front of the academy grounds so Naruto and the others could keep an eye out for Mizuki and not soon after they saw him walking with Sasuke, due to the being so far away they could only make out bits of the conversation, to where the only words they heard were something about a hidden scroll in the Hokages office and a meeting in the forest at night by the old shack as a secret test of some sorts

He and the other's nodded and ran off towards the Hokage's office to inform him of what it is Mizuki is planning

* * *

**00 Hokage's Office 00**

they were all bounding across the rooftops to the Hokage's office not stopping for anything with one thought in mind to fulfill their job given and to continue depending upon the outlook

they all ran through the door ignoring the Secretary as she was screaming about him not being in or some random ill thought out crap and went straight into the Hokage's office seeing Madara standing right next to him

The Hokage and Madara smiles seeing Naruto and his friends walk in to his office and says "Congratulations on becoming Genin all of you, and to you Naruto I know how you feel about titles like '_shinobi of the year_' and all but you deserve it even if you were working bellow your average standards"

Naruto just smiles but quickly dissipates it and says in a professional tone bringing both His and Madara to his attention "Hokage-sama as you were recently informed Mizuki is planning something, as the kids were being picked-up by their parents we saw him talk with Sasuke Uchiha"

the Hokage nodded and motioned for him to continue "due to the crowed of people we were only able to make out a small bit of their conversation which pertained to Mizuki telling him in his own words, that if he could get a hidden scroll somewhere in your office and bring it to him in the forest at midnight by the worn-out shack, Sasuke would receive a raise in rank of some sorts, obviously this is a lie but with him Sasuke would believe if he skipped through the streets singing '_im a barby girl_' while dressed in drag would give him more power"

the thought of it made everyone blanch but also laugh knowing he would if persuaded hard enough but quickly put the thought aside allowing him to continue " my most likely guess would be that the '_hidden scroll_' would be the forbidden scroll made by my father correct, but the other small thing I couldn't help but notice was Mizuke having an odd scent on him"

the Hokage raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what he ment when Kiba said "now that you mention it he did smell a bit odd like he rolled around in a snake pit I mean, the only people who use a form of serpent in this village are you and your friend Anko, and she wouldn't betray the village not with you and her friends being the only ones she feels happy to be around, plus she's been off on a mission since last week which rules her out"

Sarutobi paled at the hypothesis and asked "are you two absolutely sure that he has a connection with Orochimaru?" he just got a couple of nods in reply making his suspicions true and said "alright since this is happening at midnight I want you all to go about your business and be outside the tower at least a couple hours before Sasuke gets here and apprehend him, when you do we will carry on with the plan from their dismissed" they nodded and left to go about their business and to prepare should things get difficult

* * *

**00 couple hours later at 10:59 pm 00**

(I skipped to the time before sasuke got there)

we see Naruto and his crew sitting in a tree watching as Sasuke sloppily snuck into the Hokage's office, in all honesty he and the others made it too easy for him, but he still couldn't help but make it twenty times more difficult for himself

he made more of a ruckus than even necessary, the noise he made could be heard at the valley of the end for crying out loud, he didn't even try to hide his precense at all, he just jumped up to the Hokage's window, smashed the glass, and grabbed the scroll and ran, should this had been an actual stealth mission he would have been killed, teammates included

as he got a far enough distance he signaled the others to take position as he made an attempt to apprehend Sasuke, by following the Uchiha and stop him before he got to far away, because he didn't want him to get suspicious of what was happening

after a few minutes they were only a couple of yards from the Hokage's office, and he was tired as all holy hell, after a few minutes he didn't make much progress making Naruto sigh and speak with Hikari via mental communication '_sigh... Hikari-hime should we just intervene now since he's moving so damn so slow, I mean even the howler monkey moves faster?_'

Hikari who was next to him just nodded and said _'_**_sure Naruto-koi, I just find this to be ridiculously embarrassing on his part, the self-proclaimed 'Uchiha Elite' can't even go a few yards without getting tired pathetic'_**

he nods to her and jumps to the ground behind Sasuke quietly and says "wow teme took you this long to get so little a distance between the Hokage's office that's just sad"

when Sasuke heard his voice he turned to see naruto with a blank face, Sasuke said "your not interfering with my mission dobe if I give this scroll to Mizuki he'll make me chunin, which will make me even stronger"

Naruto and Hikari just look at each other and laughs making Sasuke growl and say "what are you laughing at dobe?"

Naruto just chuckles and says "nothing besides the fact that your not that bright, so i'm gonna say this once, hand over the scroll or I will be forced to bring you in by force"

this time it was Sasuke's turn to laugh and say "Haha you bring me in that will be the day, you can't even land a scratch on me"

naruto and Hikari just sweatdropped making both think '_did he seriously forget about earlier today/__**he forgot about earlier this morning**__' _

he just shakes his head and said "final warning Sasuke come along peacefully or I will be required to use force" Sasuke's only response was to set the scroll down and get his taijutsu stance making him sigh and say "well I can imagine the shit fit the civilian council, and those two elder council men will throw, hopefully the other's won't be too mad with how things turn out"

he said "well at least I get to practice this new jutsu I was working on" and performed a series of handseals saying " **Doku no sutairu: Mukade mahi keimusho **(poison style: centipide paralysis prison) and spewed a purple centipede made of poison wrapping itself arround Sasuke scrapping him and finally coiling around him tell he was covered from head to toe with the centipede

he turned to the scroll picking it up and said to Hikari "well the jutsu was a success, gotta show this to the Aburame's when we get the chance could come in handy for capturing their target or assassination huh?" she nodded and said **"it was a good first use, though there is the range limitation should it be used**" he nodded and said "I know but that depends on how much chakra he/she uses, though now I got all the jutsu for their clan complete the Inuzuka, and Nara as well"

she nods and says **"yea for some reason the only ones you have a trouble making are for the Yamanaka, though you totally refuse to make one for the Hyuuga, well besides Hinata, and Hanabi of course"** he nods and looks down to the Uchiha and says "well might as well get this one back to the old man huh?" she nods and picks up the scroll with her tail leaving him to begrudgingly pick up Sasuke and head towards the tower to commence with the next phase of the plan

* * *

**00 back at the Hokage tower 00 **

he and Hikari both reached the Hokage's office where he found Satsuki and the other's waiting for him, he walked over to the couch and unceremoniously set sasuke down on the couch where they heard a faint 'umf'

when they got in front of the Hokage Hikari set the scroll down on his desk and said "Hokage-sama retrieval of the forbidden scroll has been a success, though Sasuke's failure to comply is in order"

the aged Kage just raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to clarify what he meant causing him to say "when I asked him to hand over the scroll peacfully he refused and exposed more of Mizuki's plan to me, he said that by giving Mizuki the scroll he would be promoted to Chunin rank which is false since there is no known way for someone to be promoted in rank without, doing the given exams"

the Hokage nodded and said "good job but uhh, what's with the purple centipede wrapped around Sasuke?" they all turned to Sasuke seeing in fact that there is a purple centipede wrapped around him and turn to Naruto for answers which he said "well I have been making jutsu for the clans who have been of help to me, or for my friends to do with as they please, the one wrapped around the Uchiha is known as **Doku no sutairu: Mukade mahi keimusho **otherwise known as poison style: centipede paralysis prison, when the centipede wraps itself around it's target not only does it absorb the targets chakra allowing it to last longer, but also keeps their captive from moving due to an instant paralysis encoated in it's form to which even the slightest scrap will immobilize them as long as that person has a chakra supply left to give"

Everyone's eyes were bugged out even Shino's who asked "why would you make these Jutsu in the first place, Naruto?" he turned to him and said "one we are friends, two your clan has been kind to me and would help when able this is to show my gratitude, im doing the same for your clans as well, though the only ones I'm facing difficulty with would be Ino-chan's clan, Choji's clan, and yours Saru-oji, I am making progress but these are taking longer than other's since im working off of how your clan works, I only know that the Yamanaka's can read minds and manipulate a person, for the Akamichi they can expand their body, and for the Sarutobi's they use monkeys no real definition for your's so Unless you guys give me some specifics It's gonna take some time"

he pauses for a moment and says "but that is gonna be for another time we still got Mizuki to deal with, so what's next Hokage-sama?"

he refocused and said "since we apprehended Sasuke, there is still the matter of Mizuki. He's still expecting Sasuke to bring him the scroll at midnight which is in a few minutes since it's 11:46 now we have fourteen minutes to meet him so here is what we are gonna do. Naruto since you're the fastest no offense Madara-san you can meet him there, the following can go since you gotta rest for team placements next week Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka you all can go your pay for your first A-rank mission will be placed into your accounts" they all nod and leaves hoping they don't get caught by their parents for being out for so long

once they were gone he turned back to the others seeing only Naruto, Hikari, Hinata, Hanabi, Satsuki, and Madara still in his office he said to them after a few moments of composure "now the rest of you will be Naruto's back up once you take the scroll and get a fair enough distance away I'll alert the village as a means to make him rush hopefully making him sloppy, should you be in need of assistance Naruto they will act as your back-up understood?"

Naruto just nodded and said "hai Hokage-sama" Hiruzen nods and tells them to leave which they did not soon after Naruto transformed into sasuke and grabbed the scroll and ran with Madara and the others soon behind them

* * *

**00 forest just outside of village 00 **

'Sasuke' was sitting under the tree with the forbidden scroll in his lap doing his best impression of Sasuke in his ever brooding ways waiting for Mizuki to get their he said through the radio intercom and said '_damn what the hell is taking the bastard so long, I mean if your gonna have someone do your dirty work, at least have the common decency to be on time'_ he got a set of giggles through the intercom when Madara said '_true I mean I've seen my share of set-up betrayals and not even they took this long_'

Hanabi said '_true but times change Madara-san take shinobi before the headband was a sign of loyalty to their village, now due to the civilians it's a quick way to gain fame and fortune_' she got a series of nods Hikari said though her intercom '_**true even in my time the shinobi were people of honor, not for the sake of**_** power**'

they all continued their conversation when Madara said '_naruto-kun you remember what I asked right?_' he raised an eyebrow and said '_yeah I remember Madara-chan we can talk when we get back from dealing with this insufferable dick when he gets here, I swear i'm gonna spit roast the bastard when I see him_' the others nodded in agreement they all agreed when it came to they had better things to do than sitting in the forest alone at night waiting for a grown man the very thought could make Orochimaru straight... Nah that will never happen

anyways after fifteen minutes after the appointed meeting time Naruto says '_if he doesn't get here in the next five seconds, so Kami help him, i'm ripping his head off and shoving it up his ass after I replace his eyes with-_' midway through his graphic rant he sensed Mizuki's chakra signature he whispers '_go time_' followed by a collective '_about damn time_'

Mizuki drops from the tree across from 'Sasuke' and says " good job Sasuke now hand over the scroll so you can receive your promotion"

'Sasuke' just grunts and says "how do I know your legit" Mizuki just stumbled and said "w-what do you mean?" he pauses and continues saying "I mean what test requires someone to sneak into someones home to get a simple scroll, and why this one specifically, and more importantly why the Hokage's office?"

Mizuki started to crack and exposed his true intent by saying "just give me the scroll Sasuke, together we can gain power"

acting more like Sasuke he said "and who is it that's gonna give this power? some loser if he's got you doing the dirty work"

he shakes his head and says "you don't know who this guy is Orochimaru of the Sannin, an S-class shinobi by joining him we can have all the power we could ever desire, imagine it the strength to take what ever you want, the power to kill your brother, join me and you can have it"

'Sasuke' just started to laugh and said once he calmed down dispelling his transformation "Mizuki for the attempt to steal the forbidden scroll, and the attempt to give away village secrets you are to return to the hidden leaf village for interrogation, failure to comply will result in the use of force"

he just stared at Naruto and laughed saying "great not only will I get the forbidden scroll, but I will also get to kill the kyuubi brat, this village will see me as a hero for finishing what the fourth started HAHAHAHA"

when the girls heard him say that they had to resist the urge to kill him repeating to themselves '_don't let him get to you, he isn't gonna lay a finger on our Naruto-kun_' over and over repeatedly

the thing that broke Naruto was the response Mizuki made "and once I kill you, I think I will visit your little sluts and have them '_thank_' me for killing you"

to Naruto those words were taboo to him, you could do whatever you wanted to him, but the women he loved they better pray to some god for mercy cause they won't get any from him, in the matter of seconds the forest was flooded with killer intent making Naruto's real eyes (white) shine through the Illusion he had alerting the search party, and crushing Mizuki under his glare, and everyone was there to see what happened

he said in a deadly quiet tone "Mizuki for the attempt of the theft of the forbidden scroll, revealing village secrets, and for breaking the thirds law your sentence will be dealed out, by the power vested in me by Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage, your sentence execution as of right now"

pulling out his sword as he walked towards Mizuki, but before he could react Naruto vanished and reappeared behind him with the tip of his sword dripping in large quantities of blood

a split second latter mizuki's body had four puncture wounds in spots that would kill within no time at all, leaving everyone within the area to be stricken with awe and to those who are still prejudice towards him fear making those who heard what Mizuki said to set him off make a mental note '_never get on that kids bad side_'

Naruto walked back to the scroll and picked it up tucking it under his arm and grabbing Mizuki's corpse and said in his intercom after calming down '_mission accomplished lets head back to the old man_' they nod and speed off back to the village ignoring the people after them

* * *

**00 village gates 00**

the six of them all rush to the village with Mizuki on his shoulder and see's the Hokage waiting for them when they stop when a group of Anbu and chunin/jounin intercept them saying " Hokage-sama we have capture the culprit while he was attempting to steal the scroll"

the others just roll their eyes when the Hokage says "good job Naruto-kun mission accomplished, you and the other's can head home your pay for this mission will be placed into your accounts and remember you have team placements in a week so rest well"

they nod and say "Hai Hokage-sama" drops the scroll off and the deceased traitor in front of the Hokage before leaving Naruto says "we will have our mission reports into you tomorrow afternoon, goodnight"

he nods and says "goodnight to you as well" he picks up the scroll when one of the Anbu who intercepted them says to the Hokage "but sir the brat was the traitor shouldn't we apprehend him?"

the Hokage shakes his head and says "you fools don't even know what actually happened, I informed you all of the scroll missing as a two point plot, one to stop mizuki the real traitor, and two to show you all how lax you've gotten, it took this long for you to even get here, back in my day when, we were given missions we completed them and got back, this took you nearly an hour to do, and next time you attempt to interfere with a mission I assign your careers as shinobi will be over faster than you can perform a Katon jutsu, now get out of my sight"

they all fled in fear of facing the Hokage's ire much to their irritation while Naruto and the other's left with one thing in mind to bath and to sleep so they could rest for the week

* * *

**00 Namizake Compound 00 **

when I said they were gonna bathe and sleep I meant it, well sorta Naruto is seen walking out of his bathroom wearing a pair of loose sweatpants drying his hair of any excess water when he hears a knocking

as he made his way to the door he though '_now lets see the Old man wanted me to begin training his Grandson seeing as his current '__instructor__' teaches him etiquette which while valuable is pointless in a fight, he has reserves of a high jounin thanks to those chakra pathway seals I made to expand his reserves thus far making it possible to learn the jutsu necessary to make this go by faster, I'm also training his two friends who asked if they could_'

when he opened the door any thought he had, yeah that flew out the fucking window right with the clock, as Madara was standing outside his door wearing one of his Black dress shirts with the buttons only going up to mid breast, and the shirt only when as low as the upper part of her hips, showing a pair of matching black panties making him think '_whatever god who did this THANK YOU_' (all guys wanna see the girl they like in their room in only their dress shirt, or I'm the only one oh well it's still sexy)

though Madara wasn't faring any better '_oh my god look at him, he's still wet from his shower, I just wanna, No just tell him and take it from there_' after fighting down their respective blushes Naruto says "you wanted to talk to me right?"

"yes it's been eating away at me for a while" she confessed making him step to the side letting her in and activated the privacy seals incase what she says is something she doesn't want anyone else to hear and sits next to her on the bed and says "so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

fidgeting she tries to say whats on her mind and says "Naruto-kun we've known one another for a while right?" he raises an eyebrow but nods regardless continuing she says "through the time I've known you I've come to love you not as how a mother loves her son, or a sister loves her brother but-"

she was cut off when his lips were pressed against hers, she was shocked but quickly melted into it. Once separated he said "you love me don't you Madara-chan?" she blushed nodding not trusting her voice making him chuckle saying "Madara-chan, even though Hikari and the other's love me, can you stand to share me with them and whoever else may come to love me as well?"

she looks at him and says "like Anko, Yuugao, and Kurenai" he nods saying "how have you known they have had feelings for me?"

she chuckled saying "since you were a kid, I'd bet my eye's they fell for you the same reasons me and the others did" he smiles and kisses her again saying "we can talk about that later but right now" he pauses removing his illusionary seal and says "let me show you how much I love"

* * *

**00 Lemon (give some words of advise no flaming) 00**

before she could say anything she was dragged into his lap eliciting an 'eep!' from her making Naruto chuckle when she gave him a glare he just chuckled more till she planted a kiss on him making him stop

he said looking her in the eyes "are you sure you wanna continue love? I won't force you" she nodded pushing him onto his back and said as she pulled down his pants "yes, I've waited years for this, and I'll be damned if someone else becomes your first" looking at his 8 inch tool she thought with wide eyes '_he's huge! NO that's a severe understatement that's like comparing a kunai to a sword, I'm afraid he may rip me apart_'

she steeled herself and grabbed hold of him pumping him up and down with her hand making him groan in satisfaction, as she heard this she decided to grow bolder and put it in her mouth making him gasp her name making her smirk mentally at the fact that she can make him feel this way

she took him as far down as she could which was five inches down her throat, Naruto felt Amazing feeling this, when he felt the inside of her throat he fought the urge to blow right there, which she felt when him tense up

she smirked and bobbed her head up and down, slowly getting used to him feeling him groan more she speed up and decided to hum making the vibrations push him over the edge causing him to grab onto her head and say "M-Madara-hime I'm cumming!" holding her head he erupts sending strand after strand of thick cum down her throat making her cheeks bulge

he held her head there for another thirty seconds till he was finished making her think as she pulled back '_It's so thick, and there's so much, hmmm tastes like...Dango? no not salty enough to taste like that hmmm... Miso ramen with pork?_' she withdrew giving off a loud pop allowing a small dribble of his essence to slide down her chin and onto her breast swallowing it all

Naruto just stared at her feeling himself get harder which she saw and said "my, Naruto-kun you came so much yet your still hard" he just blushed making her giggle and say "Naruto-kun"

he looked back to her and saw her without her shirt or Panties making him take in her every curve, muscle that wasn't overly showy like a muscle builder, but just showed enough, to show she kept herself in shape, abs that were smooth, long curvaceous legs, wide hips, c borderline d-cup breast which were increasingly firm, and a face that was smooth that showed she kept good care of herself, including scares that would seem repulsive to most, was attractive to him, and long midnight black hair

to say she was beautiful was a severe understatement, to him it was like having his own personal goddess before him, she walked over to him swaying her hips that just seemed to attract his attention, he didn't even know she was sitting on his lap again till he felt her weight on him making him look into those obsidian black eyes he came to love from her and Satsuki

she pushes him onto his back and says "Naruto please" he looks into her eyes both unknowingly activated their sharingan both to their maximum level he says as he pushes himself up and wraps his arms around her waist kissing the spot between her neck and collar-bone "please what hime, I won't know what you want unless you tell me?"

she moans feeling each and every kiss and nibble and says in a ragged voice "p-please N-Naruto-kun fuck me" he smiles into her neck and says "whatever you want you got it"

he gently lowers her down onto the bed spreading her legs wide open as he placed himself right outside her wet entrance he looks back up at her and says "are you sure hime last chance to stop?" she nods biting into her hand and says "yes, I've always been ready" he nods and slowly enters her

when he pushed himself inside her they both gasped at the feeling they got, Madara felt complete with her Naruto inside her, same could be said about Naruto he felt complete while he was inside her as her walls gripped down on him

he pushed deeper till he felt himself hit something when he heard her yelp he asked "w-what's wrong hime?" she said "you hit the entrance to my womb, don't stop Naruto-kun fuck me"

he nodded and started off slow letting the two of them get used to the feeling, he started to speed up thrusting and pistoning hearing her moans bellow him edge him on making him move faster and said "Madara-chan, you feel so good and tight" she moans wrapping her arms around his neck and thrusting her own hips to match the pleasure and said "Naruto-kun Harder, FUCK ME HARDER!" he grunts in response moving in speeds thought impossible by anyone else throwing Madara for a loop causing her to scream in pleasure

for the last two hours if you could remove the silencing seals the room was filled with nothing but screams and moans of pleasure, the two of them were growing increasingly close to the finish when Naruto felt a growing feeling of unease he knew he had to pull out, but when he tried he felt Madara wrap her long legs around him and said "Madara-hime if you don't let me pull out i'm-" she cut him off saying " it's okay Naruto-kun cum inside me, i'm about to cum too!"

he felt something take over and before they both tipped the peak he bit into her neck adding a flow of youkai into her making her scream "I'm COMING!" having her juices splash all over his member, and gasped after feeling his thick cum erupt inside her feeling his cum fill her to the brim causing her to bite him as well

* * *

**00 lemon over let me know what you think more less (NO FLAMERS) 00**

after that monstrous orgasm the two of them collapsed in each other's arms not realizing the events that occurred in as the two of them began to lull into a state of sleep with the only words being exchanged were "I love you my dai konran" and "I love you my Yoru no joō"

* * *

**00 timeskip: a Week overview 00**

over the week to say the least was interesting, when Madara woke up she had a panic attack wondering how she ended up getting tails and ears, when he explained to girls Anko and Yugao included about the change in her he said "well once I bit you I ended up sending my youkai into your chakra pathways giving you the same benefits I have, and from what Hikari has told me gave you a few new affinities compatible to your fire affinity, when I asked if anything else would happen she said that you could end up getting a doujutsu or a mutation of the one you have, and for those who don't might end up with a doujutsu as well but she isn't absolutely sure about that"

when Anko got back from her mission a couple days early she and Yugao who both knew his mom and made contract with both of them to marry her son decided to tell him, when he agreed they were both equally ecstatic that they jumped over the table and kissed the air from his lungs, and quickly moved their stuff into his compound well Yugao did some asshole burned anko's house down so the girls went to get her everything she needed

with Konohamaru and his two pals they excelled in his training especially with his chakra seals and gravity and resistance seals on them, they had mid genin reserves when it started but when the first couple days were over they had low jounin reserves enough to teach them the shadow clone jutsu to speed up their training, he and everyone else trained them into the ground weapons, taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, you named it they trained in it, Madara had to do a refresher since the youkai messed up her control and had to work to get it back up to snuff, but I digress

* * *

**00 Namikaze compound 00 **

once again Naruto woke-up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock which was quickly smashed by his tails, when he was about to get up he felt something on his chest and see's Anko curled up on his side with her head by his heart whimpering and tears in her eyes, he sighs thinking '_ever since the Orochimaru deal she started to have nightmares, if I could do some studying on the seal I could remove it, due to what she told me it would be easy since she resist's it's temptation_'

he makes a shadow clone and takes a shower changing into his standard clothing with his weapons ready and lightly shakes anko saying in a gentle tone "Anko-hime it's time to wake up team placements are today remember" she opens her eyes and see's naruto looking down at her with worry in his eyes he said "you had those nightmares again haven't you?"

she nodded with tears still in her eyes and said "they never end, almost every night I get them and I just want them to go away" he sits next to her after his clone dispelled and said brushing away her tears "Anko-chan I know this is a touchy subject but I am a seal master maybe I could look at it and see if there is anything I can do to help"

she looked tense at first but nodded knowing she can trust him she tilted her head to the side moving the shirt she wore at night to the side as well showing three tomoe forming a circle on her neck thank's to him having photographic memory he could see all the parts that made up the seal making him growl then smirk and said "Anko-chan what I'm gonna say is shocking"

she looked at him with fear but it was dispelled when he said "I can remove that seal in the matter of two months, I just need to do some proper research and we can get it removed" she was shocked but quickly grinned and kissed him, thanking him by saying "SWEET THANK YOU NARUTO-KOI"

he chuckles and says "no problem love, but now that I know what it's made up of I just gotta work on a way to remove it since he placed a portion of his soul in it, but for now we got team placements so let's get everyone ready to go" she nodded going to her room to clean up

once he saw her leave he thought '_she really opened up to people, she just act's sadistic to those who she doesn't trust, but she's just a girl who was hurt in the past that nobody ever saw as Anko Mitarashi, just the girl who was the student of a traitor and is a traitor by relation_' he shook his head at the stupidity of the civilians and some shinobi who don't know her and went downstairs to wait for the others Hikari coming from his seal standing next to him

* * *

**00 shinobi academy 00**

we find our hero and his friends sitting in their seats with his head on Satsuki's shoulder waiting when they all heard the familiar "dobe" making him groan and say "what do you want teme, i'm tired so making it quick"

he said "I demand you give me that sword and your techniques, they can only be used by an elite" Naruto and the other's didn't even dignify him with a response making Sasuke growl and say "didn't you hear me I said-" but was quickly cut off when Kiba said "we all heard you and you know he isn't giving you jack so sit"

Sasuke turned his attention to Kiba and said "nobody was speaking to you mutt so learn your place bellow your better's" Naruto growled and said "Teme i'm giving you to the count of three to go sit in your little brooding corner and shut up or we are gonna have a repeat of the genin exams and what happened a week ago" making him freeze and say in a cold tone "this isn't over" and walk away to brood as usual when Sakura and some no-name civilian ran in saying "FIRST!" and throw a fight over who would sit with their Sasuke-kun when Iruka threw them a death glare saying "SHUT UP YOU BRATS AND TAKE A SEAT!"

the two of them shrunk back and ran over to Sasuke sitting on either side of him much to everyone's enjoyment and his displeasure and Iruka went into his little spiel about the trials and tribulations as shinobi which they tuned out and the first couple of teams being called till they heard "team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai Shimura your with Kakashi"

when he said those names Naruto and his group quietly groaned knowing about him and his slight anger towards Naruto blaming him for his father's death

then they heard "Team 8 Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka your jounin is Asuma Sarutobi" again they had a reaction Ino was depressed since she wasn't with her Naruto and everyone growled at what he did and is doing to Kurenai his 'girlfriend' when the other students heard them growl they all slowly backed away from them

Meanwhile Iruka just ignored it knowing full well about why they growled and had to suppress it himself and continued "Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, so team 10 Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, and Hanabi, due to you three being unique cases your jounin are Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, and Madara Uzumaki (she decided to take his mother's last name)" when everyone heard this it got a series of reactions for naruto and the other's they were shocked to say the least, but for everyone else (Sasuke and friends) they said "WHAT BUT SASUKE-KUN DESERVES THE THREE JOUNIN AS HIS SENSEI THEY SHOULD FEEL HONORED TO TRAIN HIM!" (guess who?)

Iruka threw some chalk at her forehead and said "Sakura one more outburst and you will be spending time with Ibiki in the T&I unite" Even Naruto and the other's found that cruel but quickly dismissed it allowing Iruka to continue "and lastly team 11 is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, and Hinata your jounin are Hana Inuzuka and Kurenai Yuuhi, you all have a half hour to talk amongst yourselves till they get here"

once that was all said and done they saw a pale boy wearing black anbu style pants with black shinobi sandals, and a black short vest that came up to mid-chest walk up and say "it's good to see you again Naruto-ototou" he grinned and said "good to see you too Sai-nii what are you doing here though? thought you already had a team?"

he saw him get visibly depressed and said "we were all ambushed, on your average c-rank mission by some village after we were all severely weakened everyone died but me, so I ran and informed the hokage" Naruto sighed and said "what did this guy look like anyway?"

he sighed rather depressed and said "he had short silver hair, he wore a black cloak with red clouds on it, and he had a scythe with three blades on it, he kept talking about making Sacrifices to Lord Jashin or whatever" Naruto got up and patted him on the shoulder and said "I'm sorry for your loss bro but at least your alive come on let's get you something to eat so you can relax before you gotta deal with the lord of emo's and his fangirl alright?"

Sai looked over to his new team and said "oh you mean dickless and flat chest?" the eleven of them (Hikari and Akamaru included) paused for a moment looking at him then busted out laughing making Sai ask "what?" everyone sighed when Satsuki said "the way you addressed them is hilarious how we never thought of that loses me but that was funny" he thought for a minute then let out a loud laugh and said "you know that is rather funny when you explain it, come on lets get some Ichiraku I'm starved" they all cheered in agreement leaving the unknowing duo alone

* * *

**00 thirty Minute's later 00**

they all make it back on time to see a single jounin walk in and before anyone could say anything the window by the chalk board broke revealing a black tarp with four people and three dogs in it standing all badass with the tarp behind them saying 'THE FOUR SEXY JOUNIN ARRIVE ANKO MITARASHI, MADARA UZUMAKI AND YUGAO UZUKI OF TEAM 10, AND HANA INUZUKA AND KURENAI YUUHI OF TEAM 11' everyone was quiet till Naruto and the other's clapped and cheered for their entrance when a second Naruto appeared next to her saying in one of those dance show host's voice and said "stunning entrance ladies but what will our three judges have to say?"

by the single empty row were Naruto, Hinata, and Satuki dressed in professional attire Naruto said "girls I'm gonna say this that was absolutely stunning the flare, the sudden entrance, and the dismount you five are gonna go far girls I give you a 10" holding a cardboard square with a ten written on it with black sharpy

Hinata said in a semi-obnoxious tone that threw everyone for a loop "to be honest I thought it was brutal I mean who even uses black tarp these day's now it's all about the blues and bright color's but none the less you don't give a damn and for that you get a 10"

the five girls all had anxious looks on their faces when they turned their attention to Satsuki who said in an overly quirky tone that made everyone uncomfortable "That was like absolutely amazing, the color's the clothes were absolutely fabulous 10"

when that was said the clone Naruto just walked up to them and handed them all crowns with flower's with some inspirational song playing in the background where they all started to wave but all of that quickly dispelled making everyone else look at Naruto and the other's with a '_what the fuck just happened_' look on their face while Kiba and the other's had to fight the urge to burst in tears at the sudden change in atmosphere

when Iruka just walks from behind the tarp and said in a deadpan tone "okay what the hell just happened?" then they laughed Anko, Madara, and Yugao calmed down after folding up the tarp and said "team 10 with us meet at the forest of death in a half hour" then disappeared Naruto, Satsuki, and Hanabi turned to their friends and said "see ya guys" he then walked past Hana on the way to the door and said quietly to where she could hear "see ya Hana-hime, Kurenai-chan" making them blush and Hana started thinking '_kami I want him so damn bad_' but quickly pushed it down knowing that he's her and her mother's mate

she and Kurenai said "team 11 with us meet at training ground ten in twenty minutes" disappearing in a puff of smoke before a certain chain smoker try to get her attention

* * *

**00 outside the forest of death 00 **

we see Naruto and the other's make their way towards the gates of the forest of death when they see the three figures of Madara, Anko, and Yugao who turned to them and said "alright welcome everyone to the recently made team 11" they all just said something along the lines of 'sweet' or 'we got you guy's for sensei's amazing'

But Naruto asked making everyone besides the jounin agree "not that i'm not happy yugao-hime is one of our jounin, but I thought you were ANBU?"

Yugao nodded thinking someone would ask that and said "I was but Hokage-sama asked me to become all of your jounin-sensei with Madara-san and Anko-san so we could get more time with our fiancée" he nodded seeing why this is now and said "okay, but now that we are a team how are we gonna do this? Isn't there a test we gotta take?"

Anko asked "how did you know?" Naruto just gave her a deadpanned expression and said "even though Mizuki gave me a jounin test everything was too simple to let someone become genin, I mean tossing shuriken and etc..., taking a written test, and a spar against your fellow genin hopeful doesn't seem to be too much of a test but that's because of the civilian council"

all three jounin nodded in agreement when Anko said "so since we're now a team lets-" she was cut off when Hanabi asked "ummm Anko-chan don't still have to do a test to see if we become actual genin?" she and the other's shook their heads and said "nope, me, nai-nai, yuga-chan, hana-chan, kure-chan, and madara-chan have seen all of you working together since you started the academy, you all have the absolute basis of teamwork down to the final degree, there is no reason to test you seeing as you all see Naru-koi as a perfect leader should something happen to the three of us, but we can get down to the meet and greet"

they all nodded and Satsuki asked "so who's going first?" Madara raised her hand saying "well me and Anko and Yugao will go first to give you a layout of how it's done, then you all go 'kay?" they nodded their heads

Madara stepped forward and said "My name is Madara Uchiha-Uzumaki-Namikaze, my likes Naruto-koi, his other fiancées, and sweets, my dislikes those who treat Naruto-kun badly, and perverts, rapist, arrogance, and those who look down on other's, and the hyuuga for what they did to Hanabi and Hinata, my dream to be Naruto-kun's wife and to see him accomplish his goals, goals for the future same reason"

Anko stepped forward and said "Sup everyone my name is Anko Mitarashi-Uzumaki-Namikaze, my likes just like Madara-chan here our naru-koi and his other fiancées including the ones he ends up meeting, and dango, and the torture and interrogation department of anbu, my dislikes Hebi-teme who made my life a living hell and would want nothing more than to see him burn in hell, my other dislikes are the majority in this village who's mind is so small that they can't tell up from down, same dislikes as Madara-chan as well again, and my dreams and goals same"

Yugao stepped forward and said "my name is Yugao Uzuki-Uzumaki-Namikaze, same likes and dislikes as Anko and Madara but for my other likes swords and green tea with red bean paste, my dislikes Asuma for what he did to Kurenai, and those who judge other's for something they didn't have a say in, my hobbies watching the moon and listening to music, my dreams and goals are to become a master swordsman like my late older sister-figure Kushina-nee-chan, and to see you all become something amazing and same as the other's"

once the three girls gave their introductions Hanabi went up and said "well since you all did one it's my turn, My name is Hanabi Uzumaki-Namikaze my likes same as Madara and the other's and cinnamon buns, my dislikes are the hyuuga clan for banishing us for something that would have unified us instead of separate us, those who look down on other's, and those who are arrogant, including perverts, rapist, and sexist who need a swift kick in the nuts, my dream to create a new hyuuga clan of only one branch, and to have a big family with Naruto-kun"

Satsuki stepped forward and said "My name is Satsuki Uchiha-Uzumaki-Namikaze, again same likes as you all except the anbu T&I thing, I also love hearing Naruto-kun's music, my dislikes the old Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga for their arrogance was their downfall, those who hate naruto-koi for what he had no say in, and those who can't get over past greivances, goals for the future to create a new Uchiha clan that won't be ruled by greed and power, but instead ruled by kindness and loyalty, and to have a huge family with Naruto-koi"

Hikari tredded forward and said "my name is Hikari Uzumaki-Namikaze the 'Juubi no Ookami', my likes Naruto-kun, when he scratches his my ears, being around Naruto-kun, and the people in this village who treats him nicely, my dislikes those who blame him for the stupidity of my halves who no longer exist, and sexist, perverts, and rapist, and arrogance including the Hyuuga, my Hobbies to watch the moon, listening to music which i'm also hoping that he will play for us, and fish with a nice chilled sake from time to time"

they all looked at Naruto for a few moments he sighed and said "well since you all know me already but for the shits and giggles, my name is Naruto-Uchiha-Uzumaki-Namikaze, my likes are my fiancees that love me and the women who end up loving me since kami has that pull on people (flash of thunder above making the seven of them look up) okay I get it people need saving and somehow a few of the women we meet end up loving me as a way of being saved, anyway my other likes are the old man and Danzo-oji, the Ichiraku family, and Konohamaru and his friends, my dislikes are sas-uke, the snake bastard who made Anko-hime's life a living hell, same as yours and those who have a chance to fix a bad situation but decide to not do anything to fix it my motto is 'I would rather die and fail trying, than to give up without making the attempt to see what you can do', and those who brag about strength but use something that was handed to them or stole from someone else instead of earning their strength through blood, sweat, and tears, and those who look down on others cause they believe their better than someone, and the word prodigy, my hobbies are to watch the moon, play music, and mastering the techniques I make so they flow easier, my dream to have a big family and to become Hokage"

they all nodded but continued to look at him as if expecting something so he asks "ummm okay so why are all of you staring at me?" they just continued to stare and spoke at once in a eerie tone "because" he while not liking how they said it said "because why?"

they all looked at each other and shouted "BECAUSE WE WANT TO HEAR YOU SING!" he just held his ears and said after making sure his hearing was still there "okay, okay let me get ready first"

after a few minutes he and his clones were seen transforming into instruments and equipment with Naruto in the center of the group and said "well ladies here's a song I was in the process of working on"

**(play staring back(reflextion)** **by Pillar)**

**There seems to be something goin' on inside of you**

**Maybe what you need is just another point of view**

**But not from me, that's not for me to do**

**So, step back, relax, take a second, look inside of you**

**And you can see an image of yourself you never saw before**

**Despite all the trauma you've felt**

**If one way or another, we all are bright stars**

**It's just a simple way to find out who we really are**

**Why do we let it out of control? Has all this taken a toll?**

**I don't know if we can take anymore**

**We've got to stop and take a look in the mirror before**

**Step back, take a look inside yourself**

**From the outside, you can see someone else staring back at you**

**It's your reflection Step back, take a look inside yourself**

**From the outside, you can see someone else staring back at you**

**It's your reflection**

**Why do you feel so empty every time you've had enough?**

**Well, maybe you don't realize with what you've been fillin' up**

**It's plain to see that eventually you will see**

**The Jekyll and Hyde game in your mind is just a simile**

**Why do we let it out of control? Has all this taken a toll?**

**I don't know if we can take anymore**

**We've got to stop and take a look in the mirror before**

**Step back, take a look inside yourself**

**From the outside, you can see someone else staring back at you**

**It's your reflection Step back, take a look inside yourself**

**From the outside, you can see someone else staring back at you**

**It's your reflection**

**It's your perception has started to get a little numb**

**It's your perfection isn't helpin' anyone**

**Your reflection is the only way for you to see**

**For your protection, you need to see reality**

**Step back, take a look inside yourself**

**From the outside, you can see someone else staring back at you**

**It's your reflection**

**Step back, take a look inside yourself**

**From the outside, you can see someone else staring back at you**

**It's your reflection**

(end song)

once he finished the girls all jumped up in applause making him smile in embarrassment and say "thank you ladies of Konoha you were a pleasant audience I'm here for the rest of my life" and bowed to the girls

Anko and the others said "alright as much as we loved hearing that hard ass kicking music and want to hear more we gotta do our team report so be here at 7 am for missions"

they nodded and left for the compound excited to about what they will be doing for missions from her on

* * *

**00 Hokage's Office 00**

the three jounin beauties walked in seeing a few things, several jounin including Asuma trying to get the attention of Kurenai much to their displeasure, and a aged Kage who looks up and says "now that almost everyone's here, we just gotta wait for Kakashi to get here" as if on que a puff of smoke appeared and out came a spiky gray haired man with his headband covering one eye, and a face mask wearing the average jounin attire who says "yo am I late?"

everyone just paused making him nervous and said "umm hello anyone?" after a few seconds they all yelled "KAI!" several times not believing that he made it on time making him sweatdrop in a corner of the office poking the ground and said "I'm not that bad am I" they all yelled "YES!" making him hang his head

the hokage just chuckled and said gaining everyone's attention "now that everyone is here, I would like to hear everyone's results on their teams"

"team one:fail"

"team two:fail"

"team three:fail"

"team four:fail"

"team five:fail"

"team six:fail"

Kakashi walked forward and said "team seven:pass if not barely"

Asuma stepped forward and said after striking out with speaking to Kurenai "team eight:pass"

Kurenai and Hana and the triplets and said "team ten:pass with flying colors" both had huge smiles on their faces

Anko, Madara and Yugao walked forward and said "team eleven:passed with flying colors as well, the four of them understood the meaning of teamwork since before they became genin, showing that they can get along with each other or whoever they were gonna be paired with and work accordingly going by the files you gave, they have absolute trust with one another"

everyone just looked at the five of them in shock knowing the teams they had and thought '_how did the demon brat even pass, he's the freaking dobe of the academy nobody should even want to be around him, let alone work with him_'

the hokage nodded and said "good work everyone now go and prepare your charges, now that their shinobi the trails and tribulations they face will require them to be at their best" they nodded and puffed out of existence getting ready for the start of their teams lives

* * *

**Hyoton: phew well over 25k words man that's a lot**

**Naruto: really why did you do so much**

**Hyoton: well this was the remake of the first three chapters of the old Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha story when the three chapter's ended up short**

**Naruto: okay so this is the first three chapters all rolled into one?**

**Hyoton: you bet, also for the girls he's with I'm adding (Kimara), and Tayuya though I don't know who to set Kiba and Shino and Choji with including weapons for each of the girls Naruto's paired with **


	3. the mission to wave truth's revealed!

Hyoton: sup folks

Naruto: hey Hyoton so what's new?

Hyoton: not much just relaxing ogt's are coming up and since I passed em all I get to go to school late next week so I have more time to work on the story

Naruto: ogt's what is that? and it's cool you can work on the story more, you can do more chapter's now

Hyoton: well ogt's are in a way kinda like the written exam for shinobi but their is no cheating, these are split into several categories to test your intelligence

Naruto: ohhhh that must suck?

Hyoton: eh yea at first but it's a relief I don't gotta deal with them anymore but now a quick word to the viewers Im doing a slight adjustment to the harem and what I previously stated at the end of the first chapter

Naruto: ohh what is it?

Hyoton: well the number of girls is going down a bit hinata, Hanabi, Satsuki, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Madara, Hana, haku, Hikari, and Ino are still going to stay, I'm doing a poll for the girl who is added to the group and who is going to be with kiba, shino, choji, and shikamaru

Naruto: so the large list of girls got cut a bit, by like one, but yea I understand also since we're on the page of adjustments the weapons and taijutsu they could use a change four fighting styles are pushing it and summons

Hyoton: I know so the grieves and claws are going to be given to Kiba or Hana, but I'm giving Naruto two other swords/Zanbatou, and a scythe(possible way of fusing the gunblades) and, and I'm limiting his taijutsu to three the black leg which has been renamed as (**Yaburu shadō**(shadow break), pm me if you got a better name), hydra and Ookami styles, for the summons I'm sticking with the Ookami and Hydra the ravens could be used as supports

Naruto: ah that's a relief but pertaining to the part of last chapter

Hyoton: hmm?

Naruto: you mentioned about kakashi having resentment towards me I thought you said that there was not going to be any kakashi bashing

Hyoton: there isn't he just needs an ass kicking to get his head out of his ass for his misplaced hate now if you would be so kind, oh P.S. I know that the first chapter didn't give much background as to him gaining the whole ten-tails thing so this chapter will go into the description as well as the eyes instead of him one day just gaining a pair of ultimate eyes because his life was shitty so there they got a purpose for existing

Naruto: 'ahem' HyotonUzumaki does not own Naruto or any thing related to it in terms of characters existing in it's show dead or alive, or jutsu connected made by the creator of the show, anything made oc by him is in all terms his sole creation for example paralysis centipede prison or the wind style: opposition destruction moon fang and...

Hyoton and Naruto: on with the show

Hyoton: P.P.S I'm splitting this story into to parts the first generation, then the shippuden arc so while Between these two I will take a break and make a new story so the polls will have a what should I do next, a Naruto/raven fic, Naruto/mei/azula/ty lee fic, my own renamaon story,a Naruto/road to ninja attitude Hinata/other girl fic ,a Naruto/kneesocks fic,a ash betrayed, or percy/thalia story

* * *

**00 one month later review 00**

_over the terms of a month Naruto and his team while already past chuunin in skill and teamwork, worked on their skills as a result found out that Satsuki was skilled in terms of the use of a sword, she used a chokutō and excelled in the arts, Satsuki was more speed and force, when Naruto was training he found the pro's and con's of different swords and decided to have a large sword and a specially modified Nodachi to balance things for any opponent, they even trained Konohamaru and his two friends Moegi and Udon creating the Konohamaru corps bringing their skills up to chuunin in everything but title in their third year of the Academy(I know that's a high grade/age but come on chuunin in their first year of the academy, I want them to be capable of handling themselves incase of an invasion). Also over the month of their teams creation was even though Naruto and his team were highly skilled they were still required to do d-rank missions much to their displeasure, but was quickly remedied when Madara gave them permission to use the Shadow clones to do their d-ranks for them resulting with them having the most d-rank missions completed in a day of gennin history with a total of 200 d-ranks push team Gai's score of 149 out the window (random numbers don't read to much into them) and even completed a few c b rank missions tying with Gai's score_

* * *

**00 with team ten 00 **

we join team ten walking through the halls of the Hokage mansion's mission hall set on getting a mission or two when they walked in to see the Hokage being yelled at by duck-ass and bubblegum saying respectively "I demand you give me a c-rank mission!" "yea Sasuke-kun deserves one to show how strong he is!" when they said that Naruto, Hanabi, Satsuki, Anko, Yugao, Madara, Sai, Sarutobi, and Iruka just shook their heads thinking '_they seriously can't be making demands of the Hokage can they?!_' Kakashi was just engrossed in his book oblivious to the world while the Hokage was praying to what ever god would come save him

after watching them for a while Anko just cleared her throat and said "um hokage-sama" he silently cried in joy for his prayers being answered and said after recovering "ah Team 10 what can I do for you" the others just turned to them and Sasuke said "what are you doing here dobe" Naruto just ignored him when Kakashi said with Naruto ignoring his tone "Naruto-san he was talking to you" after a while he just looked over to the two of them and said "hm you say something?" making team seven and Iruka besides Sai to face-fault

the Hokage was trying his damnedest not to laugh and said pretending to cough "well(cough)team seven since(cough)you want a c-rank then you get one send in the client Iruka" he nodded but the moment Iruka walked to the door Naruto, Hikari, and Madara made a dash for the window screaming about an awful smell when a middle aged man wearing a straw hat walks in and says "these are the brats that are going to escort me back?"

the aged village leader says "yes Tazuna but as a precaution team ten" he points to Naruto and his team who wave to him and continues "will be in the lead of this mission" team seven just looked at him in shock when Sakura screeched "WHAT WHY THE HELL ARE THEY LEADING THIS MISSION WHEN WE ASKED FOR IT!?" he gives her a cold glare and says "well one they have more experience, two they can already do b-rank missions making your point moot"

he turns to Naruto's team and says "is this okay with you?" he and the others privately speaking with each other and says after a team huddle "yes hokage-sama!" Madara turns to her team including Sai and says "alright everyone you know the drill for this mission pack for a the minimum a week max a month and meet at the east gate in three hours" they nod running through the door when after a few moments of silence he says "I like that team real professional" with that said he walks out the door to wait at the gate leaving an irked Kakashi and Sasuke with are angered Sakura blaming Naruto for ruining Sasuke's Image

* * *

**00 three hours later 00**

we see Naruto and his team added with Sai and Tazuna at the gate irritated with Anko saying "he and his team wanted a c-rank mission yet they are" she pauses looking at her watch and says "ten minutes if this were a higher grade mission their asses would be demoted or removed from the shinobi forces entirely, for risking their clients lives" they nod when they hear a grunt

they turn to see Sasuke with a bag, and Sakura with a suitcase standing at her height making everyone present think '_that better not be all clothes other unnecessary crap_' they continued to wait for half an hour with Madara and her team growing impatient, and though they couldn't tell Sai was no better than them

Anko and the girls were thinking '_if he doesn't get his ass her in two minutes he's getting written up_' well Madara and Yugao were Anko was thinking something more gruesome when exactly two minutes and fifty-nine seconds passed he appeared in a puff of smoke saying "yo" with his signature eye smile making everyone else role their eyes he says "okay team lets role out" but before he could even take a step Madara says "don't even think about it Kakashi, one this is our mission your just piggybacking off of it, you are seven on the list in terms of command, second you need to check your teams supplies because I know pinky here doesn't need a suitcase that could easily hold a body being lugged around with her" pointing to the pink stop sign who was swooning over the brooder

he looks at said pink stop sign the back at her and says "okay but question how am I seventh in command here there are only four jounin you three and me" Yugao said "simple since this is our mission we are in charge, should something happen to us, Naruto-kun takes command, after him is Satsuki-Chan, and after her Hanabi-Chan, then you" she then walks up to Sakura and says "haruno what's in the case"

Sakura looks at her and says "several sets of clothes, make-up, shoes, a few shuriken, kunai, and a ration bar, and water" everyone in the vicinity shakes their head in shame Anko makes a clone having her grab her carry-on and tosses her a scroll saying "this is everything you need for a standard c-rank mission, all the other crap you told us about is unnecessary" they were all about to leave when Kakashi said "wait what about your team they don't even have anything" they all just took out a couple scrolls effectively shutting him up

when they started walking through the gate not even ten minutes in Sakura began to complain about being tired and taking a break which was constantly vetoed when they passed a puddle which Naruto and the other's caught onto when he signed to them about what they should do, Anko signed for them to play by ear which as soon as they all passed it out came two shinobi wearing claws and masks which shredded Kakashi when one said "one down" and was about to rush Tazuna when they were thrown back by Naruto and Hanabi, Satsuki unsealed her sword and caught the other assassin, knocked him unconscious, and Naruto and Hanabi, and Hikari who easily rendered him immobile

after they tied them to a tree Madara said "Kakashi are you going to come out any time soon?" he jumps down from the tree next to them and said "how did you know?" Anko said "it was blaringly obvious" Kakashi turns to the captives and says "why would they go after Tazuna?" Naruto says "duh they were hired, meaning someone doesn't want Tazuna here getting back to wave" he turns to Tazuna and says "am I right?" he gets a reluctant nod when Kakashi said "so you deliberately endangered our team, and you lied" Naruto being the middleman he is said "you had no choice did you, seeing as you stiffened when we mentioned the rank, this was the most you could afford, I'm also gonna take a guess and say that you could barely pay for that too, you, no probably the entire village had to gather all the money you could for a c-rank alone right?"

again he nodded and said "your right, you see Gato came to our village and completely strong armed us, taking every penny we have destroying property and the kidnapping of women, and the killing of anyone who opposes him, he even blocked off our trading routes, the bridge is our chance of getting away from him and his control" after saying the last part he started going into a forlorn expression

Naruto and his team nod in understanding while Kakashi ignored it and says "So not only did you risk several gennin's lives but also lied about the mission difficultly you do realize we could just leave you right?" Yugao cuts in and says "which is not your right to say, seeing as I repeat we are in charge, if you and your team want to leave then that's your decision but don't make calls about us" Anko nods and says "all those who want to stay and continue this mission?" all of team ten and Sai raised their hands, while Hikari raised a paw giving her vote Sasuke says "if the dobe is going then so am I" Sakura says "and if Sasuke-kun is going then so am I" the others groaned and Kakashi said "well lead the way Tazuna" getting a nod and walks in the direction of wave

* * *

**00 coast of wave 00**

they all gather in the boat and ride through the mist when they see the a massive bridge when Sakura screams out "THATS HUGE" Anko hits her upside the head and hisses out "shut it, why do you think the ferryman cut the engine in the first place to keep people from knowing we are coming, should you keep it up you better hope you know how to swim, cause id toss you off this boat" with that said Sakura for once effectively shut up making everyone thank kami for her generosity

after a few minutes they reach the other side of the coast when the ferryman said "this is as far as I can get you" Tazuna said "thank you Saito we really appreciate it" the boat drive just said "thank me when the bridge is finished" with that said he back paddled and left into the mist

once they saw him leave he his escorts turned and continued to walk through the forest when Naruto heard something making him throw a shuriken, when they walk through the brush he saw a snow hare making Sakura screech about being a moron or something while Naruto was thinking '_this rabbit has white fur, but it's spring it should have removed it's winter coat, unless it's domesticated meaning_' once he came to a answer he shouted "GET DOWN" after hearing a buzzing sound reverberating through the area

when he said this Naruto grabbed Tazuna, Kakashi pushed Sakura and Sai down, Anko, Madara, and Yugao ducked, and Sasuke dived to the ground, fortunately or unfortunately (however you want to see it) a giant Zanbatou flew over his head just as he dived missing him by a hair lodging itself into a tree a ways away from their position

standing on the sword was a man who was wearing black pants with black and white camouflage leg warmers and arm warmers, and black shinobi sandals, he was wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt, and to top it off he wore medical bandages acting as a face mask, with his kiri headband resting on the side of his head

"well, well, well, I look for the bridge builder and instead I get the Snake Mistress Anko Mitarashi, the queen of swords Yugao Uzuki, and Sharingan Kakashi themselves, and looks like they got a few brats with them too so cute" the missing kiri ninja said with sarcasm dripping from his voice

before Kakashi could say anything Naruto cut him off and said "Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist, a b-rank missing ninja, former jounin and member of the seven swordsman of the mist with his Zanbatou **Kubikiribōchō **the decapitating carving knife, known for it's regenerative ability when it touches the blood of the enemy it slayed repairing any damage done to it"

the other gennin and jounin save for Sai, and Naruto's team looked at him like he grew another head when Zabuza said "well that's new kid, how did you know all that?"

Naruto was about to answer when Sakura cut him off saying "please he stole that information from Sasuke-kun" Zabuza hit her with killer intent and said "brat speak when spoken too got it" he then turned his attention back to Naruto and said "so kid how do you know all that stuff about me, I mean the basic info like my name and background are in the bingo book, but the info on my swords' ability isn't"

he just smiled and said "well , I'm interested in all weapons, not only for the sake of history, but to know what I'm up against in the future, but I must admit your sword is something to marvel"

Zabuza nodded noticing the sword hanging on his hip and said "I see your a swordsman yourself" he disappeared and appeared behind Tazuna with his sword raised "lets see how good you are with it"

* * *

**"play blood to bleed by rise against"**

before the sword could land Naruto Intercepted with his katana and said "if you want a fight then come on lets fight"

both jump back to regain their ground when Naruto charged forward with a downward slash, being blocked by the giant sword

once again they clash trying to read each other, when Naruto gains the higher ground landing a cut across Zabuza's chest

Zabuza looks down and see's the cut and says "HAHA not bad gaki, it's been a long time since anyone's landed such a clean cut, but-"

he disappeared, and appeared Naruto going for a horizontal slash, which missed when he ducked giving Zabuza a hard kick into the abdomen sending Zabuza skidding across the water

Naruto said "I suggest you get a new move because that disappearing act isn't working for you" he makes a quick cross left, right, left, right and a straight dash forward vanishing before his feet even hit the water

* * *

**00 with everyone else 00**

"What the!" Sakura yelled out surprised with what she has seen, Sai and team 10 just watch in amazement, while Kakashi has his sharingan out surprised, and Sasuke grits his teeth in frustration

Kakashi turns to Naruto's team and says "aren't you worried about him he's fighting a former jounin for crying out loud"

Yugao shakes her head and says "nope he's been training since the second year of the academy, Naruto isn't even serious yet" this gained everyone's attention with Sasuke growling out "what do you mean he isn't serious yet"

Madara answered "look at his face" pointing out to Naruto when the two of them are at a standstill showing without a doubt he isn't showing a single emotion, not a bead of sweat visible, he isn't even breathing hard

Kakashi looks at him and asks "what kind of training has he gone through?" Anko answered "since he was a kid, he is a prodigy of all trades and form, but utterly despises the word, he works his ass of till he reaches perfection on what he's working on, and when he perfects what he's doing he try's to shave of how long it takes for him to do it, should he fight an S-class they better hope they out number him in the trillions cause that is the only way they could have a hair's chance in winning"

with that said everyone is put into silence watching the fight

* * *

**00 back to the fight 00**

the two continue their struggle with one another when the two push apart with Zabuza going into a series of handsigns which Naruto copies making Zabuza wonder what's going on till he looks into Naruto's eyes to see two red eyes with three black tomoe in each eye

Zabuza started to see a reflection of him where Naruto was and thought said "what how are you doing this?"

Naruto just shrugged and said "I don't really focus on the how, I just go with the flow" he finished his handsigns and shouted '**Suiton:Minami o hikisaku(**water style:tearing water wave**)**' sending rippling blades of water at Zabuza making him crash into a tree

he runs trying to finish the fight when he see's a glint in his peripheral vision making him jump back

* * *

**"stop song"**

he see's three senbon in his neck when he hears "thank you for the assistance"

he turns and see's a woman wearing a white mask with the kiri symbol on the forhead, designed with two red wave like lines on the lower part of the mask, for the outfit she was wearing a green haori with white trimming, and long green pinstripe pants that came up to the knee

he asks "who are you?" the masked woman says "I'm a hunter ninja from kiri come to retrieve Zabuza as I was ordered"

Something In Naruto told him something was off when Kakashi said "Naruto come on, we got to get Tazuna to his home"

the moment Naruto took his focus of the hunter Ninja she grabbed Zabuza's corpse and vanished in a water shunshin, Naruto turned his attention to back to where the two of them were and deactivated his sharingan

he walks up to Tazuna and says "so Tazuna-san care to lead us to your place?" he nods and says "sure it's not that far off from here possibly half hour, hour max to get there"

he nods and says "lead the way"

* * *

**00 Sasuke's P.O.V** **00 (**first P.O.V**)**

_'how dare that dobe!'_ I thought to myself after seeing how the loser of the academy fight and win against a missing ninja a jounin at that

the very thought alone makes my skin boil, how that clanless loser won against a jounin, while I the Uchiha elite just sat on the sidelines

'_I should have that power, I need it so I can kill him, with that power I can get revenge for my clan's demise_' I thought about ways of acquiring his power, and thought '_I will demand he gives me everything he has, that sword, and his techniques should he say no I can go to the council, bunch of fools willing to do whatever I say to get into my good_ graces'

* * *

**00 regular P.O.V 00**

once we reached Tazuna's home he knocked on the door making me and those sensible enough to think '_why the hell did he knock on his own door?_' but that thought was answered when my team and I had to duck from a flying frying pan when Anko shouted "the feared FRYING PAN Jutsu!"

My team, Sai and I just stared at her for a moment before we all just laughed, well... Sai chuckled but in his defense he's still learning how to show more emotion so this is quite a step for him in all honesty so it was safe to say we were all completely proud of him

but the comment Anko made wasn't the main reason we laughed but the fact that Tazuna dodged the frying pan so expertly well, show's he has been on the receiving end enough times that he developed a masterful reaction time and an ability to dodge at such angles it made a snake jealous

but all laughter came to a halt when me, Anko, Yugao, Satsuki, and Madara saw someone who looked eerily similar to Itachi and Sasuke's mother Mikoto the only differences between the two were the hair color and the length of the bangs, and this girl had more of a tan than Mikoto

we would of actually thought they were the same person till Tazuna said "Tsunami what did I do to deserve the frying pan!" she just gave him a flat look and said "I thought you were going to be back yesterday you had me worried!"

he sighed and said "can you just let an old man get in the door, as well as our protection for the time their here till the bridge is finished" she looked behind him and saw us which in turn she waved at us and wave at her in return to be polite

Tazuna felt the awkwardness in the air and said "well daughter these are the shinobi I've hired to help us, they are split in two teams, the team with the most girls are team 11 Anko, Madara, Yugao, Naruto and Hikari, Hanabi, and Satsuki" they all waved hello or in Hikari's case to barked

he continued and said "and the one with the silver gravity defying hair 7 with Scarecrow, Duck-butt, Banshee, and Sai" everyone but Sai on team 7 face-faulted when Kakashi asked "why do they get their actual names when we get some ridiculous nickname?"

he just looked him in the eye and said "you and your team minus that Sai kid didn't do anything, but their team actually showed profession for the fact that. One) they weren't late, two) they weren't smug, three) they didn't just sit around doing nothing they actually did something to ensure I got here safely"

At this everyone but Sai had their head down, well Sasuke just scowled deeper and shot a look at me like he was going to do something but I just brushed it off not paying it enough thought

Tazuna continued with the introductions and said "everyone this is my daughter Tsunami" she waved once again and said "thank you all for coming to help my father"

Anko just waved her off and said "don't thank us, with that bastard Gato running around just show's that people are more corrupt than anyone has ever thought" at that we all just nodded and followed Tazuna into his home and we each took a spot in the small home

once everyone took a spot in the room team seven at the table, and team eleven at the couch Kakashi said "so how are we gonna do the sleeping arrangements?"

Madara and the other team eleven jounin thought it over and said "how about the teams just sleep with each other team eleven takes one room, team seven takes the other?"

Kakashi said "are you sure that's a wise idea?" Anko asked "what's not a good Idea, Cyclops?" he just looked back at her but returned to his life-line and said "with a young man sleeping in the same room as a group of women?"

Yugao answered "we don't see a problem with Naruto being in the same room as us, we've hade this set up since the formation of the teams as a bonding exercise, to grow use to one another, we eat, sleep, bath, train, and relax together, nothing wrong with it" '_besides we've been in the same home long before the teams were set up you one-eyed perv_'

he nodded no longer paying attention to what she was saying and went back to his book much to every woman in the room's ire, but was quickly remedied when Yugao said again gaining his attention "Hatake, you have ten seconds to put that book away before you lose your other eye"

he just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said "and why should I do that?" Madara got up and said "one because your on the job what you do outside of your work time is fine but when on a mission when someone's life is at stake isn't, so put it away cause I've already written your conduct down on the report"

he had a look of shock and said "what warrants you to put me down on the report?!" she and everyone else on the team even Tazuna just gave him a flat look and said "one on the way here you were late to start the mission, two your team is poorly trained, due to the fact that two of your teammates didn't even react, and three when you should be focused on the mission your sitting their with your porn in your hands, hell your not even aware of your surroundings"

he just shot her a look of defiance and said "of course I'm aware of my surroundings and who cares if I read on the job?"

she pointed behind him to come eye to eye with the end on Naruto and Satsuki's swords at two of his vital spots when Satsuki said "so your aware of your surroundings, if that were the case why the hell did you not see us coming?"

he tried to cover but no one bought it so he just continued to stay quiet return to his book with nobody giving him a second thought, that's when Tazuna asked "hey kid" everyone turned to him and the gennin of each team pointed to themselves unsure of who he was referring to

until he said "Naruto, at the clearing I saw your eyes change, you were two far away but your eyes definitely changed what was that?"

everyone but Sai and team eleven turned to him interested when he turned to his team trying to get a bit of help in this situation when they nodded. He turned his focus back to Tazuna and said "well, when my eyes changed it was due to a doujutsu, but before I tell you of said doujutsu you must understand these specific details, all shinobi can use chakra and many other things like illusions similar to the ones the twin's of the hidden mist did when we left from the leaf"

he paused and saw Tsunami handing him a glass of tea which he took rather gratefully and continued "well as I was saying, but some shinobi have special abilities different than that of your average shinobi, these are called bloodlines, a bloodline is a genetic mutation of sorts some shinobi are capable of using two or more elements to make a sub element these are chakra based a example would be the first Hokage of the hidden leaf village with the use of the **Mokuton**(wood release) where he created the forest surrounding the hidden leaf" for the example he transformed into the first hokage giving Tazuna an image to go of off

changing back he continues and says "then there are the body based bloodlines like the Aburame and the Akamichi, these are two clans who changed or can change their bodies to fight, the Aburame act as living bug hives letting their bugs to fight and live inside them acting as a symbiotic relationship if you will, the Akamichi are a clan that can change their weight, width, and expand their bodies to fight, but their downside is their have to have a large calorie intake in order to use their abilities, which results in their massive girth" again he transformed into choji and shino using their abilities

once again he changed back and before he could start speaking again a young kid wearing a bucket hat(which by the way are simply badass, wish I had one) and asked "excuse me but you said there were three types you gave two but what are the third?"

Naruto turned to him and asked "I apologise you are?" he got up and extended his hand and said "my names Inari you are?" Naurto smiled and said "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, me, my team, and the four over their were hired to protect your grandfather against Gato while he does the bridge, and it's nice to meet you Inari"

they both shook hands and Naruto once again got into his explanation "well like you said Inari there is a third form of bloodline and these are called Doujutsu, these are ocular bloodlines, which vary from clan to clan, for example we have two doujutsu users from two clans here, the Uchiha are known for their **Sharingan**(copy pinwheel eye) which allows them to copy everything they see to a finite detail, and reproduce it, making them a living jutsu storage since their eyes copy the handsigns and chakra output, but it isn't just limited to that but also to hand to hand fightning styles, while they don't instantly master it they do get the basic handle of it" he said while pointing to Sasuke who looked smug but Inari just brushed him off like he wasn't that much of a hot shot

"then their are the hyuuga with their **Byakugan**(white eye) allows them to see the chakra network and their near masterful chakra control due to their taijutsu, and full 360 degree sight well actually 359, their fighting style revolves around this bloodline, of course the Byakugan can use it for more than just fighting, the could also become the best in terms of the medical field around should they branch out and get out of their we shouldn't sully our hands with the lesser trash mind set, their downside is they only use their taijutsu and techniques, anything else is frowned upon by them" he continued while pointing to Hanabi who activated her Byakugan to give him a visual

once he made sure Inari had soaked in everything he's said he continued "but you see their is a third and fourth doujutsu but the fourth nobody has seen since the sage of six paths era, and there being no known records of it, anyways then there was the **Rennigan**(the Samsara eye) it was capable of using the other two sets of eyes abilities, but to a lower degree, but in exchange could use all the elements and masterful chakra control"

he paused for a moment and said "now, when I said that the fourth doujutsu never had any records of existing, that was a lie, it was held in the care of a single clan, my and my late mother's clan" he could see Inari was about to say something again but held his hand up to cut him off and said "know this these eyes trump that of the Rennigan and the other two together, these eyes held full use of all three eyes at once, perfect control, and sight, and use of the elements, the only downside was it took large reserves to use it to the fullest"

Tazuna said "so how come nobody has ever heard word of this? If what you said was true, than with what you said with the Byakugan's ability to see in the body and heal better than any modern day doctor, if their were groups of these people there would be no need to worry about others to get sick"

Naruto sighed and said "yes this is true, but let me ask you, if you and I were allies who would our enemy consider more of a threat the average shinobi, or the guy with the master eyes?"

Tazuna thought it through and gained a look of knowing "I see you understand, well these eyes weren't all that were given in all honesty the three doujutsu originated from these eyes after two generations, now allow me to get into the history of these eyes"

* * *

_**00 monologue 00**_

_The birth of these eyes go as far back as the sage of six paths era. What many people don't know is that the **biju**(tailed beasts) the original **biju** the ten tails wasn't a demon she was a being created by the goddess's and god's of this world to keep balance to this world. She met the sage many years ago and quickly fell in love, the two of them were happy for a time, but even in those times people grew hungry for power._

_A man found out she was created by the gods and granted immense power, when he discovered this he grew lustful if he had this power he could rule the world and shape it into his own twisted image. But he knew that he couldn't take her on physically, so he used his medical knowledge to create a drug to manipulate her. This drug would slowly break her will and her spirit making her a puppet, this took weeks upon months to do but was able to get her to bend to his will._

_On the day he sent her to attack the sage her husband was sent to stop her, he used a technique of creation to separate her chakra from her body becoming the first **Jinchuuriki**(the power of human sacrifice) and used the added power to seal her spirit and body into the moon we see above us today_

_The woman who finally broke free of her hypnotic prison to see the man she loved seal her away. As she felt her chakra fade from her body she used what she could to remove the child she was soon to be expecting and place it into someone she could trust, someone she saw as a friend to carry and birth. She and her friend made a pact to keep her eyes from falling into the wrong hands the two of them made a failsafe._

_To activate these eyes he/she would have to know of a true bond, and desire to protect all those you hold dear even at the cost of your life. These were the two conditions to acquire the eyes of the lunar goddess the eyes of being sealed within the moon the **Tsuki no Megami chōetsu-me**(lunar goddess transcendent eyes). Once she passed was sealed away she parted a few words to have her child pass on to her children "one day in a age of peril a ten-tails will rise to keep this world in balance, till then the other beasts will take on my role as guardian of this world."_

_And passed on this message she did to her daughter, she kept her existence a secret in fear of what the sage would do to his daughter, and taught her what she needed to know in terms of her mothers arts. once she was old enough she created the tailed beasts bodies and had the sage place his remaining energy to give them life, these were her clans guardians of the world. _

_These very same beasts were then sealed inside human beings to act as weapons, to treat them as dirt when unneeded, then were held in high regard in times of crisis. Theses beasts were the Guardians of..._

* * *

_**00 end of monologue 00**_

"These beasts and eyes were the holders of, the Uzumaki clan" once he said this he showed them his eyes revealing dull metallic red/purple layered rings, with four tomoe in on each ring consisting of four rings

Naruto paused and said "now that isn't to say I have instant mastery of these eyes abilities, I have to practice like anyone else with their doujutsu or other bloodline, I took a long time to master these abilities, and even then there are many abilities I have yet to unlock, like the Sharingan's other abilities"

He deactivated his doujutsu and Illusion placed on his eyes revealing his true snow white eyes with a crimson red rimming and smiled at Inari and said "And Inari I know Gato did something to make you lose your faith in heroes" he paused seeing the young boy flinch and continued "but I can assure you while me and my friends are here we will show you that even with the smallest spark a hero can still exist to rise to the occasion just you watch, this is the way of Naruto Uzumaki, and I never go back on my word"

His team and Sai smiled knowing that he would keep his word no matter what, while Tazuna and Tsunami could see the determination in his eyes and know that he could bring Inari out of his depression, Kakashi saw the shadow of his sensei standing behind him with the same expression and thought '_sensei you would be so ashamed of the way I acted, but I will make things right between Naruto and I, I swear it!_'

Sakura was rolling her eyes thinking everything he said about his eyes would pale in comparison to her beloved and what he said about proving to the kid that there are heroes in this world as a way of showing up her Sasuke-kun

The duck-butt was seething at what he heard and thought '_eyes that transcends that of the Sharingan, impossible the Uchiha clans eyes are perfect, I will gain his power, I deserve them more than he does'_

He was about to demand Naruto teach him when Kakashi said "Naruto, can I speak with you for a moment" he looks his way and thought kakashi would do it for him

Anko and the other two jounin were about to question him when Naruto said "sure Kakashi-sensei on my way!" he looked down at Inari deep in thought and said to him "if you want to become strong we can help you, but you have to ask yourself if we help you what would you do with the power you obtained, when you come up with your answer come talk to me or the other's we'll help you"

Inari turned to Naruto's team with Sai sitting next to them and they all nodded with a serious expression leaving him to think as he went upstairs to his room '_what would I use the power I would acquire for, dad I could use your guidance on this'_

as he laid in bed it was as if his father answered his silent prayer as he was assaulted with memories of the past and the words of wisdom his father left him before his passing

* * *

**00 outside 00**

we see Naruto sitting under a tree just a little out away from Tazuna's home with Hikari's head resting on his lap once again absent mindedly stroking her fur as they waited for Kakashi, she said to him telepathically '**_Naru-kun are you sure you should trust him, I mean when Madara-chan went out on a mission he was the one who lead the mobs after__ you?_**'

he sighed and said '_I don't know Hikari-hime while he may have wronged me, I still want to have hope that he is capable of redemption, he held animosity towards me because of that fake who had the nerve to impersonate Madara-hime, he was hurt by the fact that dad died, and needed an outlet for his anger_'

she sighed and said '**_sometimes your heart is too big you know__ that?_**' he just laughed and said '_you and the girls wouldn't love me otherwise would you?_' she got up and licked his face and looked him in the eye and said **_'you know it love, but even now he refuses to be on time, were like what twenty minutes from the house what could keep him honestly!?'_ **

he chuckled and paused saying _'while that is an everyday occurrence it seems he's almost here so don't worry, though I can't help but wonder what it is he wants to speak to me about? Oh well guess we're about to find out__' _

true to his word Kakashi leapt down from the tree looking at Naruto and Hikari for a few moments when Naruto said "you wanted to see me Kakashi-sensei?"

He paused for a moment and said "yes I wanted to know if what you said were true" Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "what's true?" Kakashi just looked at him and asked "is it true that the nine-tails or the other tailed beasts aren't actually demons, but instead guardians for the Shinobi Nations"

Naruto paused for a moment and nodded saying "yes it's true the **biju** are actually guardians who were assigned to protect the shinobi Nations till the new ten-tails arrived to carry out what his/her predecessor was chosen to do, to bring order to the world, each tailed beast was created by the first Uzumaki to carry out her mother's role till the new ten-tails which will be an Uzumaki to take her position"

Kakashi remained silent for a moment and asked "if you don't mind my asking how do you know all this, and don't tell me Madara told you all that" Naruto was silent for a moment and looked at Hikari who had a similar expression as him and nodded, they both looked at Kakashi when Hikari walked up to him and said "**why it's simple Hatake-san, I am the ten-tails, but Naru-kun here is taking the rains as the new ten-tails, since he was four I along with Madara had trained him to be ready to face whoever stood in his way, I took the place of the nine-tails inside the seal and sent him back to his realm so he can't cause any trouble"**

to say Kakashi was shocked was a bit of a understatement he turned to Naruto for a verification to see if this was true and saw him nod, finally after a few moments he said "wait if you took the position of the nine-tails then does Lord Hokage know the nine-tails is gone"

Hikari nodded and said **"yes he's been aware of this since before he entered the Academy, in fact he was the one who insisted to have him trained in order to fully take care of himself, though Naru-koi didn't attack anyone knowing someone would take it to the council to say he attacked without provocation"**

Kakashi nodded seeing how true her words were and turned to Naruto who was silent trough the whole conversation and asked "hey Naruto you alright, your pretty quiet"

He nodded and asked "yea I'm fine but I wonder why are you asking all these question, and what happened to the near obvious looks of disdain you used to throw at me?"

Kakashi had the decency to hold his head down in shame and said "yea, that's the main reason I asked you out here, you see during the nine-tails attack Minato-sensei was like a father figure along side Kushina-san was a mother figure to me, the only family I had honestly"

he paused as the memories of that night came back full force and continued "when they died I lost the last few people I ever cared about, many of my friends died along side my teammates Obito, and Rin they were my friends since the time when we were in the academy" again he paused and said "when they all passed I was alone, and let that depression get to me and placed all my pent up anger and hatred towards you, and for that I'm sorry, I know it will take sometime to get you to forgive me, but I want to at least give you this"

He dug around in his weapon pouch and pulled out a scroll with the kanji for Chidori on it and said "this was the first technique I created without the Sharingan, this is my gift to you Naruto maybe you can make some changes to it that nobody ever thought possible" giving his patented eye smile making Naruto wanting to ask how the hell he gets his eye to do that all the time, that and what's under his mask.

Naruto walked up to Kakashi and took the scroll and said "thank you Kakashi-nii-san, and if your wondering if I forgive you, I do I knew it would take some time for you to understand the truth, and I know my parents aren't mad at you since you've made amends"

He smiled and nodded then Naruto got serious and said "though now I gotta deal with Sasuke's oh so obnoxious ass, he's gonna demand shit from me or go bitch to the council, by the way why do the civilian council exist at the moment?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and asked "what do you mean the civilian council has been part of the council since the second war, and first if I got to guess"

Naruto said "does the old man read the council laws?" Kakashi shook his head making Naruto sigh again and said "that answers it, the Civilian council is only supposed to be around during times of serious war like the last three wars, unless we're in the middle of a fourth war they shouldn't be there, or have say in shinobi matters"

Kakashi thought on it and nodded saying "when we get back from the mission we gotta bring this up to him ASAP, they've been going against Hokage's laws since he's been re-instated for the title since your father passed"

they nodded and Hikari said "**hey Kakashi, quick question What are you going to do about your team I'm guessing the council is forcing you to put all your focus on the duck-ass, that one older pink banshee is mini-me's mom but she's useless on your team, Sai is low chuunin/med Chuunin at that"**

Kakashi nodded his head and said "it's true the council well the civilian council is forcing me to train the 'last loyal' Uchiha so let me ask you a favor, while I have to focus on Sasuke Sai is capable but I would like to talk to Sakura if she refuses to train, then I can see what she will do"

they nodded and walked back to the house and stayed at Tazuna's house for the day.

* * *

**00 The Next day 00**

Naruto groaned due to the position he woke up in, he Saw Hikari resting on his right side, while once again Anko was on his left wrapping her arms around him shaking he sighed and decided that when he had some free time he would try to do as much as he could for the method of removing her seal so she could sleep without those horrid nightmares disturbing her he makes a shadow clone and switches with it to get dressed.

he walked down stairs to see Hanabi, Satsuki and his other two Jounin of his team sitting with Inari as he was reading a scroll on chakra control, they hadn't noticed him as of yet so he snuck up behind them and wrapped his arms around them saying "morning girls, morning Inari how you all doing today?"

they girls kissed him giving him a good morning while Inari remained silent, Naruto turned to him and asked "so Inari did you find your answer to my question yesterday?"

he nodded but remained silent Naruto asked "so what is your answer, you could wait a little longer if you want to rethink your guess" he said not wanting to pressure the boy into answering right away and give the wrong response

The girls and his mom who walked back into the living room/dining room wanting to see how her son would respond to the question but wasn't disappointed when he said "I would use this power to do the same my father did, to protect the people I care about and this village like he did"

Inari just looked expectantly at them when each one of them gave a huge grin in response to his answer when Naruto turned to them and nodded he said "Inari when the last two members of my team wake up, we're going training by the time we leave your gonna be a jounin in everything but title, but we don't want to hear you complain about our training schedule got it?"

the young boy nodded and said "I'm ready throw everything you got at me I won't run from what ever you got planned" the girls saw a Image of Naruto when he was Inari's age overlap him with a similar look of determination on his face

Naruto grinned and said "well then, for now we can get you to unlock your chakra, when our last two members of our team wakes up, and team seven get up we can do the actual training" he nodded, he saw Inari's gave fall on his sword and said to him "your interested in swordsmanship are you?" he nodded

Naruto grinned and said "well that's something else we're gonna add to your training regimen, girls?" they turned to them and saw they were already writing up his schedule and saw as it was planned until Sai snatched the paper and written something down making everyone think '_when the hell did he get up?_'

they saw the parchments listing and it said as such

_**8:30 to 9:30: physical training and tactics and strategy with Madara**_

_**9:30 to 10:30: chakra control exercises and meditation with Hanabi**_

_**10:30 to 11:30: Jutsu practice and theory with Naruto and Satsuki**_

_**11:30 to 12:25: seals and seal studies with Sai and Naruto **_

_**12:25 to 1:00: lunch break, after lunch caligraphy with Sai**_

_**1:00 to 2:30: taijutsu and kenjutsu with Yugao and Anko**_

_**2:30 to 3:30: History with Hanabi and Satsuki**_

_**3:30 to 4:30: Anatomy and medical jutsu with Naruto **_

_**4:30 to 5:30: interrogation/torture and poisons/cure's with Anko**_

_**5:30 to 6:30: ****dinner break**_

_**6:30 to 7:30: stealth/tracking and trap making with Naruto and Yugao**_

_**7:30 to 8:30 meditation **_

when Inari saw the training set up he paled slightly but said to himself '_I already said I would go through with it so I can't let myself be intimidated now!_'

Naruto saw the paling look on his face and fought the urge to laugh but lost it when Anko tossed a kunai shaving a bit of his hair and catching his bucket hat causing the poor boy to jump out of his skin.

Anko and Hikari sat at the table and she asked "naru-kun what's up?" he turned to her and said "well Inari gave the proper answer to my question yesterday and we all set up a training regimen for the time that we are here, and also I gotta tell you guys something, now that your all awake"

The girls all raised an eyebrow at what he said about having to tell them something, she nodded and took the list to understand Inari's new regimen for the time they are gonna be there, if he was scared then he's terrified now, if him trying to make a run for the door was any indication till he was picked up by the back of his shirt by Naruto

He let him do this for a few minutes till Naruto asked "you finished yet bud?" Inari stopped briefly and said "hold on" and continued the process for another few minutes then stopped saying "yea I'm done"

he nodded and said "good, now since we got to wait for team seven we can at least get you started on unlocking your chakra, and find out your affinity, this way we can get your ninjutsu training regimen aligned accordingly" they nodded in understanding

Anko plopped down in a chair and watched with the rest of team eleven as Naruto coached Inari in unlocking his chakra "Okay Inari, to access your chakra you must focus, since chakra is the balance between both the physical and the spiritual energies you must find the proper balance"

Inari sat there on the floor facing him with his mind focused solely on what Naruto is saying "now for many who first access chakra it's gonna be difficult to open, so sit in the lotus position with your hands in the rat sign this is the easiest method to channel your chakra"

He did just that and waited for his new sensei to continue "Okay now you have to close your eyes and remove all thought, focus on nothing but the energy in your core, the feeling you'd get is a soothing sensation, do you feel it?" he nodded and said "yea what now sensei?" Naruto smiled and said "okay now I want you to imagine your all in your body are empty streams with the chakra you feel as your center, these streams lead through your entire body from your toes, to your head and every other major part of your body, like your eyes, ears, nose, everywhere, push the chakra through these streams completely and back to your center as a never ending stream of water"

Once Inari did this he did as he said and felt rejuvenated, Naruto and his team had different reactions Naruto was smiling at how high his reserves were, while the girls were shocked that for someone so young his reserves were the equivalent of Anko's

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai who sensed the surge of chakra rushed downstairs with Sai asking "yo Naruto what was with that massive burst of chakra, I mean it's a nice alarm clock, but it's still early in the morning?"

Naruto grinned and said "well you see that wasn't me, that was Inari he got my answer right for what he would do so my team and I agreed to train him, also Kakashi-sensei teddy bear shaped hearts on your boxers really?" they all looked down to see he did indeed have teddy bears shaped like hearts

the girls snickered as he ran up the stairs to put on some pants and wake up Sakura a few minutes later Sakura and Kakashi came downstairs with Kakashi being the first to speak and said "No one speaks of what you've seen got it!?" they all nodded in confirmation

Sakura just looked clueless and asked "so what required us to wake up so early?" Naruto said "well to be blunt with all of you Zabuza is still alive" after a few seconds Sakura screamed "WHAT BUT YOU OR THAT HUNTER NINJA KILLED HIM REMEBER!?"

Naruto sighed and said "No, she used senbon which if used correctly can put someone in a false death like state, because it gave him the appearance he's dead, it was faint but I heard his heart beat, that and the girls heart rate speed up when she said she was taking him back to her village to deal with him, but what she doesn't know is that some of the senbon she used were dipped in a poison that incapacitated him for the rest of the month, sooner if she had some medication or herbs on hand, to quicken his recovery"

Kakashi asked "so what should we do?" he thought it over and said "we should spend this entire month training, chakra control, taijutsu, whatever you think their gonna need, everyday one or more of us will go with Tazuna to the bridge, the others will stick around here should Gato try anything"

they all nodded, Sai was going over this schedule and asked "so when are we starting his training, and it seems to me he's learning everything but genjutsu it seems" he nodded and said "none of us are all that skilled in genjutsu but we can use it well enough, and decided to combine that with ninjutsu and jutsu theory"

Sai nodded then Anko said "we can start his training now since we were waiting for all of you to get up" they all nodded and headed outside

* * *

**00 in the forest just away from Tazuna's home 00**

Kakashi said "okay team today I'm gonna be upping your training for the time here your gonna learn how to climb a tree" everyone other than Inari face-vaulted at this when Inari asked "what does climbing a tree have to do with chakra, Naruto-sensei?"

Naruto got up and said "well your not really climb the recreational way by using your hands and feet, but instead your focusing your chakra into your feet to stick to a surface, this is a more difficult exorcise because of the concentration and accuracy you have to have"

Kakashi nodded and eye smiled, he said "very good Naruto I'm guessing you already know this exorcise?" he nodded and said "yes we know the tree walking, water/waterfall walking, the balancing exercises and even mixed a few together to get it more difficult"

kakashi was impressed while Sasuke and Sakura thought he was full of it, he said "can you demonstrate for the others then?" he got a nod as a answer, as Naruto casually walked up the tree like he was walking on a flat surface, once he reached the top he started to cartwheel to the bottom leaving a gobsmacked Inari, Sasuke, and Sakura

Kakashi nodded in satisfaction when Inari ran up to him and asked "is that what I'm gonna be learning?" his voice filled with excitement, Naruto nodded and said "well come on we gotta start your regimen pal so come on lets move, oh Kakashi-sensei when the time hits 11:30 send Sai our way okay?"

Kakashi nodded and turned to his students who were still stuck after what they've seen Naruto do he clapped his hands gaining their attention and said "yes, well as you've seen like Naruto said this is different from what you use to do as a child, you actually use the chakra in your system to stick to surfaces or objects, or in certain cases objects to stick to you should you need to catch something"

he paused for a moment and continued saying "so not only is this a chakra control exercise, this is also a practical skill for any shinobi to use for travel and combat"

once he was sure he had his teams attention he threw three Kunai in front of them and said "alright use these to mark your progress, I want you to reach the top of the tree you choose by the end of the week"

Anko said "we're going to head a little further through to train Inari here, if you need us, you know where to find us" he nodded and they went on ahead with Inari on Naruto's back

* * *

**00 further into the forest 00**

once they landed Inari asked them "so what are we doing first?"

the minute those words left his lips he paled seeing the sadistic smiles on their faces more so because of Anko, Naruto and Hikari due to Anko being a sadistic woman, and for Naruto and Hikari they had a more predator like effect to them.

Anko said "well first to up your physical conditioning we're going to be drawing seals on your body, this is also a way to introduce you to **fuinjutsu**(the art of sealing), so drop em'" much to her enjoyment he turned red and asked "w-what?"

she grinned further and said "strip down to your underwear so Naruto-kun can draw the necessary seals" she pointed to Naruto getting his sealing materials out waiting for him with a straight face

He turned his attention back to her and asked "do I gotta do it right here?" she shook her head and said hiding her amusement while the other girls struggled to do so and said "nope one it will take to long, two your a handsome young man, surrounded by five beautiful women, unless you want us to strip to you dirty little boy you" when she said the last part she started to take her shirt off when Inari started freaking out

the girls laughed at the poor boy, while Naruto and Hikari shook their heads with him saying to Hikari "tell me again, why am I on a team with people who are crazy in some way?" she said **"you wouldn't love them or me if we weren't" **he nodded and said "okay Anko-chan stop before you make the poor boy pass out due to blood loss, now Inari you gotta understand there is going to be a moment when your attacked when your bathing or in vice-versa, this is to get you comfortable in these situations because if you fight while underdressed your going to feel to uncomfortable to fight resulting in your death, so just strip nobody is going to make fun of you trust me"

he looked Naruto in the eye and nodded albeit reluctantly till he was down to his underwear and sat in front of Naruto, he waited for Naruto to start and said "now Inari the art of sealing is a underused, underappreciated and underestimated of the shinobi arts, there have only been a handful of sealing users, but four in terms of masters there were six but they died not too long ago"

Inari asked "who are they?" Naruto said "well the sealing masters are, Me, Madara, Jiraya the toad sage, Hikari, and my parents the two who died Minato Namikaze the **Kiiroi no Senko **(the yellow flash), and my Mother Kushina Uzumaki the **Chimamire no aka shi**(the bloody red death)"

Inari wanted to ask more but by seeing the look on Naruto's face he decided to save him the pain of reliving the memory and just decided to let him do the seals

After half an hour Naruto had drawn a few seals, Instantly adjusting gravity and resistance seals, and seals on his clothes to let them repair themselves should they receive damage during training

Naruto said "alright now that your properly sealed your body will begin to adjust to them, when your body begins to adjust the seals level will increase as you go, so starting off your body is undr twice that of earths gravity and will restrain your movements, also thanks to Gato your village has had a shortage of the necessary foods, so while we train you I'm sending a clone to your house to set up your dietary nutrition, not only will it benefit you but it will also make girls love you, cause what I see underneath your form is a man the girls wherever you go will want, how old are you Inari 7-9"

Inari said "ten I'm turning eleven this month" Naruto grinned took our a small square of paper and said "excellent, now I know what to get you, but first take this"

he took the square of paper and asked "umm...this is my gift?" Naruto shook his head and said "no no no no no...no, this is Chakra paper, with this you can find out your elemental affinity or affinities should you have a bloodline, this is what will happen to it, if you have fire it will burn, if you have water it will get damp, if it's earth it will crumble, if it's lighting it will crinkle"

Naruto took out a piece of paper and said "like so" when he applied his chakra the paper split into four square and, the first square burned with black fire with a redish out line, the second square got extremely wet, the third square crinkled with black lightning discharging off of it, and the fourth square crumbled to none-existence

Inari for the second time in his life was shocked even though Naruto told him he had use of all affinities, Naruto said "now because I was chosen to become the second ten-tails my affinities are ridiculously high, now push your chakra into the paper and we I can set up your affinity training"

he nodded and did as he was told and everyone was shocked the paper split down the middle, and made three squares, the first square got really wet, the second square crumbled, and the third square crinkled

the girls had their jaws on the floor while Naruto whistled and said "Damn ice, and storm a downgrade from my maelstrom affinity but same principles, and wood either your mom some how has a relation to Konoha, or your dad was from Konoha because the wood affinity was the Signature affinity from the Senju clan, the Ice is from the Yuki clan, and the storm is from Kumo your family is huge kid, who knows once this is all over your family could move with us back to Konoha"

they all nodded Inari was going to say something when Naruto put his hand up and said "you don't have to decide now, you can wait when we beat Gato to give us an answer plus you gotta talk to your mom and grandfather, as well so now here is a simple skill due to your high chakra this will be different from the original technique we were going to teach you"

He did the a cross shape handsign and thousands of Naruto's appeared and dispelled he said "this is the shadow clone jutsu, with your high reserves it's going to be impossible to teach you the regular clone jutsu, the upside to this jutsu everything the clone learns while 'alive' when they are destroyed that knowledge is given to the user committing it to memory"

Inari was drooling but stoped when Naruto continued "but this is a forbidden jutsu for a reason, due to the massive amounts of knowledge coming at you it could kill you, and so could the amount of chakra it takes to use it, but that's why I'm teaching this to you your reserves are like mine when I first tapped into my chakra, these clones can do your chakra control training, seal training, and jutsu training but not the physical training and kenjutsu, sure they can be used to memorize the moves and be used to know if you made a mistake should you train alone"

he paused and said "this is the shadow clone training method, but clones are also used to fight, for espionage, and information gathering"

he nodded and said "now make as many clones as you can you will stay here with Madara-hime and Yugao-hime, the clones will come with us, each day your going to do the taijutsu and kenjutsu training but once your finished you will switch with the clones for one of us to test you on what you've learned got it?" he nodded and did the sign shouting "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

the entire field was filled with smoking revealing 110 Inari's, Naruto's eyebrow was twitching while the girls once again had their jaws on the floor he thought '_damn it, this is ridiculous he isn't even tired yet, Uzumaki's are known for their stamina and large reserves and second hand nature for seals and elements if he can handle this training then he and his mom are in some relation to me and my mom, she kind of did look like her but with Mikoto-nee-Chan's hair color and eye color'_

Naruto laughed and made four clones he turned to one of them and said "one of you go get Sai" it nodded and disappeared into the forest returning a minute later with Sai he said "Sai you ready to start his training make a clone and both of you take ten of his clones to train him in seals and seal studies/theory and caligraphy" he nodded making a clone he grabbed a clone of Inari and took them into the forest

he saw Anko and said "Hebi-hime can you take ten clones to train him in interrogation/torture and poisons/cures and psychology" she nodded giving him a kiss and said "alright clone-Gaki's ten of you follow me" she said and they followed her into another part of the forest

he turned to one of his clones and said "one of you take ten clones to train him in Anatomy and medical jutsu" he nodded and took ten of Inari and went into the forest near the lake where they fought Zabuza

he turned to Satsuki and Hanabi and asked "Hanabi make a clone could you?" she nodded and made one clone he said "now a c-Hanabi take a group of Inari's and train them in meditation and chakra control methods, when he masters a control exercise take him to the next level if one dispels tell them to make one to replace the one who dispelled" she nodded and took ten of them

he turned to the girls and said "now Hanabi-hime, Satsuki-hime take ten clones to teach him history alright" they nodded herded their pick of the clones and took them into a part of the forest

he said "Yugao-hime could you make a clone to go with him and one of my clones to train him in stealth/tracking and trap making?" she nodded and took one of my clones and ten of his to a part of the forest

and said to the last four groups and said "alright you 40 are with me I'm training each of group of you in your base affinities before we start your sub elements" they nodded and before they left he ran up to Yugao and Madara and kissed em goodbye and said "lets go boys, also Inari should you be ready for an actual weapon depending on which one your best with I will have your gift"

he and his group of 40 went into the forest near water to train in his affinities not to be seen till dinner

the original Inari turned to his two sensei's and said "so what are we doing first?" they grinned and Madara said "well we're going to train you in physical fitness so your going to run around this clearing ten times, then sixty push ups, sixty sit ups, fifty crunches, then your going to a tree and give me one hundred punches and kicks with each arm and leg, then your learning how to use Kunai and Shuriken, when that's done your training with Yugao-chan for two hours in training with a sword after we get you fitted with a type of sword that fits you best, after that's done I'm training you in tactics"

he just paled she said "if you just sit there the amount of push ups, sit ups, crunches, runs around the clearing, and the amounts of punches and kicks will double" lets just day he didn't need any further inspiration to get started

* * *

_**00 three weeks later over view 00**_

_over the last three weeks team 11 and Sai since their training of Inari proved he had untapped potential, he was already at level eight on both the gravity and resistance seals, his skill in swordsmanship was reaching near advanced level where he could handle Naruto and Yugao going at him for four hours before tiring and learned he was one for twin Katana, his skill in seals were of an intermediate level to low advanced, his knowledge and skill in medical jutsu was amazing enough to impress Tsunade, his skill in trapping, hunting and tracking were enough to impress Naruto, his ninjutsu repertoire was quickly rising he was even making his own jutsu and started learning his sub affinities at an alarming rate, with Anko he became a male version of her and leave it at that especially with the use of his medical knowledge_

_Over those three weeks he hit a serious growth spurt, he stood to be a little shorter than Naruto by at least a an inch, he started gaining an eight pack, the girls in his village all followed him where he went, though this is because he let Naruto, Anko, and Yugao do his shopping he insisted that he had a bit of everybody in his clothing, so he had a black trench coat like Anko's, Naruto's clothing mixed with Satsuki and Hanabi with the color scheme, he had an Anbu styled arm and leg guards for Yugao, on the back of the trench coat was a silver wolf with a sparrow on the back saying **Nami no suzume no kenshi**(wave's sparrow swordsman) _

_his twin katana were unique, when Naruto found out he was fond of twin swords he found a weaponsmith and that he was the one who used to make the weapons for the seven swordsman of the mist, the two swords were unique chakra infused metal allowing him to use his affinities in each attack, should they be damaged all he had to do was push chakra into it to restore them, absorbs chakra attacks, they were the ultimate of weapon of the seven swordsmen's swords_

_When he was curious about the relation between him, Inari and his mother and Tazuna, and discovered they and Naruto are related to him through not only the Senju/Uzumaki/ and Yuki clans, they were related to him through a Nawaki Senju, Tsunade's younger brother before he passed, and as to the Uzumaki and Yuki, Tazuna met a Yuki woman who died giving birth to Tsunami, and she Met Inari's father who was an Uzumaki _

_Inari was excited to discover the man he's come to look up to as a older brother figure was family, and Tazuna and Tsunami were happy that they do have family, and were totally for coming back with them to the leaf_

_pertaining to Naruto and the other's, with their training, he came another step closer to figuring out the cursed seal on Anko, he just needs to figure out how to remove Orochimaru's influence, he discovered the more a person becomes power hungry or was already the seal becomes more attached, since Anko isn't into gaining power he has nothing to worry over, and with the Chidori he already mastered it and discovered that the user gets tunnel vision with it, so he's trying to think of other applicable ways to use it_

* * *

**00 Tazuna's home same three weeks00**

we rejoin our heroes as they sit for another meal in the dinning room/living room with Inari quizzing him over what he's learned and it's safe to say he's dangerous as hell, mental and physical, his skill with seals nearly reaches Naruto's now seeing as he's just a hair short of reaching seal master

Sasuke see's Naruto studying and says "hey dobe" he get's ignored by Naruto and snatches the scroll from his hand saying "speak to someone when your better is talking to you" that got his attention when he asked "hmm..our sensei's weren't talking to me so, who who is our better?"

Sasuke looks at the schematics and says "what the hell is this?" Naruto growls out dangerously "it's important so hand it over, teme?" he doesn't listen and says "this looks totally useless, so it has no worth" and lights it on fire

Naruto got up and punched him in the face and said "you little shit, that was valuable research beneficial to the village, and you set me back months!" he got up turned to Kakashi and said "I'm going to be committed for treason if I continue so I will leave his ass kicking to you, but if you don't council be damned I will finish what Itachi started, so this is what's going to happen."

He paused and applied earth crashing killer intent and said in a demonic voice frightening enough to give the Shinigami nightmares **"_you are going to punish him, while I go out and destroy a few dozen trees, till I either collapse of exuastion or I get tired of it, when I get back he better be unconscious for the rest of the mission or he. is. DEAD!. you got me!?_" **

Kakashi nodded so fast his head almost snapped off, Naruto turned to the girls with an faint glow of his true form coming in and said to everyone with the demonic voice still going **"_if I don't see you all tonight, then I will see you in the morning, see ya everyone, oh and Inari training tomorrow morning bright and early_" **and walked out the door

Anko asked "what pissed him off so badly?" she turned to the others and they all shook their heads Hanabi said "I don't know but last time I saw this was when me and Hinata-nee-chan told him and the other's about or _father _banishing us because we wanted to remove the caged bird seal, took a whole day to calm him down" Satsuki nodded in agreement while looking at Sasuke with a look that said 'I'd feel sorry for you but, I'm not'

she turned to Sai who was sitting next to him and asked "you were sitting next to Naruto-kun Sai, do you know what he was working on?" he nodded and said "yea I asked him yesterday, he told me he was working on the final removal process for the cursed seal, he was almost finished. The process he was working on was since the seal uses tainted chakra and an evil soul, what if he removed it with the same method monks used to ward off demons or to remove them. It sounded like a sound process too, till dickless here destroyed to my knowledge the only copy of the diagram he was working on"

hearing that everyone(those who knows the seal) turned to Anko who looked like her whole world fell to shit, she asked sounding desperate "h-he has it all committed to memory doesn't he, I mean he can do it from his head right?"

he shook his head and said "I don't know even for me who has a steel safe for a memory couldn't do something by heart, they may still remember a large amount but... they are bound to forget something with how much they have to know pertaining to certain things. But with Naruto he has always been different than everyone, knowing him he has a back up plan, or a spare with what was written down so far. He knows how important that seal's removal is to you, he won't rest till it's off of you"

he then turned to the downed Sasuke being held by Sakura and said while anko was hyperventilating with Yugao holding onto her with the girls trying to calm her down and said "but Duck-ass got off lucky. Had anyone else did what he just did they would be dead. He just got a chakra enhanced fist to the face, broke his nose too"

Sakura rounded on Sai and said "He's your teammate how can you justify what he did to Sasuke-kun unprovoked?!"

Sai raised an eyebrow and said "unprovoked, my friend was minding his own business working on something that could change the lives of all those involved with what Naruto was working as a counter measure, when dickless here decided to burn a major project, better question is how can you defend someone's wrong actions Haruno-san(for those who don't know like Naruto, Sai has his own way to be familiar with someone who insults them by observation, to say he's disappointed or disgusted with someone would to be formal with someone like Naruto would)"

She turned to kakashi hoping he would help Sai see reason and said "Kakashi-sensei, tell Sai that the dobe was out of line", he looked up from his book and said "no Sakura. Naruto wasn't out of line, he was minding his own business when Sasuke decided to destroy a piece of information vital to the village, no...any village or shinobi, with this seal and he destroyed it, honestly if I were him, I would have put him in the hospital, what he did is going in the report when we get back"

she looked crestfallen and went back to nurturing Sasuke while everyone else took care of a frantic Anko

* * *

**00 the next morning 00**

we see a young woman wearing a light pink kimono walking into the forest where our Ookami hero lie disguised, she walked forward and saw him thinking '_huh isn't that the ninja who fought Zabuza-sama. Up close he looks even better I wonder- No Bad Haku we can't fall for the enemy, while he's defenseless I can_' she thought as she reached for Naruto's neck only to end up nudging him in the shoulder

he groaned opening his eyes to see a beautiful brunette and says "angel" she blushed as he got up from his position. she asked "are you a ninja?" he nodded and said while scratching the back of his head awkwardly "yea although the headband might have given that away hehe."

she nodded and said "yes, are you the ninja hired by Tazuna-san to protect him?" he nodded and asked "yes I am, but judging from the sun it's still quite early out isn't it dangerous to be out here alone?"

she shook her head and said "no it's fine I've come to this forest since I was little" he looked around and saw the destruction he caused trees destroyed, grass burned etc.

he sweat dropped and she asked "if you don't mind my asking what were you doing out here, judging from the looks of things you've been here all night at least" he sighed and said "well you see someone on my team aggravated me, I was working on a project to help the life of someone I care for dearly. when he didn't receive the answer he was hopping for the person who aggravated me, I punched him and came out here to train. That's my way of blowing off steam and to grow stronger"

she gave him a kind hearted smile and said "but you appear to be plenty strong already?" he nodded and said "yea that's true but..." she looked at him as he closed his white eyes which she was secretly disspapointed in and tilted his head to the side which she would admit looked cute as he tought

he then said "I may be strong but there is always going to be someone stronger than you, in life all you can do is try, but I believe if you train to grow strong for the sake of others you can handle an army for their sake, this was the thought of my mother and father"

she nodded and saw the sad look in his eyes and said "they sound like smart people, I bet their very proud of you" he shrugged and laid back down and said "I wouldn't know, they died back when I was born, you see their was an attack on my village, while I can't give the whole details they died protecting me, and had used me to save my village, their dying wish was for me to be seen as a hero" he paused after he said that

she said "oh I'm sorry to have upset you" he looked at her and smiled saying "it's alright you didn't know, anyways their dying wish to the village they gave their lives to protect, for the very people who loved them spit on that wish and treats me like dirt, my childhood wasn't very savory, while I had a few friends it doesn't ease the pain I feel as I walk through the village"

she had a pained expression on her face but quickly covered it and asked "do you have people who are precious to you?" he nodded and said "yea these people in the village can keep putting me down, but the few I care for are my reason to grow strong, I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say that the basket in your arms full of herbs is for someone?"

she looked down and nodded saying "yes, my precious person is very sick so I came out here to gather a few herbs to make a medicine so he can feel better"

he gave 'ah' and asked while smiling "want some help, I have quite the bit of medical knowledge myself" she thought on it for a while and said "sure, I would really appreciate it, thank you"

he nodded smiling and starting looking around for the herbs necessary, they did this for an hour when he was putting in the last few herbs she got up and walked away saying "thank you, I appreciate what you've done" as she walked away she turned back and said "by the way I'm a boy"

before she could turn around Naruto said "no you aren't" she jumped and said "what do you mean, I'm sure I would know if I was a guy or not"

he smiled and pointed to his nose saying "my sense of smell is better than any animal, you may hide it with certain washes or hang around someone a lot, but the underlying scent of estrogen is as plain as day, hunter ninja-chan" she blushed before she could say anything he said "tell Zabuza to get better soon, the herbs in there should have him right as rain by the end of the week" he walks closer to her and says in her ear "by the way, I love the smell of lilacs"

she blushed as she ran back to Zabuza. Chuckling he headed back to Tazuna's home thinking '_I would hate to fight someone so kind, just hope he accepts Haku-chan_'

* * *

**00 Zabuza's Hideout 00**

"Zabuza-sama I'm back" she shouted to the downed missing ninja, he says "great, you got the herbs"

she nods walking in when Zabuza says "Haku whats with the red face?" she looks at the mirror in their hideout and notices she's till blushing, she tries to cover saying "nothing i'm just not feeling well, give me a moment to prepare your medicine"

as she was taking out the herbs Zabuza noticed a piece of paper on fall from her basket and says "hey Haku what's that on the floor?"

she looked down and noticed the paper. She reached down and read out loud for him '_dear Zabuza-san and Hunter ninja-chan. This is Naruto Uzumaki, you probably remember me from fighting you when we first hit wave. you're probably still tired so I will save you the boredom and tell you Gato is probably going to double cross you. I can say this with confidence because through the time he's been in business he has been known to double cross the people he hires some missing ninja who come to his employment just vanish after working for him._

_Seeing as how you love breathing as much as I do and you know what he does to the woman he enslaves. So I'm giving you this deal, when you recover in a week come to the bridge and ask for a rematch against me; no outside interference no body acts against anyone. I win you come with us to the leaf as a our newly minted shinobi, I know the Hokage and one of his advisors personally, and besides I think Haku-chan would like to know she's got family.' _

she gasped at that while Zabuza went wide eyed and said "I thought your clan died out in the purge?" she while still having her eyes glued to the paper said "guess some made it out safely"

she continued: '_anyway as I was saying the village would love to have you with us I can assure you Haku-chan won't be used as a breeding factory or you being attacked on sight. Now if you win I come with you to help you do what made you a missing Ninja in the first place, to take down the Yondaime Mizukage. that seems faire right, well I want to cut this short so see ya at the bridge with your answer.'_

at the bottom of it read _'the Nidaime juubi no Ookami, Naruto Uzumaki_' with a little ten tailed Naruto giving the peace sign

Zabuza chuckled and said "well now I got something to think about, and this Haku-chan business huh?" she blushed even deeper making Zabuza roar with laughter while huffed and walked away blushing

* * *

**00 back at Tazuna's 00**

he walked back in and saw his girls and Inari sitting with them he said "hey everyone, I'm home!" he noticed Anko was depressed totally outside her persona when in public and asked "hey Anko-hime what's wrong?"

when she looked up she had a look of utter lose, her eyes were red from crying, face stained from the tears she shed last night she ran to his arms crying harder than last night as her body shook with sobs

he looked down thinking '_what could have happened to make one of my angels like this?_' he then remembered what had happened last night and growled thinking _'oh yea I remember, the teme good thing I copied down everything I wrote down on a spare scroll, this would devastate her_'

he rubbed circles on her back and kissed her forehead he put one hand under her chin making her look him in the eye to see him have a the softest and loving expression he said softly "Anko-hime, it's okay I know why your upset. I'm rather lucky I copied down everything I wrote down on a few spare scrolls I have. Though if I hadn't remembered I made copies, I would have killed the little bastard"

he gave her a kiss on the lips and said "now stop crying, I can't stand seeing any of you with those forlorn looks on those beautiful faces"

she nodded and smiled giving him a deeper kiss, me smiled at her and said "that's my temptress, you all just want to sit today out?"

they nodded and said "well Inari training is off for today, don't know about you guys but I can't sleep without at least one of my angels. I'm hitting the hay"

he and Anko went back to their room getting into their night clothes with Naruto laying down on his back, Anko with her head on his heart with smiles on their faces resting for a few more hours, since it was still early

* * *

**00 few hours later 00**

Naruto groaned once again with the sun hit his veiled eyes, once he adjusted to the sun he looked down and smiled seeing a blanket of purple hair covering his vision

he thought to himself as he began to comb his hand through her hair '_I never want to see her or the other's that way again, they should be how they always are smiling, happy, confident, with nothing getting them down._'

he stopped his thoughts for a moment when he felt her try to mesh into him to further enjoy the sensation she felt as she let out a sigh and say "Naru-kun"

he smiled even more knowing that even in her dreams, her thoughts involved him he sighed and thought '_Now what was that last removal process? Oh right, that's right I used the same process monks used to remove or ward away evil spirits, I'm gonna need her to make a blood clone to test on. I'd hate to screw up and have some horrid side effect hindering her as is._'

he hears a knock when someone says "Naruto-kun, you and Anko-chan awake?" when he heard that voice he recognized it immediately and said "come in Satsuki-chan"

In an instance the second oldest Uchiha during the massacre walked in and saw Anko resting on his chest. She closed the door and said "she was really devastated when my moron of a cousin did what he did" all the while looking at the content Snake Mistress

he looked down at her and nodded saying "yea, to be honest I hate seeing you all like this, Anko-chan especially. To go from the self-confident, take no bullshit from anybody woman she is, to the vulnerable girl before us now hit my heart with an immense weight."

he paused brushing a lock of her hair out of her face and continued with his speech "It's a good thing I made copies of that scroll that update what I wrote, on one seal the other's will develop the same way, so their good. But now I gotta get the new removal process into testing, when she wakes up I'll ask her to make a blood clone to do the test on, since that one is stronger than the shadow clone those dispel when they receive a fatal injury, I can the procedure and fix any kinks we run across"

Satsuki nodded and sat next to them putting her hand on Anko's head who sighed and said "you know, your right seeing Anko act as she did last night was really unsettling." he nodded as she continued "but, when she saw that scroll get destroyed she went into a full blown panic attack. She was hyper-ventilating, and was sporadic Yugao had to sedate her to get her to calm down." the more he heard the heavier his heart felt

he turned to her and asked "how long have we been asleep?" she thought about it and said "three hours give or take two or so, Also Sasuke is getting a meeting with the Hokage when we get back due to his conduct"

The young man nodded and was about to speak when he felt Anko shift in their position he looked down and saw that her complexion looked better than earlier he smiled and said "good afternoon hebi-hime. You feel better now?"

she nodded her face still in the crook of his neck kissing him. He chuckled and turned back to Satsuki and said "hey Satsuki-hime can you go get the girls, there's something I gotta tell you all"

she raised an eyebrow but nodded none the less walking out of the room

* * *

**00 Downstairs Satsuki's P.O.V 00**

I walk downstairs happy knowing my friend is no longer in despair after yesterdays events. As I walk to the dining/living room I see the remainder of my team sitting while my moron of a cousin sulks with a sealing tag placed over his mouth, note pad in hand.

I had to stifle a giggle on that display, once Naruto left and we made sure Anko was asleep even after the devastating blow my love gave, he still had the gaul to talk big even had the nerve to say he'd go to the council once we returned.

The girls didn't feel like listening to him yap all night about how Anko-chan being over dramatic, and Naru-koi being pathetic, so Yugao-chan did all of us a favor and shut him by placing a silencing seal over his trap, the good thing about this one is that It come's off when the purpose is finished or when the user removes it, it also zaps someone when they forcefully try to remove it. Thank you Naruto-kun.

Oh well, anyways once I reached the table I said "Madara-sensei, Yugao-sensei, Hanabi-chan Naruto-kun said Anko-sensei is up but she wants all of us to meet her up in our teams room, he said it's important." (Hikari was in her seal)

they nodded, when they were about to leave Sasuke stepped in front of them with a note pad with the writing of '_what does the dobe want to speak about?!_'

I ignored him and continued to walk but was promptly stopped when he grabbed my arm as hard (he's not very strong) as he could and made me turn towards him with his next writing which set me off as it said '_what does he want, answer me you f***ing slut, answer when spoken too!'_

instead of answering I swept his feet from under him and while he was on the ground, I dropped kicked him on his chest nocking the air out of his lungs, making the note pad slide over to Kakashi-san; who once it reached him shook his head in exasperation then returned to his book as if nothing happened. (we decided not to report him as long as he didn't read it while in front of Inari or when were on important assignments which require us to remain on guard)

As quickly as I did this I spun on my heel and walked with the other's to our room.

* * *

**00 back in the room regular P.O.V 00**

the girls returned to their room with the view of Anko leaning against Naruto for support half asleep, with the formula for the seal removal process of the Curse seal on his lap. He looked up form his formula and said "hey girls now that your here, I can say something. One the process of the seal removal is possibly complete." he paused with his hand raised and said "I say possibly because of the fact that I'm using an process monks used, so I'm unsure of the effects."

He paused again and said further gaining their attention "now I'm not going to do the process on Anko without knowing what could happen, so I need her to make some blood clones to test this method on." he looked at her who was looking up at him with hope in her eyes and asked "is that alright?" she nodded and asked becoming more hopeful of the seals removal "sure. But if this method works how long will it take to do it?"

Naruto could hear the desire to remove the blemish of her life, he thought it over for a moment and said "well, if this method work I could do it the next day, sooner should I be capable."

She smiled hearing this doing the happy sexy dance in her head. Naruto chuckled seeing the excitement in her eyes she was like a child in a candy store for the first time, he coughed gaining their attention and continued "now the second thing I wanted to talk to you about, was Zabuza is alive and he and his partner are going to be meeting us on the bridge in a week. I say this because I ran into his partner this morning."

the other's wanted to know why he didn't capture her or attack her, but knowing Naruto he wouldn't attack someone unless the attacked first.. well save for yesterdays events, Madara said "I'm guessing that's not all there is to this is there?" raising an elegant eyebrow. He chuckled and said "as observant as ever Madara-chan, yes that's not all there is to this situation, I have made a proposition with Zabuza. When he and I meet at the bridge we will have a sword fight, I win he and his accomplice join the village and abandon their mission to kill Tazuna"

Everyone present leaned in closer when Hanabi got impatient with the waiting and said "What happens if you lose?" the other's nodded their heads in agreement with their unspoken question brought to light. He closed his eyes and sighed saying as if it were the simplest thing in the world "I join the two of them and help Zabuza kill the current Mizukage."

Everyone's eyebrows shot up at that Yugao spoke first before the others and said "is that a good Idea Naruto-kun, couldn't you have wagered something else? And on this question why offer this in the first place?"

Naruto opened one eye and said "well, through my night outside I came across two of Gato's thugs, they were _kind_ enough to tell me what Gato does with the shinobi he employs" he straightened out and said "He hires missing ninja like Zabuza-san, and pay them a large amount to do what they were paid for, but when they are done these missing ninja become exhausted and weak, Gato hires thousand of thugs to kill them offering to pay the same amount, through this not only does he have to not pay the missing ninja, but possibly never pay in the first place on the prospect of the thugs all being killed"

The five of them had looks of disgust on their faces knowing of his type while Shinobi tend to be under handed and sneaky, but to betray someone you hire is dishonest. Feeling the air the girls were giving off he said "this is why I'm offering them to come with us to the leaf, not only to get away from the hunter-ninja after him, but to also have more kenjutsu masters in the leaf, there are only two kenjutsu-masters in the village, and me and Satsuki are nowhere near master level yet." they nodded understanding what he was getting at.

With the prospect of a third Kenjutsu master in the village, with the silent killing style in their arsenal would be a boon for their forces. Satsuki asked "what are we gonna do then?" he paused and smiled saying "why prepare for Gato's lackeys of course!"

they nodded and went about the day preparing for the on coming meeting on the bridge.

* * *

Hyoton: as you all probably read on the top of the chapter I'm splitting the story into two parts this series and the shippuden, then on between these two I'm doing a side story, while I will do all of them their going to let you all vote on which one I start with, also I'm adding one girl to the harem for Naruto, and Kiba and shino get their own girl which will be the first poll which will be due so this is the 14th of april then it will be due on the first of May which I will have the next chapter in by

Hyoton: also these are the stories I will do

Stories for poll:

**ash betrayed: after losing the sinnoh league, the people he could call as his friends/family and pokemon abandon. In his despair one of the legends who he helped in the past join him, this will be a strong Aura using ash, the pairing will be Ash/Cynthia/Sabrina/Annabel/? the fourth will be determined later he will have a black/grey lucario, black gardevoir with a tattered dress, and shiny , should these be in the harem up to you **

**Naruto/Kneesocks/Scanty/Stocking: after the fourth war, all those he cared for, everyone besides him dead, after confronting Sasuke where it all started, he was confronted by Kami to go to a world fueled by sleeze to save it after becoming the new Juubi **

**Briefs/Kneesocks/Scanty: I've always wondered what happened to his mother so what if he was an angel/demon hiding his true self from the world, till one faithful night it all changes showing who his true friends are, and the connection this all has to his mother**

**Naruto/raven: similar start to the second from the top, but sent to become raven's protector, will Naruto being around show she doesn't have to keep her emotions caged?**

**Naruto/Mai/Azula/Ty lee: again similar to the other two, but sent to change the fate of the fire nation princess, to show her power doesn't give happiness, will she go against her father to make the world better, or stay trapped in the darkness**

**Naruto/road to ninja attitude Hinata: what if the Uzumaki were children of the ten-tails and the sage of six paths, what if while Naruto was still young someone was willing to be his friend breaking the seal allowing him to protect his precious people Naruto/Hinata might add two more all depends with older sister figure Anko/Kurenai pairing**

**me/black renamaon: my own renamaon story, what if renamaon had a sister who lived in the human world, after being alone she meets a boy who suffered the loss of his parents and grandparents, living with his uncle, new aunt-in-law, and cousin-in-law, this boy meets renamaon event will show they can learn to trust, and learn more from themselves and others**

**percy/thalia: after the second war he was betrayed by the one who claimed loved him with his new brother, comforted by two of his true friends while the others slowly fall for the new arrival, he's sent to tartarus framed for a crime he never committed despite them knowing his flaw the next day, the child of darkness awakes, but will the care of the few who still care for him keep his heart as big and forgiving as the calm ocean sea at dawn? or will his heart be as relenting and unforgiving as the tearing whirlpool percy/thalia/(possible) clairissa**

**Percy(Naruto)/thalia: what if the god's and goddess weren't born the way they were depicted in mythology, after assimilating the ten-tails into himself after the fourth war with everyone who fought gone, Naruto becomes the second sage of six paths and the second juubi, using his power he creates them to awaken in a new time, with a message given to them before he left before he disappeared '_my children, I will arise in the form of a new hero, who will aid in your protection, he will be the controller of all things, the master of light and darkness with coincited rings in his eyes lite with a cauldron blue glow with comma lined within them, wait for me my children'_, thousands of years later he awakes Percy(Naruto)/thalia **

so pick the new story and log it away somewhere, because after the first poll is over this will be the next, by following the votes I will do the new stories in that votes order, for the one's with additional girls if you want someone added pm me and we can collaborate on it.

Hyoton:till then Ja ne


	4. the Journey for the sucessor

Naruto:what up with the peppy attitude all of a sudden?

Hyoton:well over the last month or so my grandfather was fighting Cancer, which resulted in my slow page creation due to depression, I received news that he's totally fine now

Naruto:Well that is good, So how often are you gonna do chapters anyways?

Hyoton: well I'm gonna do it by ear, also I forgot to make the poll yesterday, so It's up now, and here are the poll's thus far

**polls: **

**Temari (4)**

**Mei (18)**

**Yugito Nii (18)**

**Fu (11)**

**Kurotsuchi is a given (I feel there aren't enough fics of her, and I've gotten a few reqests)**

**Kushina (a possibility for her, and her daughter)**

**Mikoto (again a possibility)**

**Tsunade (definite might as well do Shizune if i'm going to do a mother daughter pair, and an all Uchiha pair, might as well do a student teacher group)**

Hyoton: as you can see, the polls are decent with Mei in the lead, and Kurotsuchi trailing her, as the poll said by the time the poll is over depending on how close it is like with Mei and Kurotsuchi as the end result being the highest of the two then both of them will be added but it will depend on how close the results are

Naruto:Now with the story you forgot to mention about Tsunade you know?

Hyoton looks over to Naruto with a raised eyebrow then gives a 'oh': right, right, well over the last reviews from first chapter, and the first version of this story I decided to add Tsunade to the harem, I didn't want to before because I couldn't figure out a way how, till yesterday someone pm'd me a answer to that problem

Naruto: what happens if someone wants another person added to the group?

Hyoton: hmm I guess, if that were to happen they would have to have a decent way to make it work if their older than him, or if their dead recently brought back to life so we could collaborate on this and build up on it, again i'm up for those who are willing.

Hyoton:Now with a side note with the poll going I want you to pm me for two things your vote on the story I should do between this and the second story, and a pm poll should Sarutobi live/die in the invasion and should he become younger through Naruto's chakra

Naruto: alright Can we start now?

Hyoton:of course now...

Hyoton and Naruto: on with the show!

* * *

**_00 overview of the past couple days 00_**

_Over the last couple of days the teams prepared for their meeting on the bridge with the esteemed missing-ninja Zabuza Momochi, and his accomplice. And as always over the time the two teams have been at Naruto's newly found relatives home, Sasuke has been a pain in the literal ass. Sakura annoyed the group of seal users (they all know how to use seals, but Naruto, and Madara are masters at it) about the seal over Sasuke's mouth. When they told her how to remove it much to everyone's annoyance, the 'avenger' went on to demand Naruto teach him what he knows as compensation for wrongfully attacking him! (as hole right!). Naruto refused, saying that he wouldn't have been bound that way in the first place should he have mind his own business, in which Sasuke retorted that he had every right seeing as he was an elite._

_Naruto and the other's drowned him out, while he and the Jounin and the people he trusted (meaning everyone but Sasuke and Sakura) the plan, and the propositions that were entailed to the winner. They all agreed with his plan. over the following days, they all trained Inari, and surprisingly Tsunami as well who wanted to learn how to defend herself from someone who used jutsu/chakra, her reserves, for someone who never learned to access them were ridiculously high, that of a seasoned jounin, but that's probably due to the blood in her DNA. She much like Inari had multiple affinities for wind, water, and fire giving her boil, and ice, and storm. _

_The girls had suited Tsunami with the same seals as Inari making her improve at a large rate, especially with the seals. She could even beat Kakashi with the quick time it took to train her, they also discovered that she had a amazing nack with fuinjutsu, and medical jutsu (poisons and antidotes included). She and Anko hit it off when it came to torture, nearly took Anko's outside personality for her own, it was a scary sight, seeing the kind motherly Tsunami, become a sadistic and forward Ankonized woman. (that's right made my own word)_

_Don't even get her started with weapon's, for those who wonder what I mean. Well let ol'Hyoton paint a picture for you. After a couple of days of training Sasuke had noticed Inari's mother become more attractive (and she already was for a young lady, but with the training she got from all of them she was damn well near an A-rank in the bingo book). Anyways he made a remark about him making her his woman, and her learning her proper place under him with her legs spread... Yea that was when they were in the kitchen, though they made her a custom Nodachi, and Chokutō like Satsuki's, she showed just how a kitchen wife could be more dangerous, than a Biju. That was when they all made a mental note from that little experience ' Never. Get. On. Her .Bad side!_' _even Hikari was frightened, rightfully so. _

_She was still steamed and went off on her father, who was peacefully drinking next to the incident. He has been nearly a week sober since that day. They all spent the week, preparing with the meeting Incase they meet with Tazuna and whoever came with him._

* * *

**00 overview over 00**

We rejoin our heroes and Tazuna walking towards the bridge, prepared for whatever happens this day. They discussed with Tsunami and Inari about everything they had planned, and agreed that with their training they could handle whatever they were going against should Gato send thugs or shinobi. Hikari decided to stay in her seal, for various reasons, one for being her eyes in the back of his head so to speak. Team seven hadn't improved during the training, Sakura still fawned over the 'last loyal' Uchiha; while said brooder was doing just that.

After waiting for a few moments a thick fog rolled in, as they hear footsteps coming from the opposite end of the bridge, echoing over the deafening silence. With each step Sasuke, and Sakura felt dread, while Naruto and the other's were on high alert. After a few moments the fog began to lift, as the fog cleared the images of the awaited duo came into view a little away from their location. Naruto spoke "so Zabuza, what do you say about my proposition, interested?".

Zabuza and his apprentice walked closer till they were in front of him, and he could hear Haku's heart rate increase, as she began to remember what he said to her before she completely vanished. Zabuza grinned under his cloth wrapping around his face and said in a manacle glee "you bet kid, I wanted a rematch against you, and now I got it. You besides the other seven swordsman are the only ones who make me work for my win". The glee in the missing-ninja's voice was indescribably visible to everyone present

Naruto said "so Zabuza before we start our rematch, what do you say to the terms, ninjutsu/taijutsu forbidden from this match?". He missing nin nodded and said "yea a straight kenjutsu fight, first to fall loses or first to be unable to continue?". Naruto grabbed a medium sized scroll from his belt lined with packs and seals as he said "the one unable to continue, if what I'm guessing is going to happen is, we're going to need our chakra", he hears Hikari says in his head '**ha like you need to preserve chakra, your reserves are large enough to fuel the elemental nations for a million lifetimes**'. Naruto grumbles and says "so shall we start the match?".

Biting his thumb he unfurls the scroll showing a complex array, swiping the blood coated digit across the array revealing two large Zanbatou much like Zabuza's except one looks like a butcher's knife with medical tape wrapping around the hilt. (Zangetsu bitches, one of the most badass weapons I've seen ever)

the second looked like something you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of. The blade itself had Zabuza's frame, but it looked intimidating as hell. The hilt feathered out three times over lapping the other on both sides, on the blade itself it was thick but it looked hollow, the blade had mini-blades protruding from the sides, the top of it acted as a protector meaning it couldn't pierce, but it could shread. the center of the blade was just a long hollow slit. (haseo's first job extension)

Everyone even the girls in Naruto's group looked at the blade in curiosity when Hanabi asked closely looking at the sides of the Zanbatou "Naruto-kun when did you make that weapon, let alone what does it do?"

He just puts in a seal on his back and says "it was one of the projects I did in my spare time, but I'm not risking killing Zabuza with it so I'm using Tensa Zangetsu-hime's elder twin brother"

Naruto grabbed the second sword, when it was in his grip the medical wrapping unraveled itself from the tip of the sword till it was around the metal as a handmade hilt.

He returned his focus back to Zabuza swinging the medical wrap and said "shall we dance, Zabuza Momochi!"

* * *

**Play 'the good left undone' by rise against **

When he finished his sentence he tossed the airborn Zanbatou towards the missing ninja resulting him to dodge to the left.

Zabuza thought '_what is this kid, this style is different than anyone I've seen that used a weapon like mine, it's like he's changed_' his thoughts weren't too far off, if one could look close enough at his eyes the Sclera(whites) of his eyes were black making his now white eyes seem to glow with a red tint in the outer ring.

Zabuza didn't have time to contemplate the reason why, when Naruto charged at him swinging the sword hitting Zabuza's sword with the flat of Zangetsu.

the impact made Zabuza feel as though he was getting hit by Tsunade (long story) even though he reinforced his muscles with chakra, he was still sliding back a couple feet when he came to a stop.

Naruto had a maniac grin on his feral face and said once again spinning the Zanbatou "nice, I'm really digging this" he stopped and went running at Zabuza with a downward slash only for it to get blocked.

Naruto jumped while in their struggle and kicked the offending arm, made a vertical slash to his legs, which Zabuza jumped over only to get back handed with the blunt of Zangetsu which only got blocked by Zabuza's sword.

* * *

**00 with the other's 00**

Kakashi and team seven had a look of shock, only seeing Naruto fight Zabuza once and win was amazing, but seeing him fight a second time with a sword as big as Zabuza's was astonishing.

Team eleven while never seen this that other sword, have seen this other style Kakashi noticed this and asked "umm... I'm guessing you guys have seen this style before at least. And what's with his change in personality he's acting as if he's a young version of Zabuza?"

Satsuki took a side glance when they all began to feel the rise in killer intent and bloodlust while she and the other girls on team eleven, Haku included was accustomed to it from being around Zabuza for years.

She turned her attention back to the fight and said "yes we've seen this style before and that sword, but the one sealed on his back is new to us. The style he made is made for unpredictability, to have them on their toes to where not even the Sharingan can completely handle it, they could block one-two attacks at a time as you could see bow as he fights Zabuza"

Sasuke ground his teeth at this, once again vowing he will get everything Naruto owns. Kakashi while not taking his focus off of the fight before them asked "that's a rather useful style, but that doesn't answer the question about his change in personality at the moment.". Yugao turned her attention back to Kakashi and said "you can thank the village for that one, all their mistreatment made Naruto act like Anko on the battlefield. Unless he's around his allies he won't go all out unless he has too, or should it be necessary, Naruto is just fighting on Zabuza's level.".

Haku raised an eyebrow at that comment she said about his village and thought '_what does she mean, what could his village had done to make Naruto-kun like this. Was that what he meant before he left the forest that day?_'(you'll find out soon)

Kakashi hung his head at that moment remembering what he used to do, but recovered knowing that is all in the past. With that moment over he turned his focus back to the fight at hand.

* * *

**00 Back to the fight 00**

the two swordsman disengaged their duel for supremacy, both jumping back a couple feet. Naruto still kept that unnerving feral grin on his face and started spinning his Zanbatou faster that he did before, the air around it made it sound like a buzsaw.

On the other end Zabuza looked worse for wear, multiple slash wounds on his arms, legs, and a couple across his torso. He thought '_he I'm liking this kid more and more every time we fight. He just keeps making me work for it, but I can't keep going at this rate his strength is ridiculous. Now I see why Haku blushes around the kid, he's something else_'

Naruto charged chucked the still spinning Zanbatou at him, which was blocked sending it back at him. While the wrap was still in Naruto's hand he vanished. Zabuza looked around wondering where he went to see a glint of silver. he narrowly dodged the downward slash overhead, to only get a swing at the side, he went in for a parry when he got a swift kick in the stomach sending him stumbling back.

He struggled to regain his balance, which proved to be difficult with Naruto's endless onslaught. Zabuza tried to go for a straight right, only for Naruto to block it with the flat of his sword again. It seemed like every move he made, Naruto had a counter measure.

He looked Naruto in the eye again to see the Sharingan again but this time they weren't the average three tomoe Sharingan, these were white much like his regular eyes with a black six pointed inverted star. (this is his youkai enhanced Mangekyo Sharingan, which caused it to change colors)

This caused Zabuza to lose his focus cause, the second he looked Naruto in the eyes he slipped up and left himself open to a backward swing to Zabuza's side.

He jumped to the side to get hit in the hand with the Zanbatou making the sword skid to the other side of the sword.

Zabuza looked over to his sword hoping to reach it when he turned to meet the point of Naruto's sword.

* * *

**stop song here **(tell me if the fight was short or not, or if it could have used more dialog so for the next one I will be prepared)

Naruto and Zabuza had a stare down in which Naruto asked "do you concede Zabuza-san?"

Zabuza continued to look him in the eyes, from what Haku had told him had a look of pure kindness and warmth, but these had a look of sheer cold, and devastation with the only light in them being the glow coming from them. He nodded his eyes saying "yea kid, I give you win. but I want a rematch when we get back, are you sure your not a jounin or a undercover Anbu or something?". He and the other's had looks of unease when Naruto answered "yea, I'm sure just your average Gennin who's taken his training seriously. gotta be able to stand with the best of em right?".

Zabuza just laughed and said when Haku got next to them with the others "now I see, why you like this guy Haku he's modest and one hell of a father. I don't gotta worry about the person I see as a daughter wind up with the wrong bloke, with a guy like this.". She blushed like mad, just like Naruto the girls on team eleven found that horribly amusing. Haku just walked over to her surrogate father and hit him upside the head with a hammer made of ice, shouting "BAKA TOU-SAN!".

Everyone laughed till they heard clapping on the other end of the bridge, they all looked through the fog to see a short stumpy guy wearing a tacky brown suit, small glasses and from Naruto's perspective smells like he bathes in booze and sweat. Behind the height challenged man, like he said was hundreds of thugs wielding loads of pointy objects.

the short man stepped forward and said "well, well looks like the might Demon is nothing but a baby demon to loose to a child. Guess it was a good idea to have additional aid take you down and the bridge builder. But looks like you brought me a couple of gifts, after they kill you men the women will be of good use.". The last part he said with a lecherous grin on Gato and his thugs, eying the girls behind Naruto. But that was the wrong thing to say around Naruto because when those words left his lips, the air became thick and reverberated with killer intent.

Everyone that was looking at Naruto was seeing the image of a demon before their very eyes form, behind him a large wolf formed behind him baring a resemblance to Hikari when she is out of her seal. It's eyes became visible showing six coincided rings with four tomoe on each ring, It had ten flailing tails swishing behind it ominously, in it's maw were a series of teeth waiting to rip them apart waiting for Naruto's word. Naruto's eyes weren't any different as ten ethereal tails swished from behind him giving him a ominous presence promising death to those who stood before him. His eyes were matching Hikari's to a t except they had a metallic dull grey/white(the Youkai enhanced version), while she had a vermilion red coloring.

Naruto has a few ticks that should never be set off (1) you never harm those he cares for, (2) never insult the innocent while he's around, (3) using the innocent as a means as a shield to save their hide, (4) betraying other's for the sake of power, abusing people, and demeaning women, (5) looking down on other's talk down about other's when you yourself refuses to do anything, (6) using others to satisfy your own sick pleasures. (7) destroying other's lives for the sake of power. Gato broke rules (1,6,7) meaning he and his thugs were in a load of shit.

Naruto's already feral features became more Lupine, his teeth became fangs, his nails became claws that could cleave through steel, his muscles became more taut, his posture reduced to a extreme slouch, his breathing became pants, then progressed into growls of anger which echoed through the vibrating air. The pupils of his eyes turned to slits that radiated anger towards the people who matter to him. in his head he heard Hikari thrash in his head shouting _'**kill the pot-bellied dwarf. He dares threaten our friends, and your mates, kill him, kill him, KILL HIM AND HIS THUGS!**'._ The wolf that completely formed around him became more defined as it went from a skeleton, to being covered in muscle tissue, to being covered in midnight black fur that not even the sun could reflect of off, as if the wolf were a living void.

The wolf was accepting her proposition of killing the man who deserved death, as it growled with it's teeth bare glaring menacingly towards the offenders. Naruto sealed the second Zanbatou and pulled out a scythe from the seal in a scroll on his back pocket pack. It was a long white scythe with three blades connected at the same point, the second blade underneath the other coming to a smaller scale same for the third being smaller than the second, with both blades being a pearl white color, on the opposite side of the scythe were three protrusions. (need a reference look up shadowy death on google)

He walked forward with the wolf mimicking his every move. The closer he got to his prey the more the wolf gave a guttural growl, making the pressure the air was giving off even heavier. Sasuke and Sakura were on their knees, panting or wet themselves due to the pressure. Haku was panting, finding it hard to breath while she found herself becoming interested in him further (she was raised around Zabuza, she's going to pick up things from him, her interest was already there but the whole arousal was being around a killer, who likes inflicting pain. Yes she's a second Anko but a bit more polite)

The girls while feeling the rise in pressure, they took a side glance an noticed how he was affecting the now confirmed interested woman, they all shook their heads thinking '_he just attracts the most peculiar girls, but that's how he got us, and he didn't try_'. Kakashi wasn't fairing better than his gennin, only reason he could stand was because he felt the Kyuubi's chakra on that fateful night, he thought '_this doesn't feel anything like the Kyuubi's chakra, this is stronger is this the power of the ten tails or_ _Naruto's?_'.

* * *

**play 'you should have killed me when you had the chance' by a day to remember**

He spoke in a tone so cold it took the warmth from everyone's bodies and the air all together saying "_**Gato. You have cheated, lied, killed, and defiled that of every woman's soul. For this, you and your thugs shall fall today at this bridge. Any parting words**_ **_Gato?_"**. The small man only said "yea, you will die. Men whoever kills that brat gets quadruple the reward, and gets first shot at all those women.". Naruto was pissed off even further and said _**"you said your peace, and today you will come to an end Shinigami-sama will have a special place in her hell for scum like you and your band of**** thugs".**_

He started a slow walk going into a full blown sprint and the wolf let out a ear splitting roar making the earth shake at it's might,right into the thugs swinging his scythe left and right. Blood was splattered left and right, as screams filled the air. A thug made a swing at his back only for the blade to be caught by one of the ethereal tails, with that very being glaring into his soul he said "h-h-h-He's a monster.". Before he could say more he was pierced by the wolfs tail through the stomach, the other's tried to get away but chains made from darkness appeared from their shadows making them all appear around him.

Naruto grinned and said _**"**** Shin'en sutairu: Karu Shi-mon(**_abyss style: reapers death gate_**)."**_**. **He swung his scythe around twice killing a handful, while impaling the blade in the ground creating a black pool of chakra that pooled around the rest, everyone in the pool desperately tried to shake free of the chains but they just pulled them down to their knees when black blades came sliced them all, the look of bodies littered the floor of the bridge until the void of black chakra sucked the bodies in vanishing in a black mist as if the thugs there and the blood were non-existent.

* * *

**end song**

he turned his cold eyes onto the damned dealer and said nothing, all he did was walk towards him. The small man tried to crawl away but he was paralyzed by the fear that gripped his heart. He begged for his life saying "Please, spare me I'll give you anything just let me live. What do you want, Money, Women, land, Power you name it. Please just spare me!". The further he begged the more he backed away from the young shinobi, the wolf long gone. Naruto watched in pleasure at the fact that he could make the man who made other's suffer, feel such fear.

Before he could crawl back any further Naruto brought the blade to the back of Gato's neck and said "if you move any further you will die. Besides you never showed anyone mercy, nor did you spare anyone, but I'm better than you.". With that said Naruto removed the blade from his neck and walked away from Gato getting disbelieving looks from everyone, till they noticed Gato grab his cane revealing a tanto attempting to stab him in the back just to get the scythe back around his neck. He looked Naruto in the eye as he said "and the reason you and I are different...". He made a downward swing cleanly cutting off his head with the blade of the scythe kissing the ground as he held the rod end of the weapon behind his back looking behind him he said "is because, unlike you I still have my humanity, and will keep my word showing mercy was too good for you. Only death will this village find safety.".

With those words said he held the scythe leaning on his shoulder as he walked to the others after using a katon Jutsu burning the bodies riding the bridge of the filth. When he reached the other's his eyes regained their warmth and said with his usual upbeat attitude "The eradication of Gato, is a success lets head back to the Tsunami, and Inari I'm tired, and could use a break.". They all nodded unsure as to how to speak about the moment they had seen (well team seven and Tazuna did,everyone on team eleven were used to it, same for Zabuza and Haku) on one moment he's a maniac, on the other he's cold and ruthless like a living embodiment of death, then on the next he's all smiles like nothing had happened just then, there were no understanding him.

Sasuke had a look of pure outrage, not only had Naruto beat Zabuza twice, but he also had new weapons, and jutsu. Lets not forget that power he radiated, all of this was something he felt he deserved. Sakura looked at Naruto in looks of fear, remembering how her father told her stories of him being a monster, this just adding proof to the situation. Why her mother(there are fics where she's the bashed so I switched it up) told her to try to be his friend was unknown to her, it sound stupid on paper and out loud.

They all decided to walk back to Tazuna's home to relax after todays events.

* * *

**00 at Tazuna's home 00**

As the party of twelve walked back to Tazuna's home, the air was tense for mainly Tazuna, and Sakura. Everyone else were walking and talking together as if they were childhood pals, acting as if they just reunited with everyone after being out of touch for some years. Sasuke was glaring at the back of Naruto's head, while Naruto talks with his team, Sai and their new ally Haku. Naruto has felt his glare since before they left the bridge, only to intensify the further they walked through the woods.

Abruptly Naruto stops making everyone else stop with him. He turns and faces Sasuke who has a look of rage on his face, Naruto asks "So, Sasuke what's eating at you to your at the point where you look like your gonna pop a blood vessel?". The self proclaimed avenger glared at him, his anger building as he said "How. How are you some no name orphan, stronger than me. Stronger than the Uchiha elite!?". Naruto just gave a flat look as he said "seriously. How am I stronger, unlike everyone else in the academy I had to sneak into libraries for proper study materials, because the school refused to give me them. While every teacher at the academy besides Iruka-sensei ignored me, I had to learn from watching others when they wouldn't help me or correct me if I did something wrong." He paused after his rant, trying to regain his breath.

He continued feeling the anger he felt when Sasuke destroyed his cursed seal removal scroll return with a new vigor, as the two new additions to their party and Tazuna listen to his rant wondering what his life was like "If it weren't for Yugao-sensei, Madara-sensei, and Anko-sensei, Sai and the others i'd be some moron with enough education and skill, that made a fresh academy student look like a seasoned jounin by comparison. When they weren't around I had to sneak into training grounds to watch what they did so I could correct myself.".

He was now in Sasuke's face as Naruto's eyes once again regained the cold ruthless look in them as he said slowly "You ask how am I strong, I worked my ass off. I didn't expect my name to get me everything I asked for, because in this world Sasuke-teme your title as Uchiha heir means as much shit to me as the rest of the world. If you and I were enemies and you demanded I give in to you, all because your an Uchiha '_elite_'as you so kindly and generously flaunt the title I would kill you then shit on your corpse, that's how little importance your title as an Uchiha '_elite_' means to me and the rest of the shinobi nations.".

Kakashi was about to intervene but Anko and Yugao put their hands on his shoulders and shook their heads relaying the message '_he needs this reality check_', he sighed and turned his attention to the confrontation as Naruto spoke "The reason I'm stronger is because, I trained myself into the dirt day in and out all to stand on par with the shinobi from other villages, missing-nin or not. I trained, till my body cried for me to stop and trained some more. Rain, snow, hail, dusk, dawn I would push myself past all limitations I possessed even when I got sick, I would put my ass through the ringer."

He turned a quick glance to his team and sai and said back to Sasuke as the look of anger remained on his face as a flash of red appeared in his eyes then faded "You can ask them, they would have to knock me unconscious, or wait till I passed out to get me to stop. I may have use of the Sharingan, but those eyes your so damn proud of even though you can't use em yet. Are only tools, not something to flaunt, you keep them hidden till your in a bind not before giving your opponent the advantage of knowing what's on your side of the field. When I was forbidden from entering the library to learn techniques, I created my own, seals included to prevent your kami-blessed eyes from stealing something you didn't earn."

Sasuke's teeth ground together at that aspect, before he could say anything Naruto finished saying "But the greatest reason I'm stronger is because, a few great people told me '_someone who fight's for themselves are strong, but those who fight for other's are stronger_', as an example on the bridge when Gato said he would use the women for his and his thugs pleasure you didn't even attempt to defend them, you had a look of pure un-interest. If Sakura were threatened to be killed if you didn't put down your weapons, you wouldn't even attempt you'd just watch wouldn't you."

The look on Sasuke's face said it all, one of pure indifference, as if to say '_no why the hell should I save her pathetic life_' Naruto snorted and walked off with the other's as the left saying "that's what I thought.". The further they walked Sasuke watched Naruto's back in unbridled rage, The dobe dared to look down on him, the Uchiha elite the strongest in their graduating year. As he watched Naruto walk off with the other's his body went on overdrive and performed a katon jutsu shouting alerting the other's to avoid "**Katon: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU (**fire style: fireball jutsu**)"**

Naruto who heard this didn't have enough time to avoid or Tazuna's home which was a few feet away would have been incinerated, so he took the hit full blast engulfing him in a blaze of fire as his image faded from the embers.

Sasuke laughed while Naruto's team remained where they were, something which Haku and Zabuza noticed and were about to ask why they weren't pissed till they heard a familiar voice "I can't help but find this to be eerily familiar, can't you teme."

Everyone froze but team 11 and Sai, Zabuza and Haku. They turned to see Naruto stand behind Sasuke with the same scythe he killed the deceased tycoon and his hired muscle. Their musings as to how he got passed them were un answered as he said "By the way taking another leaf shinobi's life unless authorized by a given mission or unless someone did what you just tried to, the first time you did this I gave you a fair warning. But it seems that your to fucking stupid to understand, I'll spell it out for you _slowly_, you just attempted to break a law dictated by the Hokage since the founding of Konoha. Shuch actions are punishable by death."

With that he retracted his scythe and walked towards Tazuna's home to make sure Tsunami and Inari are safe. Tazuna and their two new additions that had watched the scene had various thoughts, Tazuna while curious thought, what happened is his business and his business alone. Haku and Zabuza thought were curious as to what he meant by the things he said, they turned their attention towards his team and they just gave them a look that silently said _'this is something for you to ask him, wait till he cools down then ask._'

The two of them nodded giving an affirmative as they walked with the rest of team 11 towards Tazuna's home, still leaving Sasuke who brushed off Naruto's words with little to no regard, for their meaning.

* * *

_**00 a week later overview 00**_

_Since the battle at the bridge things have been tense. Like Naruto and his team had anticipated Gato did send some of his hired help to capture Tsunami and Inari should Tazuna resist, and when I say some I mean well over and her son handled the large group quite easily but the emotional trauma that they experienced was immense. While they knew that they would be taking lives one day, someday that didn't ease the fact that their hands were stained with the blood spilt from their enemies that day. Over the week everyone on team eleven Sai included spent the week helping the two of them cope with this as best as they could, Sasuke being a dick tried to berate them on being so pathetic to freak out about some blood._

_It was safe to say that, even though Tsunami was grief stricken for taking a life, it didn't deter her from chucking a few sharp objects(kunai, shuriken, kusarigama, kitchen knives, the works) near his anatomy to a dangerously close degree, or a few frying pans added, Anko was proud of her protégé as she in her words 'was able to strike fear by going for what their cared for most, and the aim, she grows up so fast'. Much like Naruto had told Haku she did have family with them, She, Tsunami and her son Inari hit it off quite well, she trained Inari in their Hyoton affinity, much to her surprise how attuned he is to the ice. When she asked he told her how Naruto could use the ice affinity which greatly surprised her, but left her even more curious of the silvery-white eyed enigma that continues to attract her. Through the week she even grew attached to Naruto's team as did Zabuza seeing as how quite a few of them are quite skilled in the use of kenjutsu._

_The week they've all been their they either spent time with Tsunami and Inari so they can get over taking their first lives, which resulted in them having nightmares for most of the week. Or been around training with Naruto as he practiced his weapon training with his scythe and Zanbatou's Kōhaishita Shinigami(ravaged reaper), and Tensa Zangetsu-hime's older twin brother Zangetsu. Naruto even started a little side project that much to everyone's annoyance wouldn't tell them anything other than 'you just gotta wait and see'. The girls weren't worried since they know that if he were doing something dangerous he'd tell them first, same for Sai, though the rest of the group were skeptical about what he's planning._

* * *

**00 at Tazuna's home 00**

we join our silver eyed shinobi and friends, as they all sit downstairs of the now near barren home. He turned to Inari sitting next to him and said "you ready for the leaf?". The young man now wearing clothes similar to Naruto's except it had long black sleeves on both sides, the jacket was non-existent, the large quantity of packs were slightly lower in number, even though the clothes had black, that wasn't the dominant color, his dominant color was a grey-blue color, on the back was a black zephyr flying across the crimson moon. He even showed more muscle than since his training started, Naruto found hilarious to see him run for his life from the hoards of women chasing him home.

The child who was rising in skill nodded with a smile looking at Naruto and said "you bet nii-san, I can't wait to see the village, or meet your other friends." the aspiring shinobi said with the utmost confidence in his voice. Hearing that Naruto chuckled jostling his surrogate brother/new found relative's hair, much to said boy's dismay. Naruto was about to say something when he heard "Naruto-kun, can we speak to you outside?", he turned his attention to his team and Haku wondering what they could want; but nodded none the less, and followed them.

* * *

**00 outside Tazuna's home 00**

As Naruto and his team along with Haku he could notice the tension the six of them were giving off, including the occasional glances she was giving him. Every time the two of them made eye contact she would look away, or would take glances at him when she thinks he isn't looking. He had a feeling he knew what they were going to talk to him about but decided to play things by ear. Once they were far enough the girls stopped walking when Naruto spoke after a few moments of uneasy silence "So what did you all want to talk about girls, something wrong?".

They all glanced at one another Haku especially, so when they quietly spoke with one another Madara stepped forward and said "Naruto-kun, how do you feel about Haku-chan?". He raised an eyebrow and noticed Haku's worried expression also filled with anticipation he thought over his words and said "well...Haku-chan is a great girl. She's kind, supportive, and she has quite a bit of knowledge in the medical field, she also can't stand Sasuke so that's always a plus in my book." the last part he said as a way to ease the tension knowing she has a dislike for the un-deserving arrogant bastard. Only to see that it didn't work, Yugao said "yes, we could see all those points, we're talking about in a romantic sense what do you think?".

He turned to Haku as he spoke "well, Haku-chan I think your a terrific girl. I couldn't begin to describe the list that I could make about your positive points. What I think of you romantic wise? Again the list goes on, but to list the top few your beautiful only thing that rivals your beauty is your heart with how kind you are towards others, your smile illuminates the night, and your laugh eases the tension other's feel. Any fool can tell that people like you and the other's are a rare occurrence, and should be held in high regard."

The further Naruto went on about her the closer she was to tears she didn't say anything, she just listened to Naruto go on with his list till he asked "these are the romantic aspects towards you, but why do you ask? You possibly couldn't have self doubts about yourself could you?". (he has his dense moments in life but we all do, don't we?)

She just shook her head unable to speak, still feeling the sincerity of his words. Anko said after waiting for Haku to speak only to have her get a case of stage fright "You see Naru-kun it seems that since the two of you meet your all she's been able to think about. When we confronted her about what Zabuza said while on the bridge, she started talking about how your all she thinks about now, and the dreams she has of you (not perverted, just the pleasant dreams you know when you go to sleep and dream of someone you like you think of the kind moments). So we told her everything, the CRA, your heritage everything."

He turned to her and said "Is this true Haku-chan, you like me. Because if you do, you do know your going to have to share me with a few other women, that feel the same way. If you do feel this way then I'm happy, but I want you to be sure about th-.". Before he could finish his sentence she cut him off by slamming her lips into his as the two kissed tenderly and passionately for well over a full minute. As the two of them began to pull away he wiped the tears that cascaded from her beautiful maroon(hazel?) eyes and smiled, which in return made her smile.

He ensured her tears were gone and said "so, Haku-chan you ready to go, to the leaf in a bit once Tsunami and the other's are packed we can all head out.". She nodded and requested they all head back to the house when along the way in comfortable silence She said "Naruto-kun." he turned his head towards her and said "yea Haku-chan what's up?". She and the other's turned to him as she asked "you remember when you were giving Uchiha-san that slight rant/speech?", he nodded as she continued "I was wondering, what did you mean as you said the teacher's refused to aid you? What could you have done that made them not like you?".

He and everyone else stopped on their march back towards Tazuna's home when Zabuza jumped from the branches of a nearby tree and said "I was wondering the same thing kid, care to enlighten us?". Naruto sighed and visibly deflated from his once chipper mood now non-existent and said "well, since your gonna be coming with us to the village I might as well be the one to tell you, instead of someone telling you the false fabricated lies." Haku and Zabuza raised an eyebrow at that remark (why do most Naruto characters have no eyebrows or eyebrows the size of a fist). He made his way over to a nearby tree and told them to get comfy, he said "what I'm about to tell you is a S-rank secret punishable by death, which this law exempts a few people me and the hokage included, should you tell this to anyone without my consent or the Hokage's permission you will die, my love and respect for you regardless."

The seriousness in his eyes were startling, they nodded showing they understood what their getting into. He sighed and sat against the tree saying "to know the this secret you first must know, what do either of you know about the tailed beast the nine-tails specifically?", the two of them gave the base information they read from some books which he guessed was the more than likely mass of their knowledge on them. He nodded and said "well, one more question about twelve years ago on October what do you know about that day, either of you?" they shrugged as Zabuza said "not much, nobody outside your village knows.". Again he nodded and said "to be expected, well I'll tell you, but again this doesn't leave either of your lips unless I give the go ahead or the Hokage says otherwise.".

He breathed in and said "well, on the day of October 10th, I was born. But there is more that happened on that day than just my birth, A massive attack happened that day, this attack made hundreds of thousands lose their lives. This wasn't an invasion, but the attack of two beings someone who was going under the alias of Madara Uchiha, and the very same nine-tails I told you of. On that day not only did the villages most '_beloved_' hokage die, but so did my parents in that attack." he spat the word beloved as if it were bile.

"The nine-tails like any tailed beast is incapable of death, they would just comeback after some period of time. My father knew this as did my mother who was it's carrier. You see what many people don't know is that when a female Jinchuuriki gives birth their seal over the entity's they hold weakens severely. Someone knew about her being pregnant, which was a mass secret only a few people knew, all of which were very fond of both of them. Anyways someone knew where the birth was taking place and forced the seal releasing the Kyuubi allowing the false Madara to take control of it, all which lead to him using it to attack the village." The two listeners were so absorbed into the story, while still wondering where this was all going, though both felt like they weren't going to like where he's going with this.

"You see, my father knew that he couldn't seal it in mom due to the strain the forced unsealing had on her, the resealing would have killed her. So he decided to seal it in something else, he couldn't seal it in an inanimate object for the fear of him breaking out, or someone destroying the container or using it's power for themselves, so he decided to seal it away in a human being a full grown adult couldn't stand the massive influx of chakra due to Kyuubi being a living physical mass of chakra. So he sealed it into a newborn child, he couldn't ask another family to seal it away into their child if he himself weren't willing. So he did it to his own child." the two of them were still unclear as to what he meant as he continued his story

"he only knew one seal that he could use, this seal was a sacrificial seal, where he had to give his life to the Shinigami to seal it away, due to this my father wouldn't go to heaven or hell, but instead of eternal torment in her stomach. My mother well I don't know what happened to her, the grave I built in the back of the house seemed off to me, I checked the grave one day to see that the body in it was nothing but a puddle of blood. On the day she went missing and my father died he as their village leader asked to treat this child as a hero.". He paused and gave a downcast expression and said "Sadly this wasn't meant to be, their child was treated like shit, over charged several times over at stores for food or clothes without someone of high standing with him, the things he was sold were in poor quality either damaged, or spoiled. The child also had to constantly look over his shoulder worrying he wasn't going to be attacked by angry mobs of shinobi or civilians.".

The two of them began to understand what he was saying as Haku said "You were that child weren't you Naruto-kun, your father was the fourth wasn't he?" Zabuza looked at her like she was nuts till he remembered what the man looked like and placed an image of him over the boy before them and said "holy shit! But wait, if your the fourth's sun why are you treated like shit, I mean the least they could do is treat you civilly right?"

He looked Zabuza in the eye and said "that would be the case, but on that same night one of the civilians who saw the nine-tails being sealed told the village that the nine-tails was given a human form, because of this I already had assassination attempts on my life at the age of a day old." The young shinobi gave a hollow laugh that sent chills down other's spines, noticing the contrast between his laugh that had joy and wonder in it, now reduced to one that represented endless mocking and sorrow. Once he calmed down he said to them "I would wonder growing up, if they were able to see how my life has been, if the people he gave his life to protect would treat a child let alone his like this, would he have just grabbed mom and me and left?".

He just gave a shrug and said "well, that's life full of what if's not the what is. So before you ask do I hate them? My mother and father no I don't. Do I hate the civilians and ninja who treat me worse than they would a missing ninja who betrayed their trust, to just walk in expecting them to welcome him/her with open arms no, I don't." He smiled a true smile and said "I entend on doing what my parents asked me to protect the village, I entend on being a hokage as great as my father and the others. I also intend on finding my mom, I have Shadow clones all over the elemental nations to alert me as to where she is, if she were kidnapped I will rescue her, if she went willingly I gotta know why she left. Did she blame me for this, does she resent me for being born, or did she just need some time to clear her head."

he just hung his head and said silently "I just gotta know, if she left willingly why did she leave me alone she could have sent a message, a letter telling me if she resents me or not." They all could hear the desperation in her voice as he spoke

* * *

**00 at a gambling parlor 00**

a red head sneezed scratching her nose and spoke "someone's talking about me, I wonder who it could be?", a young woman with brunet hair and next to her a woman of equal height to Kushina with midnight blue hair she could be considered Tsunami's twin said "are you okay Kushina-sama?". Said red head shook her head and said "yea I'm fine it feels like someone's talking about me is all, I'm alright Shizune-chan, Mikoto-chan thanks." she tried to sound sincere, yet Shizune and Mikoto could hear the false assurance in her voice.

Shizune said "well if your sure lady Kushina, remember were heading out tomorrow to Tanzaku Gai in fire country, so you and Misao-chan be prepared okay!" ending her sentence with a smile as she walked out the door not listening to Kushina nor noticing the change in her face as she said their returning to fire country within a few months.

All she paid attention to was her young daughter of twelve with firery red hair like hers, but instead it was short and spiky as the bangs looked like cat's ears would when there turned down to the side. She thought as she stroked her daughters hair lovingly '_fire country, it's been years since I left home and you Minato-koi, Naruto-kun_'

* * *

**00 back outside Tazuna's home 00**

Everyone looked at Naruto with sad expressions on their faces at that moment, seeing him with such an expression was seriously abnormal with him. His eyes lost their color going from the piercing silvery-white to a dull cloudy gray, but the color returned as he said "Well lets head out to Tazuna's place so we can head home I am exhausted.". They tried to find any and all depression in his voice but couldn't find any, so they ventured back towards Tazuna's home as they left the forest, all the while missing a figure with white hair reaching his back in a pony tail with a large scroll on his lower back sitting in a tree some ways away, as quickly as he got there he left, remaining unknown as to what he want's or why he's there.

* * *

**00 two days later 00**

We see team seven and eleven, and their five new additions to the family standing outside wave ready to depart across the newly made bridge which they called the Great maelstrom bridge. Next to it was a depiction of Naruto and his team, and Sai and Kakashi next to them on it. When Sasuke and Sakura asked why they weren't on it Tazuna said a simple '_you didn't do shit_' and they left with that sentence said between them all. As they walk through the bridge they hear everyone shout their goodbyes, while Inari's fangirls shouted for him to comeback, Naruto chuckled and looked to Inari and said "to think this is gonna be even worse when we get to the leaf, since you have Senju blood in you.".

Inari cried as they left the bridge towards their new home in Konoha to start their new lives with family.

* * *

**00 a week later at the leaf gate 00**

It's been a week total since they left from wave country, and to say the least it's been three days too long, it should have taken them three-four days max due to Tazuna not having shinobi training. The reason it took this long was due to Sakura constantly asking if they could take a break. So they were a day behind scheduled returning date with the Hokage, oh well what are you gonna do.

None the less the fifteen of them walked to the front gate and saw the immortal guards Izumo and Kotetsu the few people in the village who likes him. When they reached it the two guards shouted out from their boredom induced states "NARUTO!". The two of them ran and gave our aspiring shinobi a big hug asking "where the hell you've been buddy, It's been dull since you stopped your pranks. Also Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon have been antsy since you've been gone and did some pranks of their own.". They chuckled and Izumo said "while they were hilarious as hell, they lacked your finesse you posses to change the ANBU men and women uniforms with elf girls and santa clause outfits, while they were dressed in their average get-up, how you pulled that off is still beyond anyone.".

Everyone besides team eleven looked at Naruto in surprise well Yugao looked at Naruto with a blush on her face cause she was caught in that fiasco. Haku asked surprised "Naruto-kun how the hell did you pull that off, Anbu are supposed to be masters of stealth and infiltration? Better question, why did you do it?". He just looked at her with a smile and said "well, it was a technical mission the hokage gave me when I was in the academy, he gave me a image of every Anbu member's mask, this was to find out how lax they got, the longer it took to catch me the more seriously they needed to up their training. But I gave the ANBU a handicap, I would let myself be seen by one of them, and they would chase me as a test of stamina while I wore a kill me now neon orange jumpsuit.".

Zabuza just looked at him with his eyes wide open and said "kid if you were older when you did this you'd be a serious threat if you could get into a village's black op's base and sabotage them.". Anko chuckled and said "oh that's not all, he would wear the jumpsuit and do similar missions, one was he would prank a paint bomb a number of stores, and the Hokage monument to test their reaction time, the only one's who could come close to catching him were Iruka Umino former Anbu, me, Yugao, and Madara here. Everyone else would be dead tired after twenty minutes.".

Sakura didn't understand where they were going with this and said "so the dobe got away from the Anbu and prank the village, big fucking woop.". Kakashi turned to her as did the other's as he said "Sakura imagine if the paint and plunger darts, and tripwires were traps used were the equivalent of paper bombs, kunai/shuriken traps and etc., what do you think would happen to the village if these were the tools he used back then?". She just shrugged making Zabuza say in exasperation "if the kid could do all those things like what he did with the Anbu, and the paint bombs and darts were weapons and shinobi tools the village he did these things too would be utterly destroyed. He'd be the ultimate stealth/sabotage specialist.".

She and Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock and disbelief while he had a innocent smile on his face. He turned to Izumo and Kotetsu and said "well we got five new additions to the village and we gotta meet with the Hokage, I'll talk to you guys later.". They waved goodbye as they traversed to the Hokage mansion. Along the way to the mansion Tazuna, Tsunami, Haku, Zabuza and Inari noticed the glares pointed in their direction more so Naruto's as they whispered '_it's the demon' _or _'thought we would have finally been rid of him this time, since he was outside the village_'. They were appalled by what they were hearing and were going to retaliate when they were stopped when Naruto discreetly shook his head signaling them to stop what they were about to do.

* * *

**00 Hokage Tower, Hokage's office 00**

It was a long walk to the Old man's office, dealing with the hate filled whispers, the venom filled glares and the rocks, and broken bottles thrown Naruto's way, someone even had the nerve to directly attack him, but failed horribly. Now their dealing with a bitch of a secretary using every lie possible to keep Naruto from entering the Hokage's office. She said "Sorry but the hokage's in a meeting right now, and he'll be busy all day, come back at another time." trying to sound sincere to the other's in Naruto's group while glaring with hate as she spoke.

Naruto sighed and was about to walk away till Anko put her hand on his shoulder shaking her head, she turned towards the Secretary and said "Look bitch, we just got finished with a mission and if you want to explain to the Hokage why your keeping his shinobi from completing their mission then fine, but prevent us from finishing a mission of high importance then you're welcome to become a meal for my snakes." to add emphasis she placed her hand out as several large Vipers came out of her cloak sleeve wrapping around her neck. She smiled sadistically seeing the look of fear written on her face and said "So that meeting's over with right?" the secretary nodded as Anko said "excellent. See that wasn't so hard.".

they all made their way towards the Hokage's office. They knocked on the door when they all heard a '_enter_', they proceeded to walk through the door seeing the aged kage and his single most highly trusted advisor Danzo Shimura. He turned to the large group present and said "ahh Naruto-kun, Sai-kun I trust your mission went without problems?". They gave mixed reactions the total team eleven shook their heads as did Kakashi and Sai, with their five new additions. While Sakura and Sasuke shook their head in a positive sense making the two elderly men raise their eyebrows at that. The elder Sarutobi noticed the addition's to their group and said "I think it would be best if you told us your mission reports right?".

So for the remainder of past hour Naruto and the four jounin present went into an explanation of the events that transpired out in wave. To say the least the two of them were appalled with the actions Sasuke took and acted, the Hokage turned towards Sasuke and said "you Sasuke Uchiha are placed on probation till the chuunin exams, and you are to do nothing but D-rank missions separate with your team's missions, a fair amount would be two hundred d-rank missions.". The young boy was furious he shouted "You can't do this to me, I'm an Uchiha Damn it.".

The Hokage had a look of indifference on his face as he said "I don't care brat. Just because the civilian council will kiss your ass doesn't mean I will, you and the council and shinobi are my bitch, I ask you to jump you say how high, should you be unable to get there I will toss your ass up to that point. Just be happy non off them killed you for attempting to kill a leaf shinobi or you would be the end of the '_last_' Uchiha, now you and the rest of your team get out of my sight.".

Sasuke fumed and left with Sakura and their jounin sensei following behind them with Sai saying "at your leave Hokage-sama, Danzo-tou-san.". Once they left the aged duo turned towards the group before them as Danzo asked "now that, that's over what do we owe the honor of having not only Zabuza Momochi a young girl, and the bridge builder and i'm guessing his family?" Naruto grinned and said "well besides Zabuza and Haku-chan wanting to join the village, I got a bit of news.". The hokage and Danzo shook at Naruto's expression, they've been on the receiving end of that expression or seen someone on the receiving end it ended in an unexpected way.

The aged duo looked at each other and said in unison "do we want to know Naruto-kun?" hoping he'd say no. Sadly Kami-oujo-sama didn't smile upon them as he and his team formed the same grin, he said "ohh yes you are going to want to know this, Inari would you be so kind as to show them?". The young boy nodded and did a few handsigns saying **"Mokuton:Take toge no kabe(**bamboo thorn wall**)".** The minute he said those words a thorny wall of bamboo shot up from the ground and then receded making the floor look as if it never existed. The two of them were flabbergasted, their eyes were shot out of their heads, their jaws were on the ground and babbled incoherently.

Naruto laughed at their faces which he took a quick photo of before they noticed. He let that happen for a moment and said "gentlemen let me introduce to you Inari Yuki-Senju-Uzumaki, Nephew of Tsunade Senju, distant relative of Haku Yuki, and relative of my own." again the two gentlemen were shocked and quickly recovered as Hiruzen said " . did you just say nephew of Tsunade Senju?!". They all nodded in confirmation, he paused took a large bottle of sake chugged it before Danzo chugged the rest also needed a drink after that revelation. He asked "HOW! I mean Tsunade had one brother and he was your age well before he died.".

Naruto and the other's shrugged till he said "My best guess when he was on a mission to wave, someone drugged him and took his sperm sample or slept with him while he was unconscious and conceived a child, or the man who slept with Tsunami who was an Uzumaki had Senju DNA in him.". The two elderly men nodded and thinking that was quite plausible, Sarutobi looked Naruto in the eye "Naruto, this is of the utmost importance. I want you to go on a mission to find Tsunade, from what my student Jiraiya had told me She was traveling back here to fire country with her apprentice and three other's though their identities are unknown to him.".

He and his team listened intently as the aged kage spoke of the information he was given. He said "I didn't want to tell you this Naruto-kun but I'm dying." Naruto and the other's had looks of shock and disbelief on their faces, Naruto and Anko especially because he was one of the few who wanted to give them a chance. The aged kage had seen the looks of desperation on their faces when Anko said "Old man, your fucking with us right, you got a sense of humor just know right.". He shook his head in a negative and said "no this is no joke Anko-chan, Naruto-kun I'm dying at most I have five-seven years at the max. But with the pressure of me being a kage and the bullshit the civilian council throws at me I probably won't live long enough to see Konohamaru become a gennin under your watch. I want you to go to Tanzaku Gai, not just to help her in healing me with both your skill you could diagnose what's wrong with me, but also to make her come home to Inari seeing as she has a family here after all. This is a S-rank mission where if you accept, you will leave immediately and meet her and her group there.".

The six person team didn't waste a second to accept, Anko and Naruto said "you can count on us old man. But what if she refuses to come willingly?" Naruto added to their sentence. He said "then use force, but I would prefer you didn't fight her, so if and only if she refuses to come willingly after all you've told her, then tell her if she does I will pay from my pocket all her gambling debts." Everyone's eyes bulged open seeing as the shinobi Tsunami and Inari included know she's got a horrible hand at gambling, while Tazuna wondered '_how much could her debt be?_'. They nodded and Madara said "you got it Hokage-sama, but first we want you to get Inari instated into the Academy with Konohamaru and his friends. Tsunami and Tazuna can rest at the complex till we get back.".

The hokage nodded as did Danzo who asked "but What about Haku-san and Zabuza-san here?". Naruto looked at her and said "well, Haku-chan is quite skilled in medicine and as a field shinobi so she'd be a chuunin, Zabuza is a master of the silent killing style he could be a great Jounin to have in the group.". The new shinobi additions nodded putting on their headbands and vests, they turned to Naruto and the other's and said "I'll leave a shadow clone to take you all to the compound to stay there, till then we'll see you all when we get back.". the lot of them nodded and left prepared to get adjusted to their new lives in the leaf.

Madara turned to the Hokage and said "Hokage-sama, do you know when exactly the chuunin exams are starting up, if so me, Anko and Yugao would like to appoint our team into the exam". Danzo said "the exams start in three months, this is your time frame for you to get Tsunade back as well, Hiruzen is going to place her as the Hokage till you get enough experience to take the mantle from her.". Naruto had a dinner plate eyes and said "your picking me as the Rokudaime!?" the two of them nodded smiling at his shocked expression.

He quickly recovered and said "we will get her back before these three months are up old man, just you watch. I'm not letting you die yet old man. Also here take these." he tossed them two scrolls one was black with a kanji for one time offer, while the other was red with grey flame marks that had the kanji for cure. The middle aged duo looked at the scroll unsure of the contents till he opened the one that said cure to reveal a copy of the complete cursed seal removal theory. Before either of them could ask when he finished they were all out of the building.

He turned to Danzo and said "Naruto-kun truly is one of the most un-predictable shinobi in the village isn't he?" Danzo nodded and said "indeed he is, you should see the latest addition to the bingo book, though I do wonder what is the contents of the second scroll he gave us?". The Hokage looks down at it and says "what's one peek?" he nodded and opened it shocked by the contents.

* * *

**00 with Naruto and team 11 00**

Once again we meet them back at the gate to say "so we're heading down to Tanzaku Gai right, one of fire country's biggest gambling places correct?". They nodded as Yugao said "that's right Naruto-kun, from what I remember it would take at least a week to get there, which is how long it will take to reach lady Tsunade.", he nodded and said "I got a question what is the relation of my mom and Tsunade, I mean my father is her son, and my mom married him that makes her my what grandmother, cousin?". Anko said "my moneys on cousin, unless I know them directly I'm as clueless as Iruka as Tsunami was checking him out.". They laughed remembering before they reached the gate they saw Tsunami and Iruka chat as she directly checked him out.

He turned to them and said "to Tanzaku Gai or bust ladies, one of you willing to lead the way since I don't have the slightest idea which way we go.". They giggled at him and Anko said "I'll lead the way, before I had became your jounin, I had a mission to Tanzaku to get information.". He nodded and said "also Hebi-hime I finished the scroll, and the process my shadow clone did on your blood clone and showed it had no negative effects, in fact your reserves increase to low Kage, due to the seal siphoning off your chakra to fuel it. So once we get to an Inn I can do the seal removal.". She squee'd and kissed him repeatedly thanking him, he laughed saying "it's no problem Hebi-hime I promised I'd remove the seal, and kill Orochimaru and that's what I intend to do.".

They all proceeded to leave not noticing the shadow sitting in the tree wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. She said "Naruto-kun, I'll be seeing you soon, my dear sweet Naruto-kun.". Little did they know three other entities were thinking the same thing when the four of them disappeared with a variety of ways, the one with the cloak dissipated in a flock of ravens, while the three other girls disappeared in a plume of white feathers, the second vanished in a black smoke, while the last one just faded from existence.

Naruto got a shiver up his spine which the other's noticed when Hikari asked once they were far enough from the village to be let out without suspicion **"you okay Naruto-kun?****". **He nodded and said "yeah, I'm fine I just get this un-nerving feeling that this is possibly gonna be the most enlightening mission of our career, but I can't explain why?". The other's nodded now that he explained having the same feeling he had, Anko said "I feel like we're going to meet some interesting people while on these three months.".

They proceed to nodded and left with their guards up completely, prepared for what ever happens on this mission.

* * *

**00 on the road (Kushina) 00**

"Kaa-san, come on. We gotta go or Tsunade-baa-chan's going to leave us behind" the little girl said to her mother who smiled. She said "okay Musume Just give me a moment to get the last of this packed." she nodded and prepared meeting Tsunade and the other's in her group. Tsunade said "come on everyone we heading down to Tanzaku Gai to restock on supplies as we travel, we should get their in a week should nothing stop us.". They nodded and left Unaware of the group their going to meet once they get their.

A woman watched their departure from her vantage point in a tree, she had long flowing white hair, Black eyes with red slits for pupils, on her left eye was a scar but it did nothing to deter from her beauty, in fact it seemed to only enhance it. She wore a sleek black Kimono with violet petals dancing across it, that could just came over her C-cup breasts but left enough to the imagination. on her back was a long katana. She said as the group left "It's been twelve years since you've been from your son Kushina, while my sisters and I love our destined fiancée he's going to need his family in these trying times ahead. More than you can ever realize.".

she vanished in a plume of pristine white feathers that vanished without a trace.

* * *

**00 the next day on the road 00**

The lot of them made quite a bit of progress along the way towards their destination in Tanzaku Gai and came across their newest addition since their departure. They came across the girl no older than Naruto and the other's, though she cursed like a bloody sailor, being tortured she said her name was Tayuya and had fled from some pedophile in a new village out in rice country. When they asked her why she ran from there she said and I quote "My name is Tayuya Uzumaki and don't you fucking forget it. The fucking pale bitch, was using me and many other's for his twisted as fuck experiments, gave me this damn hickey which hurt like a mother fucking bitch...And who the fucking hell are you blondie?".

Naruto just put his head down at the jab at his hair and said "well My name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you Tayuya-chan, guess we're relatives by some connection. If what you told me is right, than do you want to come with us, we gotta get somebody then head back to the leaf, your welcome to join the village as a shinobi should you decide?". The only thing she said was "Got nothing better to fucking do, though I always wondered if I had family, though I wish I could have said that one girl. She looked pretty fucking frail.".

Naruto paused and said "Is this girl alright? Is she healthy enough to live, if so when we get back to the village we can go and form a rescue party.". The read head said "Yea, she's alright pale as fuck, though he has her disillusioned. And what does a bitch gotta do to get some fucking clothes over here, freezing my damn tits off." it was at that moment they noticed her state of dress her Chinese style shirt was tattered revealing her stomach, and a bit of her chest, her shorts weren't in any better of a condition since the only thing they covered at the moment were her underwear. Naruto grabbed a scroll and said "here you go, you seem to be my size in the clothing department, so those should fit ya if not a little loosly.". she nodded accepting the clothing with generosity and left behind the tree.

Once she came back she the sleeves of his outfit was engulfing her hands if not slightly, and the pants would sag slightly. Though everything else was a perfect fit, he then took notice of the flute she kept in her possession and logged it away as valuble momento. He said "so Tayuya-chan, the village you were going to before the massacre of Uzushio where were you and your family heading?". The brash acting tomboy said as she took a depressed expression "me and my family were of the head of the Uzumaki's, my big sister who is older than me by nine years was sent to the leaf to become the carrier for the Kyuubi, dad and I went to grass country to a low key village as a means for safety. For a time it worked till that pale bastard massacred everyone and took every child that wasn't killed in the crossfire me included.".

He hung his head and snapped it up saying "wait, your sister wouldn't happened to have been named Kushina would she?". Her head snapped in his direction and shouted "Wait, you know her, do you know where she is now!", he shook his head and said "she was my mother who went missing the day I was born, In her place was a blood clone that we buried. Though I guess that makes you my aunt. Sweet I have a aunt, though you look to be no older than I am at least a year older, though there is the whole Uzumaki longevity deal.". She nodded and said "truth be told I am no more than three years older, I was a year old at the time at least one when she left, Uzumaki newborns tend to be very perceptive at birth even to have great comprehension skills at birth. Also you call me aunt or granny and you get a steel spike up the ass.".

He nodded and said "so lets go, we got time to make up and the closest inn is twenty miles that way from what Yugao-chan says.". they all nodded and walked in silence as the two of them spoke of music and their favorite hobbies, this went on for sometime till she said "so who the fuck you gotta get that's all the way out in fucking Tanzaku Gai?" he raised an eyebrow and said "you cuss a lot don't you?" she nodded and said "Fuck yea I do, kinda like the Uzumaki's have that proverbial D'attebayo/D'ttebane thing I do the same I'm guessing you do too but you have it under control unless you get excited, or hyper through some emotion. I can't I have to switch one tick for the other, and mines cussing though it's annoying as fucking hell, since I gotta do it in every sentence.".

He nodded and said "I don't have perfect control honestly, you see I have three ticks/quirks one quirk is the D'attebayo thing, then the cussing/sadistic tick which is more prominent, and the personality switch. I'll tell you about the last one at another time.". She nodded and asked "that works, but you still didn't answer my fucking question about who the fuck we're picking up at Tanzaku Gai damn it!". Anko and the other's were laughing their asses off which caught their attention when they both said "What's so funny/What the fuck you laughing at you herd of bimbo's!". They all laughed harder when Anko said through her laughter "y-you two, a-are s-s-so much alike, y-you could b-be twins!" and she laughed even further with the two new reunited Uzumaki family joining in.

Once the laughter died down they reached the inn as Yugao said after they got checked in for the night "I only got us one big room, shouldn't be a problem should it?". Nobody protested either to tired from the laughter and walking to say anything or just got no negative feeling towards the sleeping arrangements. Anko said "you know Tayuya-chan, I just noticed you said you got some strange hickey when we came across you, can you be so kind as to let us see, I want to confirm my suspicions.".

Tayuya nodded and said "knock yourself out, just to let you know I ain't interested in chicks for the fucking record." Anko laughed and said "no problems their sweetheart I'm as straight as an arrow after all everyone on his team are his fiancée's and a few other girls from our village are due to him being in the CRA.". Tayuya had a look of shock on her face and said "your fucking shitting me!" Anko just looked at the seal as Tayuya's back was to her she said "nope no lie, and he's got quite the big heart, and will do anything to help other's should they be enemy or ally.".

Tayuya was caught off guard, by the fact that her newly found little brother/nephew was in the CRA and he had girls coming out the ass. She was brought from her thoughts when Anko said "Naruto-kun, You said you were doing the curse seal removal on me once we reached a secure place to stay right?", Naruto nodded and said "yup, let me guess Tayu-nee-chan has the seal too?" She and Anko nodded giving the affirmative. He sighed and said "mental note, skin Orochimaru and wear him as a pair of sandals. Alright Tayu-nee I created a process to remove the cursed seal, but it will leave both you and Anko-hime weak for a day, which is the reason I didn't want to do it outside should we get attacked.".

She looked at her nephew in shock and said "Your fucking kidding me, the pale fuck said that it's irreversible!", Naruto shook his head and said "for him maybe, people may have tried but they just used the wrong process, anyways I can remove it but I gotta place sutra seals on the room to prevent the dark energy and the fragments of Orochimaru's soul from escaping.". Naruto said something quietly, to where the girls all leaned in and Hanabi said "what was that Naruto-kun?", he whispered again making Anko say "didn't quite catch that.".

Naruto sighed and said "the only way to prevent the soul from leaking out or changing the seals position is for you to remain naked as I place a full body seal on the two of you. Not only will it prevent the soul from escaping but the tainted chakra as well, once the seals on your bodies did their job the seals in the room will destroy the remnants of the seal.".

Before the he could ask them if they wanted to go through with the process when they gave a resounding "Fuck we want these seals off!". He shrugged and told the two of them to strip much to his and their embarrassment, but did so none the less having Anko remove her clothing in her full glory with a pair of perky high C-cup low D-cup breast, and a few scars across her toned stomach. Tayuya was no slouch in the physic department slim waist, wide hips, and mid perky C-cup breast, she had a number of scars across her body but none that dissuaded from her beauty. (she will become a yes in the harem for later on in the story like mid chuunin-exams or later).

For the last hour and a half the room they were stationed in were filled with screams of pain and agony begging for the blood boiling misery to end. Once the process was complete the two women were already unconscious from the pain they went through, he sighed and placed them in their respective beds as he went to his own after everyone else bathed and changed into their night clothes as he did himself. The moment he laid his head down he felt something pull him into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

**00 Naruto's dream 00**

Naruto walks through a seemingly pristine chamber, white walls, tiles, curtains all also inlaid with a black/grey off setting.

He walked through the halls as he he heard nothing but a soothing melody that Hikari would sing to him on the nights he was attacked by the mobs in his youth to calm him down.

**play 'call me later' by Assiah Fantasia: **

**In the middle of night  
I was far from the flight  
They freely pass me by**

**Then I'm totally out of space and seeking my friends**  
**Is there anyone who needs me?**

**I hear what you say**  
**There's the tiniest hope**  
**You can change yourself**  
**If you want to**  
**Then you find the door**  
**We can walk from the past**  
**I was a frog in a well**

**Smile like you've never done**  
**I'm so fine**  
**Then you hold me tight under bad weather**  
**If you understand why**  
**I was crying on the river so**  
**Dwell on my self**  
**All the time**

**And you follow the light**  
**I was far from the flight**  
**They freely pass me by**

**Then I'm totally out of space and seeking my friends**  
**Is there anyone who needs me?**

**I hear what you say**  
**There's the tiniest hope**  
**You can change yourself**  
**If you want to**  
**Then you find the door**  
**We can walk from the past**  
**I was a frog in a well**

**Smile like you've never done**  
**I'm so fine**  
**Then you hold me tight under bad weather**  
**If you understand why**  
**I was crying on the river so**  
**Dwell on my self**  
**All the time**

he was so transfixed on the melody he never noticed that he walked straight into a chamber that looked suited for royalty, yet had a humble soothing feel. He would have been lost completely until he heard "Naruto-kun you've grown more attractive since we first meet.". He was shook from his trance and turned his focus onto the three beauties before him, the woman on the far left was a beautiful woman she had long white hair, with beautiful amber/yellow eyes that seemed to have a soothing yet bone chilling glow, bellow her eyes were a small scar that didn't do anything to repulse those who looked upon her, she had full C-cup breasts that were concealed by a black kimono with crimson red scar-like lines, wearing a purple obi wrapped around her waist. On her back was a large black scythe with a crimson blade, on her hip was a large tanto. on the back hidden under long ankle length hair was the Kanji written in red '_Shinigami_'.

The woman next to her was a beautiful of equal beauty. She lad long onyx black hair that went to her hips, her eyes were a matching onyx pair of eyes that had ability to draw anything's attention towards them, she wore a royal blue kimono that covered her perfect C-cup breast, the kimono had white sakura petals flowing down the dress, around her slim waist were a grey obi showing her curves, on her back was a long Katana that had the length of twelve feet (imagine sephiroth's sword). On her back was the kanji in black that said '_Kami_'

The final woman had long grey hair that went to her lower back, with black bangs framing like her sister's heart shaped face. She much like the first woman had a scar that went over her right eye which unlike her sisters were heterochromatic, the left was a lighter onyx color, while the left was a darker amber/yellow color. She wore a black kimono with a crimson red Obi, with the design of white feathers falling down around it. And like her sisters she had a full pair of C-cup breast that weren't being disguised by the clothing. On her back was the kanji written in a dull grey that said '_Yami_'.

Naruto had a look of confusion written across his face which to the three women who couldn't look a day over their early twenties, couldn't look any better on someone else's face. He said "umm, not to be rude ladies but who are you three and how do you know who I am? If i'm mistaken this is the first time we've meet isn't it?". The three women's beautiful faces were marred with their sad expressions as Kami said "Naruto-kun, we want you to remember back, back to when you were five could you do this Naruto-kun, do this and we will explain everything.". Naruto could hear the depression in her melodic voice as their expressions matched showing sorrow filled anticipation and angst, he nodded and got into a meditative position remembering the pain he felt that day.

* * *

_**00 flashback seven years ago 00**_

_we see a young Naruto of the age of five, sitting in a hospital bed as the young boy laid recovering from the assault he suffered from another demon hunt._

_Though his body may rest, his mind walks through the shroud of consciousness. He walks, and walks through a forest shrouded in the dark with the only light is the moon reflecting off the lake in the center. The young boy expected to see Hikari as he normally would when he enters his mindscape, but this was a different encounter. He continues to walk through the forest as he shouts out "HIKARI-CHAN!...HIKARI-CHAN!", he got no answer in exchange for his yells. This went on for several minutes till he sat against a tree thinking she's just going for a walk like she normally does in the woods._

_As he sat against the tree he heard three voices "hehe...He is a cutie isn't Yakumo-nee-chan?", the second voice replied in a equally soft and elagent voice "indeed he does Kaga-nee", the third voice had a soft yet rough tone to it like the Anbu who would look after him on days like today "Just think what he would look like in the future". When those words that seemed to echo through the forest reached his ears he shot up from his position and looked around tense expecting an attack. The more he looked around the more tense he became, while on the look out expecting an attack felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist making him stand straight, un-accustomed to the sensation but from the people he knew. He shook shaking in fear like a rabbit that was cornered by a pack of wolves._

_The woman who spoke last said soothingly into his ear and said "shhh...Easy Naruto-kun none of us are going to hurt you, we mean you no harm, we only wanted to speak to you after so long waiting for you since that day.". He felt himself relax into her touch as she stroked his hair lovingly, while raising an eyebrow at the last remark she said 'waited for you since that day? what does she mean?'. He felt the pair of arms that held him protectively loosen as he already missed the lack of contact from the mysterious women who were now standing before him._

_He looked them in they eyes and said "who are you three if you don't mind my asking?" The first one who spoke said "hello my dear Naruto-kun. For your question as to who we are, well I am Kaga the queen of hell or Yami if you like, the woman on my next to me is my older sister Yakumo-nee-chan but her title is Kami the queen of heaven, and the one next to her is Shigure-nee-chan the Shinigami.". His eyes bulged further the more she spoke till the last part was what caught him off guard "and we are here to speak to you Naruto-kun." _

_He backed up and said "the goddess of this world wishes to speak to me...why? To be frank I'm no one special to gain your attention. I mean hell everyone in the village makes that a daily footnote in my life.". The three women in front of him frowned as he said this, Yami and the Shinigami both brought him into their arms as Kami said from in front of him as she said "Naruto-kun, your special so much more than anyone in the village dares say. You are the only person in the world who's heart is so pure and kind after dealing with so much hatred. More than I or my sisters here can deal with, without having the urge to remove them from existence.". _

_He was shocked that they would hold him in such high regard he said "why did you wish to speak to me? No offense but I didn't do anything to make three beautiful women come and visit me in my mind.". They blushed as Yami said in her elagent yet ruff voice "We came here to speak to you Naruto-kun, because we're destined.". He raised an eyebrow and said "destined how so, I mean Hikari-chan told me I was the child of Prophesy chosen to save the world from a great threat, but what has me destined to the three goddess's of the world?"._

_Kami said "what my sister means is, while yes you are the child of prophesy, to us your so much more.", again the young boy had a confused look on his face and said "how am I worth more to you all?". Kaga, Yakumo, and Shigure both pulled away from him showing a mark on their shoulder that resembles a wolf and said as one "we're your..."_

* * *

**00 flashback end 00**

"Your those girls from before. My fiancés Kaga-chan, Shigure-chan, and Yakumo-chan I haven't seen you in so long!" He said with a smile remembering them after so long. The smiled as well and tackled them saying "NARUTO-KOI!" bringing the four of them to the ground. He laughed and said "it's great to see you girls too. But why contact me now instead of just staying with me back then?". The three goddesses smiled sadly as Kaga-chan said "the reason as to that Naruto-kun is because, we didn't have the proper abilities to make a set of avatars to stay in your world, plus it takes a long time for those bodies to be made.".

He nodded and said "So what's up girls, and what is this place?". Shigure said "this is a in between realm between earth and heaven and hell, in laymen's terms we're in limbo. There is something we needed to tell you Naruto-kun.". He looked at Shigure and said "what's the matter Shigure-chan? It looks like you girls are hiding something?". They flinched involuntarily adding to his suspicions of their secrets, He said "You know you can speak to me, you know that right?".

They smiled as Kaga said "We know Naruto-kun, you know when we spoke the first time you, we said that we didn't have the ability to make the bodies, well we do now they will be finished by the time you leave back for the leaf, so in three months.". He smiled yet continued noticing the look of unease and said "That's great, I can't wait till then. Though I will have to explain to the girls, they will need to know so we can have a cover story for you girls. Plus the council will want to have you be living sex toys for Sasuke-teme.".

They had a look of pure un-interest, he said "you girls don't care?". They shook their heads as Yakumo-chan said "Naruto-kun, my sisters and I are the goddesses of this world, with strength to make someone who look at us the wrong way cease to exists, should they try to us and the other's they won't live long enough to see tomorrow." her sisters nodded in agreement.

He just shook his head and said "wait a minute you said other's...what others are you talking about, you mean Tayu-chan? She's my aunt, cousin if you want to go by age". Kaga said "Naruto-kun, in the shinobi world, blood relation means squat, why do you think clans always marry in the family not only to ensure the use of their bloodline, but their abilities as well. Other than that would you really want the people you care for to be married of to the spoiled brat should he try something?".

He knew she had him cornered and said "Okay, you got me on that one. But how would we deal with the pain in the ass civilian council? They would stop at nothing to get what they want?". The girls had a look on their face that reminded him of himself so much when he had a wicked Idea and thought '_huh so that's what my look, looks like to other's gotta admit it's freaky as fuck!_', as he shook it off he said " I'm gonna guess the village is in for a shit fit isn't it?". They nodded and said "very well then, as long as it doesn't bite anyone we know in the ass.".

They nodded as Naruto said this when Yakumo said ""don't worry Naruto-kun we wouldn't do anything to get you in trouble,". They noticed that Naruto began to fade and said "We'll see you in a couple months Naruto-kun, and do know that your group is going to get bigger before these three months are up.". Before he could ask what she meant or who were being added to the group he vanished.

* * *

**00 the next day 00**

As Naruto began to wake up he felt pressure on his chest. He expected to find Anko or someone else to be there, but instead resting on his chest was a sea of purple and crimson red hair. He smiled while raising an eyebrow until he heard three voices, one being Anko mumbling in her sleep, the second being Tayuya clearly saying 'Naruto-kun', while the last being a unmistakable giggle he thought '_Hikari-chan that you?_'. He got a clear **'_of course it's me Naruto-kun, I had...things to handle is all sorry it took so__ long'._ **

he just mentally shook his head and said to her '_it's alright do you need me to catch you up on what's going on out here?_', she shook her head and replied _**'nope i'm good Naruto-kun, though I am surprised by seeing the three goddesses again, since they made it possible for me to get out of the**_**_ moon_'**.

He nodded again and said to her '_right, well we'll be reaching Tanzaku Gai in a couple days though I can't help but wonder who they meant when they said 'before these three months are up your group is going to get bigger, who is joining us?'_, he felt her shrug and said '_well I guess we'll just have to have a wait and see attitude_'. She nodded and cut the connection getting some rest, he began to feel the two girls resting on his chest and said "hello girls, sleep well?". He felt the two of them stiffen up making him smile, Anko began to relax as she looked up into his eyes she smiled giving him a kiss, once they separated he turned his attention to Tayuya who refused to look him in the eye trying to sort out her emotions '_damn it, why the fucking hell am I in his bed, I know he put me in mine...but it does feel nice. Better then I ever felt before when I would sleep, but...UGH I wish I could make sense of this already damn it!_'.

He spoke alerting her saying "you okay Tayu-chan? You seem stiff, something on your mind?". She jumped out of bed in her night clothes being a pair of his sweatpants that came a little low on her hips, and one of Hanabi's or Satsuki's sports bra's so she wouldn't be totally without clothing. He smiled that seemed to make her melt much to her unease as he said "well we got this room for a few more hours so before it's time to go I'm gonna get a shower and change, it seems the others are already up and eating somewhere.", with that said he walked into the bathroom clothes in hand.

Anko who has been watching the interaction between the two Uzumaki's turned to Tayuya and said "Alright red, fess up."

* * *

**00 outside on the road 00**

the party of seven, were once again out on the road as they made their way to Tanzaku Gai where they were supposed to cross path's with Tsunade of the legendary Sannin. Though for the whole time they walked Naruto felt like something was going to happen with Yakumo and her sister's words rang through his head '_before these three months are through your group will grow Naruto-kun_'.

As Naruto began to ponder on her words he was quickly brought from his thoughts when he heard what sound like a girl screaming '_HELP! Help me please!_'. He turned to his travelling group and asked "did you hear that?, they nodded in affirmation as Tayuya said "Sounds like someone needs help.". He nodded and said "lets go!".

As quickly as he said that, they all dashed through the forest to see a young girl with the ears and tails of some kind of animal, seeing as they were to far too recognize the specific details of the additional appendages. Standing around the young girl were at their vantage point at least ten grown men with various weapons beating her till she lost consciousness. Naruto bristled something that the others around him noticed when he growled in anger towards the men attacking the now unconscious child.

He dashed towards them from his position on a nearby branch, onto the ground landing twenty feet from them while alerting the mob around the young girl. The biggest guy in height and build turned to see Naruto and said "What are you doing here brat, this is none of your business.". Naruto paid his words no mind as he walked towards, the closer he got the more he could identify about the now bruised and beaten girl lying in a puddle of her own blood and dirt. On her head nearly blended in with her rust colored red hair were a pair of brick-red fox ears, on her tailbone were three fuzzy fox tails of the same color while the only noticeable difference of the ears and tails were the tips; the tips of the ears were white, while the tips of her tails were a deep grayish-black color.

The thing that made Naruto's already rising anger nearly peak was the condition the poor girl was in, she was dangerously skinny, to the point to where her ratty shirt, which damn well may be nonexistent as you could clearly see her lithe frame from her upper stomach down, all the while her shirt hung from her shoulders. Physically she was skinnier than any child who from Naruto's perspective of this girl was no older than five.

Her face was battered and bruised, her nose was bleeding as well as her forehead to where the blood nearly covered the entirety of her face, what wasn't covered in blood was covered in mud or dirt. Her lip was bleeding, and her left eye was nearly swollen completely as eye was a dull crimson with black wisps in it. Naruto fought every urge to kill the people around him for doing this to a child, seeing as he went through the same thing at her age, he grew a severe intolerance for this, as the mob around her looked at her or more so what they did too her, they aloud themselves to have self-satisfactory grins etched on their faces.

He was brought from his self-satisfying murderous thoughts(wouldn't you have similar thoughts if you saw a child in this condition?) when the same guy who spoke earlier before said "Hey kid we're talking too you.". Naruto thought with his head down as he inspected the crowd around him and the girl '_five...seven...twelve...fifteen...twenty. Twenty people in this mob alone, and judging from these guys physics their either retired shinobi, or civilians who exercise and diet very well, my money is on civilian seeing as how they hold their weapons_'.

Naruto turned around completely with his head still down as he spoke to the mob around the slightly conscious young girl "Why are you doing this to a young girl? What could she have possibly done to you all?". They all gave predatory grins at his comment. The big guy said "She's a freak, a spawn from that accursed fox demon from twelve years ago. Were all just doing the world a favor by riding the world from these monsters.". Naruto listened listlessly as he heard these people...no '_things!_' shouted out in agreement or add more fuel to the already roaring flames.

The tip that broke the scale restraining Naruto's anger snapped when a young man who looked no older than Naruto holding a sword that had a familiar feel to it said "especially now that we handled the fools who decided to protect this demon, everyone in the village found them guilty for aiding this _disease _to the world.".

**play 'cries in vain' by bullet for my valentine**

Naruto felt the anger well inside him as he said "_Trash!_". The grown man near the front asked "What did you say?", Naruto continued "_Your trash, Scum, I'll make sure you insignificant vermin never touch a innocent child again._" he continued as he turned back towards the now semi-conscious girl who felt the rise in killer intent and turned her focus on the young man in front of her, she tried to speak only for him to shake his head put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

He smiled but quickly replaced that with a murderous expression as he reached for a seal on his back that held his scythe as he said "_I'll teach you the meaning of fear...as I ferry your insignificantly damned soul to the SHINIGAMI!_". He snapped his head up removing the illusionary seal from his person, as he revealed his black sclera and his Sharingan had a white six pointed inverted star which seemed that each point overlapped each other giving it black lines cutting into it, in the two upper blades and the bottom point was a black three pointed star with a white center. (Sasuke's ems but white and black)

When the people around him and the young girl saw his transformation the people surrounding him backed away in fear, while the young kitsune-hanyou looked up at the Ookami before her in awe. The tall man recovered and said "Come on people it's just one more of these freaks kill them both!". The little girl was about to back away in fear until she heard him say "It's okay I'll protect you, you don't have to be afraid anymore. Just close your eyes and cover your ears till its all over.".

She couldn't help but feel at ease with his words as she complied with what she was told to do. He looked behind himself to see the young girl cover her ears and shut her eyes as hard as she could as she shook. He gently wrapped his tails around her while making a cocoon around the girl protecting her from the sight of blood should she take a peek.

A group of six ran at him with knives and daggers swinging recklessly, Naruto only danced around them while his tails carried her to prevent them from separating the two demons. As he moved around he used his scythe to knock their weapons out from their hands.

He said as his eyes turned colder than they already were, as he became expressionless, showing zero expression _**"**** Shin'en sutairu: Karu Shi-mon(**_abyss style: reapers death gate_**)."**_**. **He killed the six men with zero difficulty as their bodies were sucked into the endless black void of the gate.

He turned to the other's around him as he put his scythe away and drew Zangetsu-hime and said "So anyone else feel like being next?". The group who were twenty something strong were quickly chopped down to fourteen in the time span of two minutes max, looked rather reluctant to fight him as some of them ran in fear cutting the already reduced numbers down to ten, leaving the tallest man, the young man with the sword and eight other unimportant figures remaining.

The tallest of the group shouted "Come on he's just one demon brat, if we charge at once we can kill both of them!". While the other's weren't so self-assured as this guy was they followed his command and charged in. Naruto sighed and said "And more fools follow the path towards the shinigami's door having a unfulfilled life cut short.".

Readying his sword he blocked and parried various attacks from every angle. He sighed and said "This is pointless, I've got a little girl wrapped in my tails who's shaking like a leaf, who needs medical attention and what appears to be severe malnutrition that needs to be dealt with. So if you all want to go I'll finish you all off and go, before this little girl gets infected with the injuries you've all been so _kind_ to give her.".

Naruto placed his Zangetsu-hime in her sheath and said "**fuuton:Yatō hakai mangetsu kiba(**wind style: opposition destruction moon fang**)**. In the time he unsheathed and sheathed his sword the remaining mob members to fall in a heap of blood as their bodies were dismembered and eviscerated till hardly nothing remained of them, but their weapons.

**stop music**

Naruto picked up the strange looking sword and sealed it away as he noticed his tails shuffle around he looked back and sweat dropped thinking '_oh right, hehe forgot she was in there_'. He performed a quick katon and suiton jutsu to remove the evidence of the blood and bodies before he placed his tails firmly on the ground with her feet first.

Once his tails unraveled around the young child he knelt down and said "You can open your eyes and uncover your ears now.". Once she did he actually see her tense up as she looked in his eyes, he cautiously walked towards her and said as he smiled "It's okay now, I won't hurt you can you trust me to get you medical attention, and from the looks of you something to eat, and a bath?".

She continued to look at him in the eye, as if to study him for well over a moment before she tackled him crying into his shoulder crying "Nii-san, Nii-san". To say he was caught off guard was a understatement, when he was about to tell her he wasn't her brother he could see the fear of denial in her eyes when he smiled and nodded thinking '_she is an orphan, with no family of course she would want some form of family, what better family than of a hanyou or full demon in my case_'.

She gave a big toothy smile that resembled Naruto's as her three tails coiled around herself and him bringing the two of them closer together when he nodded in affirmative to her unspoken question. He smiled back at her, as she herself cried tears of happiness, he held her closer till he felt her breathing slow down. When he pulled back he saw that she fell asleep with a smile on her face, as he tried to pull away her tails constricted around him, as she whimpered as if she were afraid to lose this contact with him.

He sighed softly as he pulled her closer to him as he felt her shift comfortably in his arms. As he walked away from the scene he turned to take one last look at the young girls painful moment scowling wishing the fools have who tortured her today and since this all started suffer a eternity inside Shinigami-ojou-sama.

Once he jumped back up into the tree's and back towards the girls they could see the disdain and hatred in his face as even his eyes burned with such hatred. Tayuya saw the young girl's condition and asked "What happened to her?", as the other's looked at the little girl Naruto said to them "Something no child should have to endure, misplaced hatred.".

Madara, Anko, Yugao, and his teammates had looks of understanding while Tayuya could only help but ask "What do you mean, Naruto-kun?". All he could do is sigh and say "let's get to an hotel first, so we can get her checked out and preferably as far from this town as possible". They nodded and hopped through the trees and towards the closest inn two towns over.

* * *

**00 three hours and two small towns later 00**

As he his team, and the young unconscious hanyou child walked through town as Naruto covered her with an illusion turning her hair a bright sun-kissed blond color like his without her ears and tails. He wrapped her up in a hood to cover her due to the conditioning to her clothes.

Naruto and the other's kept a look out through town and saw the inn nearby, but couldn't shake the feeling like they were being followed he whispered to his companions "_you guys feel that presence?_". They nodded as Yugao said "_yea, I picked it up when we picked up this little girl, but thought it was my imagination, what should we do?_".

Naruto thought "_Judging from the moments I picked up on this presence I would say who ever this is, seems to be following me._".

Anko raised an eyebrow as did the other's and said "_What do you mean Naruto-kun, how do you know who ever this is, is after you?_". He smiled at her and said "_Doesn't anything that follow us, seem to involve or target me by some condition?_". The girls sweat dropped and nodded reluctantly at his evidence knowing he's right, Madara asked "_So what should we do?_".

He thought for a solid minute and said "_Seeing as how they haven't acted at all, I would say go about our business, when we reach the inn, and this little girl wakes up, we'll take her and you too Tayu-chan out to get some clothes, I'll split away and investigate who it is_". They nodded and went about their business.

* * *

**00 another half hour later 00**

After they reached their room, Naruto dispelled the illusion he placed over the young girl allowing the other's to get a good look at her, and to say the least were appalled by her condition. Naruto thought he saw just bruises and cuts, but her shirt was covering the more outrageous details, her entire torso from her head to her feet were covered in gash's and lacerations, Naruto feels the only reason she didn't die was due to her advanced healing.

On her back were the more serious scars, from her collarbone on both sides down to the heels of her feet looked like they took a knife and just dragged it down to her heels. And judging from her body, she not only had claws on her hands and feet.

Tayuya and the other's asked what happened, so he told them in depth of the events not long ago. by the end of it all Satsuki asked "So what are you going to do? We can't just leave her in some random town expecting her to be accepted by them, judging from what you told us, she's going to experience that quite often anywhere she goes.".

Naruto nodded and said "I know. And to be honest I don't think I could live with myself if I made a child so young be on her own in this world, especially with what she went through." he paused as Hanabi spoke up and said "but there's more to it isn't there Naruto-kun?".

He nodded and said "yea, before we joined back up with you guys. The look she gave me when she looked in my eyes was a look of fear. Like the moment she closes her eyes, I'll fade from the world like I was non-existent. But the thing that makes me really hesitant about taking her somewhere else...was when she looked me in the eyes for a brief moment and latched onto me crying and calling me _'oni-chan_'. I could see the desperation in her eyes when she said that, like she was begging me to say yes.".

Anko and Yugao had a flashback of when she was rescued by Yugao when she was little and Yugao became an older sister figure for her. Tayuya looked at the little girl, as she replaced a image of herself over the child and remembered when she lost her father, and meeting her friend in that hell hole Orochimaru forced her in.

Madara said "So Naruto-kun, what are you gonna do, this is a decision based solely on you. You gonna take her to some random place expecting her to be treated right, or give her a definite home where she will be loved like she should have.". Naruto just smiled at the young girl combing his hand through her hair and said "The answer should be obvious with me Madara-chan. I'm gonna give her a family with all of us, where she'll be accepted and loved with me, you guys and the other's. But right now I gotta deal with her injuries. The old one's are permanent most likely due to someone using a type of poison preventing the scars from fading, but these I can do.".

He went to the kitchen and wet a cloth to clean her face, revealing the fact that she had small whiskers on the side of her face like Naruto's. He did a series of handsigns and said **"Hīringuāto: Iyashino sutorīmu(**healing arts: healing stream**)**. His chakra gathered in his hands turning from it's average blue color, to a grey color with white wisps, as he placed his hands on her stomach still bothered by how skinny she was. He pushed his chakra through her coils as it washed over her, her nose that was broken healed, her forehead that had a massive gash in it healed with a minor scar, her near swollen eye healed, her lip healed.

Everything injury she suffered from that recent attack never existed at that moment. He removed his hands from her abdomen, just as he felt her stir from her sleep. She opened her eyes for everybody in the room to see that while her left now unswollen eye is a dull crimson with black wisps with a silted pupil, her right eye was a brilliant grey with blue and red wisps in it.

When she open her eyes everyone could notice the lack of life in them as if she were giving up, but when she laid her eyes on Naruto they brightened as she hopped from her position on the bed to tackle him on to his back while he was on the hardwood floor as she screamed "ONI-CHAN!". He just smiled and said "well good morning sunshine, how did you sleep?".

She looked up at him with a smile of her own and said "I slept great nii-chan thank you for asking". The chipper tone in her voice was a good sign for the others, he smiled back at her and said "that's great. If you don't mind my asking what is your name? I don't think you would like it if I just called you little one all the time now would ya?". She shook her head and said "my name is Tsubaki, Naruto-nii-chan.".

He smiled as the other's watched on all sharing a singular thought '_he's so great with children, I can see he'll make an excellent father_'. He patted her on the head and said "well it's a pleasure to meet you Tsubaki-chan, I would like you to meet a few people, your oni-chan loves dearly.". He gestured to the girls with him which they waved hello hoping to get her to respond, while she responded it wasn't of the intent they expected, the second she saw them she hid behind Naruto shaking like a leaf in a hurricane making them all take a sad expression.

He smiled as he placed his hand on her head and said "It's okay Tsubaki-chan, they're all very kind. You don't have to worry about the past with all of us around.". She looked up at him with a hopeful eyes silently asking if he was sure which he nodded, she slowly moved from behind them all and said "h-hello, m-m-my name i-i-is Tsubaki". The girls just gushed at how adorable she was especially Anko, Yugao, and Satsuki when they all brought her into a hug rubbing her whiskers making her purr causing the other girls to gush even further.

He smiled and said to the girls "Can one of you takeTsubaki-chan, to the bathroom so she can get cleaned up? With how the people in that town acts I can only guess what chances she's had to bath.". Anko said "I'll do it Naruto-kun. Come on Tsubaki-chan lets get cleaned up.".

She grabbed Tsubaki's hand and walked towards the bathroom with the young girl in toe. As Naruto was about to start dinner he felt a small hand wrap around his. He looked down and saw little Tsubaki who looked like she had a question, he said "What's wrong Tsubaki-chan? You don't want to bath with Anko-hime?". She just looked up at him giving him a puppy look that made Anko's look mediocre by comparison as she said "You'll still be here right Nii-chan?", the girls looking all had a sad look on their faces as the words in Naruto's words rung through their heads '_the look she gave me was a look of fear,The look she gave me when I looked in her eyes. Like the moment she closes her eyes, I'll fade from the world like I was non-existent. But the thing that makes me really hesitant about taking her somewhere else...was when she looked me in the eyes for a brief moment and latched onto me crying and calling me __'oni-chan_'. I could see the desperation in her eyes when she said that, like she was begging me to say yes'

That very moment they understood how needy she was for a family, and they swore they would be that family, no matter the means they had to take to do so.

He gained a look of conviction as he knelt down and hugged her for a moment, once he did he pulled back and looked her in the eyes as he said "You have my word I, nor anyone in this room abandon you. You don't have to be alone anymore. We're all your family, and we protect our family, you have my word. Now imoto go get washed up with your Anko-nee-chan alright Dinner should be getting ready by then okay?".

She nodded and walked with Anko hand in hand towards the bathroom as the other's watch her leave with the snake summoner.

Naruto smiled when he saw a ghost of a smile play on Tsubaki's face as she walked into the bathroom with Anko, the girls all smiled knowing that the young girls life will certainly turn out for the better.

* * *

**00 With Anko and Tsubaki 00**

"Okay Tsubaki-chan take off your clothes so we can get you cleaned off. Don't want to walk around being dirty do you?" Anko said as she herself stripped down from her now modest clothing style of Black shorts that came to the knee, her tan trench coat, and black shirt/vest combo with a white short sleeved shirt underneath, revealing her firm stomach with six pack tone, long slender legs, and firm high C-cup, low D-cup breasts, making her swimmer's body something to be desired by men and women everywhere on her neck was a wolf with it's ten tails curling around above it forming a moon.(all the girls Naruto already knows were marked already)

She nodded and removed her clothes, making Anko scowl even though she knew how skinny she was and the scars from hearing Naruto talk. But seeing it, was proof that he was sugar coating things. Maya saw the scowl as she tucked her tails between her legs, and her ears fell flat against her head, while she shook shutting her eyes shaking thinking Anko was gonna hit her.

Anko saw this and stopped scowling and brought the now shaking child into a hug combing her hand through her hair as she said "Hey, hey, it's okay I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at the people who would be so cruel to do this to a child as innocent and sweet as you.". Tsubaki looked up and said timidly "Anko-nee-chan?".

She felt her heart melt looking in those heterochromatic eyes of hers and said "Yes, Tsubaki-chan? what's wrong?". Tsubaki fidgeted as she and Anko got in the tub together will Anko washed her hair and tails.

She asked "You all like Naruto-nii-chan don't you?". Anko jerked and said "w-why would you say that?".

She turned her head to face anko and said "you and the other girls that were with Naruto-onii-chan ended up smelling different like honey, and your hearts started beating faster.". Anko was about to ask how she knew that till she saw the two ears on her head and honestly felt stupid thinking '_of course she would pick up on that, she's along the lines the same as Naruto-kun, and me and the other's by hanyou standards, that could be useful as a interrogator being able to hear a person's heart beat_'.

Anko sighed as she wrapped her arms around Tsubaki's waist pulling her closer to her, while resting her chin on Tsubaki's soapy head. She remained silent for a moment and said "yea, we do. Naruto-kun is a very sweet and amazing boy...no man, that every and any woman in the world would be lucky to have. Yet this amazing man choose us to give his heart to.".

Tsubaki listened intently as Anko spoke "You see Tsubaki-chan your nii-chan, had a similar life like you did, because of this since he was born well before you were, he was hated for something he didn't ask to have a hand in. People did to him as they did to you, which is why he jumped in and saved you and give you a family with us. Because nobody besides me the girls with him, and a few other's in our village nobody lifted a finger to help him when he was treated like you were.".

Anko paused as a steady stream of tears cascaded down her face remembering the memories as she said "seeing you like that reminded him of his past. He made a vow to never let someone go through what he did, no matter who it was he had to help and make sure they never suffered through that pain again.".

Tsubaki smiled hearing about how kind her new nii-chan was and said "Anko-nee-chan, how do you know Naruto-nii-chan?".

Anko sighed as she rinsed the soap out of the young girl's hair and said "well you see, like you and Naruto-kun. I was treated much like how you two were. My sensei betrayed our home by kidnapping people old young even corpses, and used them for his experiments to achieve his goal...Immortality. He used me as an experiment and took me with him by force, the girl you saw with the purple hair, she found me and saved me and brought me home. But the village treats me like I was the one who betrayed them and did those horrible things, but unlike you guys they just shunned my very existence, refused to even acknowledge the fact that I'm alive. I was no older than Naruto-kun at the time".

She took a shaky breath feeling Tsubaki wrap her arms around her trying to comfort her, which she was greatful for. Once she regained control of her breathing she continued "I didn't meet Naruto-koi till he was six.".

* * *

**00 flashback 00**

_We see a young kunoichi walk from the bar stumbling about as she made her way home. She was none other than the sadistically sexy Anko Mitarashi._

_After dealing with the shit her village, the glares and the whispers of 'it's the snake bitch' or __'kami why does the hokage let her roam around after what her sensei did'__. She didn't let the words get to her as she continued to stumble home to where she and her surrogate sister lives._

_She was almost home till she felt someone pull her into an allyway, and thrown into an adjacent wall. She looked up and saw three chuunin and a jounin tower over her when the jounin said "well look at what we have here boys, the snake bitch."._

_One of the Chuunin said "Yea, wonder what she's doing in a place like this? Doesn't she know it's a bad idea to wander alone at night, who knows what might happen right?"._

_The second Chuunin chuckled and said "True. To true bro that was rather dangerous on her part, but what do you guys say we have some fun huh?"._

_They all chuckled in agreement while Anko thought 'DAMN IT. I had to drugged, I can't even mold my chakra to get away, and now I'm about to get raped and lose my virginity to these dick wipes. I was saving myself for someone I love, my life just gets so FUCKING BETTER! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY HELP ME PLEASE!'_

_As she tried to get away they had ripped her clothes of leaving her skirt remaining, when they were about to forcibly take her they heard a "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING YOU BASTARDS!"_

_They all looked behind them and Saw Naruto without his seal, while in the moonlight he took a frightening visage. His eyes glowed, his tails flicking violently, and his nails gleamed in the moonlight only making the four would have been rapist cower._

_The jounin recognized Naruto and said "Well, this has gotta be a gift from kami. We get the traitorous snake bitch as a lay, and kill the demon brat. Life just gets so sweet! Come on boys we can kill him no problem!"_

_They all regained their false bravado charged, Anko was about to warn him and tell him to run, but remembered reading a report on him from the hokage thinking 'this is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? He's just a kid?'._

_For the record, any and all thoughts about a kid his age having no chance against four high ranking shinobi out the window. When the two Chuunin ran towards him with Kunai in hand, he dashed forward meeting them and channeled his futon chakra into his claws sharpening them._

_The two chuunin were about to make a hit till their hands were removed from their arms, but before either could scream they passed out in the wall next to Anko as he kicked their bodies into the wall. The last chuunin and Jounin were shocked, before the Chuunin knew what hit him Naruto was infront of him and said **"****Kaminari sutairu: Kaminari no kami shōtotsu (**thunder style: thunder gods collision**)**._

_He made impact with the chuunin using his right fist, and left elbow hitting him in the solar plexus, enveloping the two of them in a small sphere of ghostly back/grey electricity making the man let out a silent scream as his body's nerves went hay wire killing him the moment the jutsu made contact._

_Naruto twisted his fist in a clockwise motion and launched the man into the other chuunin, leaving a twitching charred body in the pile._

_Naruto turned his attention towards the last one and said in an emotionless tone that sent chills down both Anko's and the Jounin's spine **"So do you give. After seeing what I did to your three friends over there, do you intend to continue?"**_

_The jounin just charged making Naruto sigh and said_ _**"Then I have no**__** choice"**__. _

_He began a new series of handsigns and said **"Kōri tōketsu hasu no sutairu: Reitō**** ookamidansu(**ice frozen lotus style: frozen wolf dance**)**._

_He crouched down on all fours as hands and feet made contact the floor it started to freeze. He looked up and charged at the man, until...he vanished. Not even Anko's eyes could keep up, all she saw that moment was the man's body begin to collect gashes that froze in an instant, until his chest exploded outward before freezing him solid with Naruto on the other side where the explosion occurred, his hand still drip with his blood._

_Naruto looked at his blood soaked hands with disgust and whipped his hands off on the unconscious chuunin's vest. He turned to Anko and said "Wait right here. I'll be right back okay?"._

_All she could do was nod, and he vanished not a minute later with a pair of clothes that were slightly big on her. She took them and noticed his smile which she had to think was so damn cute on his whiskered face. She couldn't help but blush and say "where did you get these clothes so quickly?"._

_He chuckled as he scratched his head sheepishly saying "well, your a jounin I'm guessing so, you know what I hold. anyways the lady who owns a clothing store not far from here was more than willing to loan me some clothes for you giving the circumstance"._

_She understood what he meant and gratefully wore the loaned clothes and said "Thanks for the clothes kid. and for saving me, I owe you one"_

_She expected for him to say something perverted like the rest of the people in the village but shocked her when he said "No. You don't owe me anything, I did what I did because it was the right thing to do. And the name's not kid it's Naruto Uzumaki. Besides I couldn't live with myself knowing I could do something, but didn't. It wouldn't be right."_

_She smiled at his words wishing more people in the village were like him, she was about to say something when he said "but if you want to repay me, we could be friends. That sound fair right? I've seen you walk around the village sometimes and see how they treat you. And I can tell you don't have many friends". She nodded, once again shocked and struggled to get up only to almost fall on her face, if it wasn't for Naruto catching her as she fell in his arms._

_Naruto asked "Are you okay miss? Your not hurt are you?". She shook her head no as she sat down and said "No I'm not alright, but drop the miss Naruto-kun, the name's Anko, Anko Mitarashi. Anyways those bastards drugged me, so I can't even tell heads from tails right now."._

_He frowned and said "If that's the case, then you can stay with me tonight. I wouldn't want a pretty lady like yourself to end up in a situation like this on the way home again. What do you say, it would mean a lot to me and my conscience knowing you had a safe place to sleep tonight without risk of getting hurt or raped."._

_She blushed at the pretty lady remark. As she looked him in the eyes seeing he was dead serious about his words and said "Alright kid, think you could help me stay steady, those drugs they slipped me screwed up my balance.". _

_He nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her up and wrapped an arm around her waist, as he said "great, did you have anything to eat Anko-chan? If not I could make you something?"._

_She was about to say yea she ate, because she didn't want to inconvenience him anymore than she already was till her stomach protested making him laugh while she blushed. He said with a wide smile "well someone's honest out of the two of you. I'll cook the minute we get to my house. You can close your eyes and nap if you want? It's a long walk till we get their."._

_She nodded and passed out saying "thanks Naruto-kun.". He smiled as he walked with her draped on his shoulder saying "no problem Anko-chan. No problem."._

* * *

**00 end flashback 00**

"And that was when I first met Naruto-kun. He saved my life, not just once but several times. He saved me from the cursed life my former teacher placed upon me, he gave me a reason to go on, and he gave me something that I hold value over all else...his heart." Anko finished with a whim sickle smile

Tsubaki had a smile on her face as well as she said "Naruto-nii-chan is amazing isn't he?", Anko just looked at her with a smile kissing her forehead and said "Yea. Yea he is amazing, and I'm lucky I have him. Now that we're all squeaky clean, lets get dried off and get dress, tomorrow we're all going to get you some clothes to wear at the next town.".

The little girls face lit up and nodded getting out of the tube shaking like a dog making Anko fight every urge to break down in tears laughing at how adorable the scene was wishing she had a camera, when her tails and hair did a cartoony '_poof_' expression as her hair turned into a afro, and her tails in no better condition.

The little girl was clueless as to what was going on so she asked "What's so funny Anko-nee?". Anko just placed her clothes on the sink, and walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Tsubaki remained silent for a few moments till she heard Anko roar in laughter in the living room.

The little girl was clueless as to why she was laughing, and wrapped a towel around her waist like she saw Anko do and followed her into the living room.

* * *

**00 in the living room Naruto's P.O.V 00**

As I was almost finished cooking the girls all came from their separate rooms after taking their showers '_thank Kami-chan, for the multiple rooms and showers, luckily I made a clone to take over cooking so I could take my shower_'. I could only dress in a pair of my home workout clothes, wondering why the girls I love are so obsessed with wearing my clothes as night clothes, even Tayu-chan?

I just cut of the stove as I marveled at the girls that came from their rooms, all having separate scents and different colored night shirts, which either looked like the girls were swimming in them, or came just below their hips, or couldn't button the top completely.

As I just marvled at the sight of the girls, the bathroom my Hebi-hime and newly adopted sister went into burst open as Anko came out clad in only a towel with her hair clinging to her neck. It looked like she was struggling with something, so I ran over to her and asked "What's wrong hebi-hime. What is it?"

She looked at me with tears streaming down her eyes, and suddenly burst into a laughing fit making me look at the others mentally asking them '_did, the seal removal process, end up wearing away at her sanity or something?_'. As if they understood me they all shrugged, as confused as I was.

Well until the bathroom door opened again to reveal little Tsubaki-chan clad in a towel as will still dripping wet, with her hair in a massive poof ball, and her tails in no better of a condition.

I just chuckled went up to Tsubaki-chan taking her towel drying her off and said "did you enjoy your bath with Anko-nee-chan, Tsubaki-chan?". She nodded and gave me a big smile, with one of her fangs poking out from her upper lip.

She nodded and said "Yea, Anko-nee-chan is amazing. She also told me a story about when you were my age, you were awesome Naruto-nii-chan!". I just raised an eyebrow and asked "What did I do when I was your age, that made me so amazing?".

So she went and re-told everyone present the story about the night I had met Anko-chan. I remembered that I didn't tell everyone about that day so the looks on their faces were well deserved: Yugao was shocked about that happening, Madara was impressed obviously for me handling four higher ranked shinobi than I was seeing as I was a academy student at the time, Hanabi and Satsuki were also shocked and scared for Anko at that moment.

The room was silent for a moment till I did a comical hand smack and said "Oh, I remember that day. Still can't forget those ba-" I was about to continue that word till I got conked in the head with a ladle from my Shadow clone looking at me disapprovingly.

I glare at it and said "I was about to say buffoons, sheesh give me some credit. I know not to cuss in front of children.".

It nodded it's head and dispelled letting me know dinner was ready finally. He ran to the bathroom to grab the clothes she placed in the bathroom to wear and said "alright Tsubaki-chan, it's time for dinner. And you gotta put on some clothes, luckily I made some adjustment seals on them incase something like this had happened.".

He put her in the clothes to see that they were pretty much drowning her, so he placed his hands on the seals on the left shoulder, and the pants left leg. As he pushed his chakra into the seals he said "let me know when they fit comfortably on you k' imoto-chan?"

She nodded and focused on the clothes till they were snug and say "That's enough nii-chan.".

He nodded after he removed his hands from on the seals, and looked her over and nodded in satisfaction. He picked her up and said "lets get you some food k', put some meat on thse bones."

She nodded as everyone prepared their plates, they came to the realization of her inability to use eating utensils due to the town she lived in, when she asked how to use the chopsticks for their curry. They decided to spend most of their time eating to teach her how to use certain utensils and when it's necessary to use them.

* * *

**00 After dinner 00**

Once we taught her what tool to use while eating, we just stared as her as she demolished plate, after plate of curry made everyone look at her in morbid fascination, even myself couldn't look away from her as she wolfed down the entire pot of curry.

I just thought '_is that how I look when I eat ramen? Yea that is disturbing, yet I can't look away...Interesting_'. Once she was finished she gave a long yawn as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand making me chuckle and say "Alright, looks like it's someone's bedtime. We gotta go to bed early anyways if we want to get to Tanzaku Gai on schedule.".

She nodded as I picked her up and placed her down for bed. When I put her in the bed with Anko and tucked her in she grabbed my hand and asked "Nii-chan, can you sleep in here with me. Please?".

The others were already in their beds themselves fast asleep, besides Anko and I as we prepared Tsubaki-chan for bed. I looked at the two of them as my new Imouto gave me that jutsu that seemed to be known genetically by every female since birth. I gave a false sigh of exasperation and nodded making her give a silent cheer much to Anko's and my own enjoyment as her tails wagged happily.

I watched as Tsubaki shifted around in the bed on the so she would be in the middle as Anko and I were on either side of her. Anko had her arm around Tsubaki and I had my hand on Anko's hip comfortably resting there, as I decided to sing her a song so she could sleep.

**play 'Alones' by aqua timez **

**Flying High into the clear blue sky **

**has left your wings fragile**

**and now I can see those folded wings are making you feel tired**

**Don't try to force a smile for anybody else**

**but don't forget that it's okay to smile for yourself**

The young girl looked me and Anko in the eyes as he sang seeing that my words were sincere and were coming from the both of them

**Your sweet voice didn't always seem to hurt me**

**now I hear it everyday, the pain engulfs me**

**I wanna go back and relive all our moments **

**but my luck is now against me **

**there are no words to describe it **

**the feeling that I get whenever I look into your eyes **

**your feelings cannot hide from me**

As she listened to my words I could see she couldn't help but remember forcing herself to smile so they wouldn't see the pain she held

**try to hide all your pain deep inside**

**but we don't need the sky to fly **

**we can just swim in the sea, as time goes by**

**even if you forget yesterday**

**I will still be there for you**

**Tommorow is a brand new day**

As I sang the young girl slowly drifted off to sleep feeling more and more at peace with her new found family.

**Flying high into the clear blue sky **

**has left your wings fragile **

**and now i see those folded wings are making you feel tired**

**don't try to force a smile for anybody else**

**but don't forget that it's okay to smile for yourself**

At the end of the song she was on the brink of unconciousness before she said "Night nii-chan,nee-chan".

Anko and I kissed her on the forehead as she brushed some of her hair from her face as we responded "goodnight Imouto, sleep well".

When we were shure she was asleep Anko looked me in the eyes and said as she moved closer to me "Your great with kids you know that Naruto-kun?".

I couldn't help but chuckle as I moved closer as well and said "It's just how you treat them, anyone can be good with kids.". She shook her head as she kissed me chastly on the lips and said "no, you naturally know how to. You maybe modest, but the girl and I see it. You would make an excellent father Naruto-koi.".

I smiled and kissed her in return, pulling her and my new Imouto closer and said "If I would make a great father, would you and the girls be willing to become great mother's?"

She blushed and nodded quietly making me chuckle as I said "well, that's a subject for a later time. But for now, we gotta rest up, so we can get to Tanzaku Gai in the next few days.".

nodding she puts her arms around my waist pulling the three of us closer, as we fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

**00 the next day no more Naruto P.O.V 00**

as they all bound through the tree's with their newest addition to the group on Naruto's back with her henge placed, like they said they would they got her a nice quantity of clothes though she was more comfortable wearing boys clothes, which showed as she was wearing a pair of long black pants, grey short sleeved shirt with a black fox on the back.

Naruto turned to his group and said "How much farther is it to get to Tanzaku Gai Yugao-chan?". She said while dodging a tree branch "At the speed we're going, given we don't run into any unforseen events tommorow...two days by the latest.".

By their luck Naruto had to avoid a strong Suiton jutsu putting everyonne on their guard as he landed on the ground he told Tsubaki "Tsubaki-chan, you see that tree with the hole in it?".

She nodded he said "I want you to stay in that hole till one of us comes and get you okay?", again she nodded giving an affermative before she ran into the hole in the tree.

He turned his focus to the direction the jutsu came from and said as he drew Zangetsu "Come out whoever you are.". He and the others just got a chuckle hearing a masculine voice say "Heh, the leader didn't tell us he was a over confident squirt did he?".

Naruto tensed as two people stepped out from their hidden spot. The first was a tall man probably equal in height with Zabuza, but had blue skin, even darker blue hair, his eyes were small and had teeth like a sharks, while wearing a black cloak wearing red clouds. On his back was sword wrapped in bandages that seemed to move.

And to his, Madara, and Satsuki's suprise the next person was a person standing parallel with the fish-mans shoulder. 'He' had neck length brown/black hair, with two lines going into 'his' face, and had the sharingan active.

Naruto was the first to speak "Itachi?". 'He' turned to face Naruto and said "Hello Naruto-kun, we need you to come with us if you would. Come peacfully and they won't die, don't...well you don't want to take the second option."

While Naruto looked Itachi in the eye he could see that 'Itachi' was trying to give some form of message, as he kept on casually looking into the forest. Naruto subtly nodded and said "Can you guys handle fish-fry here?".

The blue man took offense to this and said "DAMN it! My name is Kisame Hoshigake brat, and don't you forget it.". He turned to his partner and said "Itachi can I kill the brat, se we can be done here?"

"No, you deal with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's companions, I'll deal with him. Besides your more suited for multiple combat, I'm singular." 'Itachi' said making Kisame sigh and nod reluctantly.

Naruto made a dash for the forest with the second 'last' Uchiha close behind him, making everyone who knows him thinks '_good luck Naruto-kun_'.

* * *

**00 With Naruto 00**

As the two landed in the forest he said with a smile "Long time no see...Isane-chan".

She nodded and dispelled her illusion showing a now more feminine version of Itachi in his place. She had long blue/black hair, coal black eyes, her face gave a heart shape definition, and her frame was more defined in the cloak that was visible with curvy figure that didn't show off to much or too little but left the full definition of her form to be unknown.

Before he could say anything else she tackled him into a hug and said "I missed...you so much...Naruto-kun". He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist as the two just laid there as he said "I missed you to Isane-chan.".

While she could tell something was bothering him she decided to ask "do you still have that necklace I gave you?". He nodded as he sat up with her still straddling his waist.

He pulled the necklace she gave him out from under his shirt collar saying "of course Isane-chan, though I always wondered why there was a seal on it, a blood seal at that?".

She chuckled and said with her still stoice voice filled with emotion "the reason behind...the blood seal...was for a number...of reasons...Naruto-kun."

As she grabbed the necklace from him he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at why she wanted it. That was quickly answered when she bit her thumb and smeared it on the seal on the charm.

In the charm was a look a like of Isane when she was parading around as Itachi. And the second was a scroll which she quickly pocketed making him raise an eyebrow to which she replied "It's for later.".

He nodded and pushed the concept to the side for the sake of not irritating her. After a few moments she prepared the double to make it look like he had killed 'Itachi' with a katon jutsu and addressed him "Naruto-kun...Could you...Burn this body...for me?".

He nodded and used the average fireball jutsu incinerating it cloak and all leaving just a burnt remains of '_Itachi's_' headband, and tattered cloak. He turns to her and asks "So Isane-chan, you ready to go? We gotta meet up with the others."

She nodded and said "Sure but...Aren't you worried...About them fighting...Kisami-san?". To her surprise Naruto shook his head and said "Nah, if we only had the skills of average gennin then sure I would be, but check the bingo book when we get to Tanzaku Gai".

She just looked at him for a moment with a calculative gaze and nodded, as she gave him back his necklace she said as she was close to his ear "I missed you so much Naruto-kun". He turn red and nodded saying "missed you too, Isane-chan".

With that said they jumped through the tree's making it back to the other's

* * *

**00 with team eleven and Tsubaki and Tayuya 00**

To say the least, Kisame has seen better days. He lost his arm, his sword sharkskin was discarded, and he was bleeding incredibly fast. His only thoughts were '_damn, We were only sent to get the Kyuubi brat and go. we didn't know a damn thing about all of these people, I expected the kids to run or their sensei's to be busy defending them, but here I am getting my blue ass handed to me. Itachi you better hurry your ass up_'

He studied the people surrounding him as they were all fine except for a few scratches, or minor bleeding from a cut or two. He felt a chakra signature coming in his direction and felt something kick him in his stomach sending him flying into the tree's away from his original position.

Once he caught himself he looked up to see Naruto standing there with not even a scratch on him, he asked "What happened to Itachi Gaki!". Naruto just stared him down and said "I killed him obviously, seeing as I'm here and he's not".

Kisame just laughed and said "good one brat, but besides the other's Itachi's a tough mother fucker to catch. Or beat for that matter, so just come quietly and your friends live". Naruto just stared impassively and said "You are in no position to make demands Hosigake. So how about you run to your leader, and tell him/them the bijuu aren't to be controlled and the Juubi is going to rise, but not through their means of doing and especially not for their purpose."

He advanced and said as he raised his killer intent to the point the wolf from the bridge manifested putting fear into him "And tell him, if he/she and their cronies persist they will fall by us got it?". the seven swordsman just nodded dumbly and shunshined as he grabbed his sword not wanting to call Naruto's bluff.

He turned to the other's and said "Hey Tsubaki-chan you can come out now it's safe.". After a few moments she crawled out from her position in the tree and said "Nii-chan your alright!" all while tackling him to the ground.

Naruto while used to it wasn't prepared so he fell as she nuzzled him in the stomach. Anko asked "Naruto-kun what happened to Itachi, I mean the man was a trained Anbu who made captain at thirteen. I'm not doubting your skills, but he should have given you some trouble?"

Before he could answer Isane answered from her spot in the tree and said "Yes...he would have had trouble...if I wanted to fight...Naruto-kun". Besides Naruto everyone jumped when they saw Isane standing next to them making Tayuya shout "Damn it, is this bitch a fucking creeper or something!".

Naruto chuckled and said as he saw Tsubaki hid behind him "It's okay Tsubaki-chan, she's friendly". Isane saw the little kitsune-hanyou girl hid behind her adoptive older brother and shouted "KAWAII!". before anyone could say something she pounced onto the little girl nudging her cheek against Tsubaki's who was now enjoying the new girls touch.

Naruto continued to chuckle from his position and thought '_same old Isane-chan, even though she doesn't express her emotions and remains stoic, put something cute in her sight she becomes a fangirl_'. After he watched them he heard a voice in his head and said '_Hikari-chan, where were you? I haven't heard from you since we left. By the way-_'.

He would have continued if she didn't cut him off saying '**_I know Naruto-koi, I've seen your memories. Also before you ask, I am not allowed to divulge the information of the more will be joining you, due to it having many meanings. But my guess is this mission or by some chance_** _**relationship.**_'.

He sighed and said '_yeah, thought you'd say that. But that doesn't answer where you've been?_'. She just simply said '**sleeping.**'.

he nodded and turned his focus to the girls and said "ahh, I bet your wondering who she is aren't you?". They all just nodded making him sigh "well, let me re-introduce you to Itachi Uchiha, who is actually known as Isane Uchiha oldest daughter of Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha."

Anko and Yugao and Satsuki just stared at her in shock when Yugao said "Like hell she is, in the Anbu the changing room was there co-ed, I'm sure someone would have noticed something". Satsuki just said "Unless, she was just starting puberty?".

At this Isane nodded while blushing a little bit, Naruto decided to save her the embarrassment and said "Alright everybody we gotta get to Tanzaku Gai before in the next few days lets move!".

they nodded and dashed through the tree's with Tsubaki on Naruto's back again.

* * *

Hyoton:Sorry everyone for the late update of this chapter... I kinda lost focus

Naruto:Kinda, it's nearly been a week!

Hyoton:Again sorry, but quick word, I added a few more stories to the polls which on that note, the poll is up and will be up till the end of part on of this story.

Hyoton:These are the added stories

**Naruto/Raven (Naruto-verse): during the sealing what if the Kyuubi wasn't what everyone expected. The Kyuubi was in fact a member of the titans, she will help him master his skills and her's while he resides in a village with the aid of Danzo one of the only few he trusts in his deceitful village as the Hokage tries to bend him to his will (Good Danzo and Root, and Orochimaru) (possible harem with raven in it)**

**Naruto (all but hoen region legendary's inside him, Kyuubi, him as Juubi)/Hinata: What if there was a time far before that of the rikkudo Sennin, a time with creatures similar to the summons lived in the human world working along side humans, but due to unknown circumstances a blast happened resulting in the birth of the juubi. But once it was separated the tailed beast held a bit of the original worlds strength, while the Kyuubi held the most. In the sealing of the Kyuubi into Naruto, the creatures inside him help him by granting him their strength **

**Juubi Naruto/Hinata pairing: what if the third was a power hungry man wanting to use Naruto, so in his greed he revealed his truth of Naruto containing the nine tails in hopes of Naruto being loyal to him and only him. But what if he and the other's didn't know that Naruto was a tailed beast, the ten tails reborn due to unforeseen circumstances. In his lonliness he encountered Hinata who became his reason for living. As he grows his aid will come in the form of Danzo his root, and the _traitor_ Orochimaru of the Sannin. Naruto/Hinata(road to ninja personality)/?/?/? good Danzo, good root and Orochimaru, Sarutobi and Jiraya bashing **

**Naruto(Arrancar/soul reaper) (same doujutsu,Jjuubi)/Tia Harribel/Yoruichi/?/?/? alive Kushina: What if the Uzumaki's lived through the third war. What if the Namikaze held a bloodline connected to the three great doujutsu and the Juubi?. As a young Hanyou Naruto runs from a murderous mob, he meets six people who will help him change his life for the better '_Grind Pantera, Los Lobos_' these phrases will lead to the heir of the Uzumaki clans return. Original Awakening for Naruto's Ressurecion, fem version of Zangetsu with juubi bloodline, Alive Kushina, five girl harem seven girls max polls for other girls later upon stories creation.**


	5. Chuunin exams begin and the snake brawl

Hyoton: Hey folks nice to see you again.

Naruto:Sup folks, but Hyoton dude quick question, how many girls are you gonna give me?

Hyoton: Well here's the list

Naruto Harem: Hinata

Ino

Hana

Hanabi

Satsuki

Madara

Hikari

Anko

Yugao

Tayuya

Kami (Yakumo)

Yami (Kaga)

Shinigami (Shigure)

Kushina

Misao (new name Kisara)

Shizune

Mikoto

Isane ( )

Tsunade

Haku

Kurenai

Mei (votes 18)

Yugito nii (votes 18)

Kurotsuchi

Ayase ( )

Hyoton: though the list might grow it depends on who I like from the series, but i'm honestly surprised by the votes I got from the recent polls, though Kurotsuchi I added because I feel she doesn't get that many stories.

Naruto: Okay, so what can we expect during this chapter?

Hyoton: you'll just have to wait and see my Juubi friend

Naruto: *grumble*

Hyoton: well now...

Hyoton and Naruto: On with the show

Hyoton: P.S if there is a story in the poll you want me to go in depth about, then let me know through instant messaging me with the story as the subject and ask what you want me to clarify about it okay?

* * *

**00 overview of the past week 00**

_Over the week since Isane joining their group was a bit of a odd one. Odd being said as everyone adjusting to the young former missing ninja and such, while everyone warmed up to her no more so than Tsubaki. She and the little hanyou hit it off quickly to where Tsubaki began to personify her somewhat in personality._

_When Naruto told them all about what had happened over the time they left for their mission to Tanzaku they were skeptical about things. Mainly with the whole him being betrothed to goddesses, that uncertainty was squashed when he showed them the marks they placed on him. For Kaga it was a black bird with a blood red wing on his right arm. For Yakumo it was a dove with a black wing on his left arm. And for Shigure it was a crow siting on a ten tailed wolfs back behind a red moon. on his back._

_They were shocked and a little imtimidated by the fact that they would be sharing him with three goddesses. When they asked when they'd see them he said '__around the time we meet Tsunade__'. They nodded while uncomfortable with the situation of sharing him with goddesses, while he assured them he would love them all equally. That comforted them all even Tayuya for some reason._

_When they got two towns over they all agreed to avoid the possible obstacles and travel without staying at some inn every night. Which leads to now._

* * *

**00 Tanzaku Gai 00**

After a week of non-stop walking with the occasional rest for Tsubaki they finally reached their destination when Anko and Tayuya said in unison "Final-Fucking-ly. We're here and it took a week.". Naruto chuckled at their antics even though his hood obstructed the view of his face and said "Hey, it's fine. We are here after all, and we still got two months to find them and get back. So relax girls."

At that bit of information the two girls relaxed and said "So how are we gonna track down Tsunade? Should we spilt up in groups or go together and visit every bar/gambling hall till we find her?".

They all took a thinking pose when Tsubaki said all of a sudden "In groups!". Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows when Isane asked "Why do you say...In groups...Isane-chan?".

The young kitsune hanyou shrugged and said "well, with howmany people there are in this group it should be easier to split up in even numbers to at least gather information...Right?". Everyone just paused looked at her for a moment then shrugged.

They then decided to argue over who would be in what pairs, when Naruto said "How about we do this. Hanabi, Yugao, Madara you three are in group one. Satsuki, Anko, Tayuya your group two. Isane, Tsubaki and I are group three if you find any stable info or found her flare your chakra and we'll come to your location. If not we all meet back here within seven hours.".

They all nodded and split off in three seperate directions.

* * *

**00 with Team HYM (Hanabi, Yugao, Madara) 00**

"How the hell could we have not seen this woman for more than two hours!" Hanabi said in exasperation.

Yugao shrugged and said "I'm curious about how people could miss a grown woman walking around with a pig and from the information the sage had given three other's besides her assistant?"

Madara nodded with a dull expression on her face as she flicked her hair back and said "I must agree with you both, for someone to miss a tall blonde walking around with four people and a pig in broad daylight is something to ponder".

Yugao shook her head and said "Well, we're not going to get any answers by just standing around, lets hit this bar and ask".

The two others nodded and walked into the next bar adding to a total of ten bars to their search list

* * *

**00 with team SAT (Satsuki, Anko, Tayuya) 00**

"Were the fucking hell, is the cow titted bitch!" Tayuya yelled as they left their sixth gambling parlor today.

Anko shook her head with Satsuki saying tiredly "your guess is as good as mine, it's been five hours and we've checked seven pubs, and now counting six gambling parlors. We've should have gotten at least a clue by now".

Anko stretched and said "well we can only hope the other's are having better luck than us".

With that said the three kunoichi got to walking in search for the next bar or gambling parlor in hopes of getting at least a clue or someone to give them a answer to the slug princesses whereabouts.

* * *

**00 With team ITN (Isane, Tsubaki, Naruto) 00**

"Any luck smelling her out Tsubaki-chan?" Naruto asked from his position, only to get a shake of the head in a negative.

"We have been...Searching for six hours...But the only...pub left is this one...She...Must be here right." Isane said with her semi-emotionless tone.

"Yea, lets head here, who knows maybe we'll hit a lucky break." Naruto said with a spark of hope in his voice.

* * *

**00 At the pub (anyone know what that pubs name is where they got Tsunade?) 00**

As the group of three walked into the entrance of the bar any conversation they had was killed when after seven hours the woman they were searching for was siting in a abnormally large booth with a petite brunette holding a pig, and three other's wearing cloaks obscuring their features.

He turned to Isane and said "well, I don't know if this is just Yakumo-chan giving us a lucky break, or this is some sick joke?".

She shrugged and said "I think that's just the world...Laughing at us...Naruto-kun." He nodded and told her "go get the other's if we burst our chakra She might make a break for it."

She nodded and handed Tsubaki back to Naruto as he placed her on his shoulders. Isane was already dashing out the door searching for the other's while he and Tsubaki made a stride for the table holding the slug princess and her entourage.

"I'm sorry to bother you ladies but could me and my little sister and I take seat at this booth with you all. We're incredibly tired from traveling." Naruto said to the visibly intoxicated sannin as he and Tsubaki pretended to be random travelers.

She looked up from her sake and nodded her head giving a grunt of approval. He sat Tsubaki down next to him while he sat across from said medic, while sitting next to her group.

The waitress walked up and said "what may I get you two today". Naruto smiled and said "I'll have several bowls of your Ramen of various flavors and some jasmine tea."

The waitress nodded and turned her attention to the little girl and asked "And what can I get you sweetie?". The little girl fidgeted for a moment and said "I-I'll have what Nii-chan's having".

The woman just raised an eyebrow but nodded anyways leaving them all to themselves. After a moment of the master medic looking over the two arrivals she said "so where the two of you from?".

Naruto said "Well I'm from Konoha, but my Imotou here was abused in her town not far from here so I took her in as my sister."

Everyone but the shortest of the group and the woman holding the pig flinched at the mention of the village which he noticed but decided against mentioning till the right moment.

The slug princess nodded and chugged the sake she had left shouting for a refill. She said "So kid, what brings you out from your village eh?"

Naruto was about to answer when the same waitress from before brought in their orders with fourteen bowls of Ramen each and some tea appeared which they thanked her for. Everyone around them watched in amazement and morbid fascination at how from the sounds of one seemed no older than twelve, while the young girl looked no older than five put the ramen away in perfect synchronization.

In the matter of minutes the two of them screamed out "More please!" making everyone fall out of their chairs thinking '_their eating more!_', the waitress just nodded and grabbed their bowls in fright. Naruto turned to his little sister to see she had some broth on her face which he said "hold still imotou you got some broth on your cheek".

He grabbed his napkin and wiped her cheek clean while she giggled saying "haha, stop it nii-chan that tickles". He smiled as he finished cleaning her face.

He sighed and took a swig of his hot tea and said "Now as to your question of why I'm so far from the village, I was given a mission with my team pertaining to bringing someone back.". She raised an eyebrow and said "Oh, and who is it. And as to that why?"

He leaned forward with his headband gleaming in the light hanging from their booth. He said "Sarutobi-oji-san gave us a mission we're not aloud to fail by any means. We must bring back Tsunade the slug princess for two reasons. One the old man has a disease that the medic's at the hospital said he only got 5-7 seven years max on him. He needs you to come and see what it is, and if it's curable."

He paused as he saw the look of shock on her face but as soon as she schooled it to a '_I-couldn't-care-less_' expression he continued "The second reason is, due to me and my team going to wave for a mission, we inded up coming across someone of Senju blood. He and his mother and grandfather are now living in the village, but Saru-oji wants you back so he has someone from his long lost family."

He just looked at her for a moment hoping things wouldn't get nasty, which quickly made a U-turn when she said "So the old fucker is about to kick the bucket, and he wants me to comeback to take of some snot nosed , unimportant, second branch brat? Well guess what kid you and your team can go and tell him I am not coming back".

Naruto put his head down as he shook in anger and said in an even tone that sent chills up everyone who could hears spines "all my life since my folks death the old man raised me with the aid a few other's who were kind to me. Ever since I was a child he would tell me stories of the great sannin, and more on that note the slug princess Tsunade Senju; the master medic and the woman with herculean strength. He told me that she left due to the pain of losing her lover and younger brother, but all I see is a woman past her time wasting away in a shit faced drunken stupor."

The more he spoke she began to get red in the face, while the smaller hooded figure shook in anger as he talked down to her, he paid no attention to them as he lifted his head up with his eyes glowing through the hood and continued "he and I figured if she at least had some family she might be able to close up the hole in her heart. But To see that she could careless about her own sensei, and after so many years bitching and moaning about not having any family, to get some news that she does but couldn't give a rats ass really pisses me off."

Before she or the other person could say anything he cut them off "Well, I got some news for you hag. I WAS BORN AN ORPHAN! I was raised by my grandmother while my dad died in the Kyuubi attack, and my mom disappeared the day I was fucking born! I grew up alone with only them to call family. If I had been in your position I would jump at the chance to have some family of my own blood again no matter who they are, or what branch their from. The thing that really pisses me off is that she bitches and moans about losing people, but when she has only her sensei, the man who he saw as one of his own damn children. Is on his proverbial death bed with her being the only one capable of helping him, she says he can go fuck himself."

Naruto got up from his seat and got in her face and said "You Tsunade Senju are Fucking pathetic, and a miserable hack and hypocrite. But I guess that's to be expected to the over hyped sannin, I mean one went rogue, the other is a miserable perv with no class or worth, and the FAILURE of a medic/kunoichi, and a piss poor gambler!"

She was about to say something when the girl got up from her spot and shouted "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT TSUANDE-OBA-SAMA THAT WAY!". Naruto just turned his attention to her and said "Someone who lost more in my twelve years of life, than that miserable hag in her lifetime, on the verge of losing more, but not just me. Hiruzen is losing his life before he can see his grandson become gennin, or see him take his first chuunin exam, and her nephew is losing the only family he's got that resides in Konoha. If you think I should feel sympathy for her, then your wrong. I only feel sympathy for those who make an attempt to overcome their pain. I just feel loathing for her as she just sits and wallows away wasting her talents because of something that's happened years ago."

He took a breath and said "I got a news flash for all of you, people come and go, and they die. If you don't got the balls to get over it then don't get close to them. Because your spitting in the people you mourns faces wasting your life crying when you could honor them by aiding the one's who are about to lose someone dear to them."

The princess was pressing her hands so deep on the table that it started to crack when she said "Outside". Naruto turned his attention to her and said "I'm sorry what?".

She grabed him by his head and tossed him through the wall of the tavern and into the concrete wall adjacent to it. He just walked out of the rubble and said "aw...That's not very nice...you ruined my jacket".

She just walked out of the bar and said while cracking her knuckles and said in a commanding tone"What's your name brat so I can put it down on your tombstone. I'll be sure to send a mourning letter to your grandmother and the few people who love you"

He grabbed his tattered jacket slowly as he ripped it off of him revealing him slowly and said "to the people of wave, I'm known as waves redemption, the wolf of waves, and the dancing death. To Konoha I'm known as the demon brat, Kyuubi reincarnated. To those who like me, I'm known as the ten-tails of Konoha."

he tossed his jacket revealing his long silver hair, silver eyes to all. Tsunade said "Alright brat, since you had the nerve to talk down to me, I'll give you a chance to beg for forgiveness."

Naruto snorted and said "I don't apologies for I have done nothing wrong, that I have not". She just chuckled and said "your funeral brat" She held up one finger and said "one finger is all it'll take to beat you brat".

He shook his head and said "Why does every leaf shinobi I meet, end up being full of themselves. Oh well, this will be over in an instant."

**play 'die trying' by art of dying**

He walked forward and vanished making everyone around them looking on wonder '_where did he go!?_'.

He reappeared behind her and said "don't make this to easy for me."

The moment she turned her head she was met with a wicked upper cut to the jaw making her fly up in the air, but before she met the ground he appeared in front of her and delivered a series of devastating punches to the stomach, face, abdomen, then finally in the face again making her fly into the wall across from him.

He walked slowly and said speaking to the smoke cloud "huh, where is that herculean strength at your so proud of?"

at the last second a dozen large rocks came flying threw the smoke making him dodge.

He thought to himself '_huh, hopefully this is making her head clearer_', Hikari chimed in '**_true, but even after this what if she doesn't come willingly?_**'

he mentally shrugged and said '_then I'll drag her by her pig-tails kicking and screaming_' she nodded and hopped to the left avoiding a charge from the blonde.

He sighed and said "come on now, surely this isn't all you can do, I mean I'm a gennin for crying out loud!"

* * *

**00 with other's 00**

"Tsubaki-Chan!" she heard the familiar voices of her nee-chans calling her

"I'm over here!" she yelled getting their attention, as well as Tsunade's companions attention

Isane asked "Tsubaki-chan...What's going on?". The young girl looked at her and said "after you left Nii-chan was asking her to comeback with us, but she said no saying abunch of mean things about his oji-chan and her nephew. She didn't like how he talked to her and she tossed him out of the building"

Tayuya was about to give a remark but was cut off when the young girl holding the pig asked "I'm sorry but who are you all?"

Satsuki said "Were on the one Tsunade-san is fighting and it seems he's winning if that kick was any indication."

True to her word, Tsunade was getting her ass handed to her, she went for a kick to the stomach only for it to be blocked by his leg, and received a roundhouse kick in exchange

* * *

**00 with Naruto 00**

"so do you give up?" he heard the buxom blonde ask.

He scoffed and said "I do believe your not in any position to be asking that, that you are not. And if you want this fight over so quickly I'll finish this quickly"

Tsunade with her bravado said "What is your name brat? I don't like asking twice"

He sighed and said "well, like I said to those I care for I'm whatever they call me. But the old man calls me the ten-tails of Konoha, to the rest of the leaf village I am called the demon brat, and the reincarnation of the Kyuubi."

He created a shadow clone and ran at her full speed avoiding any punch or kick she could give.

He and his clone appeared underneath her, with both kicking her in the chin into the air.

They vanished again only for Naruto and his doppelganger to appear above her as they both shouted "**Hidoi ōkami danmaku"** (abysmal wolf barrage).

He and his clone delivered a series of slashes and kickes to her person and finished with him and his clone doing a backwards axe kick to her stomach making her plumit to the ground below.

he used his chakra to stick to his clones feet to kick off from there to propel himself under her with him bending at an awkward angle with him bending in a vertical 180 degree angle.

She landed on his foot with her head near his as he said loud enough for them all to hear "but since birth my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha Namikaze-Senju, gennin of the village hidden in the leafs, and this is where the fight ends"

As he pulled his leg down he spun so when he raised his leg again it was above her. He said as she continued to look at him with wide eyes he said in a cold tone "Night night" and delivered a devastating drop kick to her stomach causing a deep crater to form in the ground with the two of them at ground zero.

**stop song**

* * *

**00 with everyone else 00**

They all watched in awe and some with wide eyes, and another few in fear. He continued to walk towards them as everyone else who saw him fight scurried away in fear of his strength.

He walked towards the girl with the pig in her arms ignoring her other companions and said "your her apprentice correct?"

She nodded and said while stuttering with a bit of a blush on her face "y-y-yes I-I am. M-m-my name is Shizune Kato."

He nodded while smiling and said "well Shizune Kato, could you be so kind as to tell your sensei, that she has a month to be ready as the hokage is seriously ill. We need her expertise to see what is wrong with him and if it's possible to cure him completely. And do tell her if she tries to run, I am allowed to use any force necessary to get her back. So it would be greatly appreciated if she doesn't think of running. After all I had my weight's on the whole time meaning I wasn't trying"

She and her companions had wide eyes at that mention of him not even trying, while the the two tall hooded figures were still in a stupor about the mention of his whole name.

Before either of them could say something he started walking away saying "I'm heading to bed girls, see you in the morning"

the two tall figures turned to his team and asked "d-d-d-did he say N-Naruto?"

They all nodded with Tayuya answering "Yea, who the fuck is asking, you hidden bitch?"

The one who spoke said "yuya-chan!?"

"Who the fuck are you ya-" before she could speak she was tackled into a hug from stranger she was speaking to

* * *

**00 the next morning 00**

"Uggh, I hate sleeping at inn's the beds feel like I'm sleeping on a brick wall" Naruto said as he rose from his bed

"Well that's to be expected when you rent out a low price room sochi" he heard a voice say to him

"yea, well-" he was saying till he whipped his head around to see a tall bluenette, and two red heads sitting at the coffee table all three smiling at him with tears in their eyes

He stared at the three intruders sitting casually at the coffee table and said as he rubbed his eyes "I'm hallucinating. That's it I had a bad glass of milk last night. Mikoto-chan died during the massacre, my mom vanished the day I was born leaving a blood clone in her stead. And she ended up botching a shadow clone jutsu, that resulted in the mini-me siting next to her."

Mikoto walked up to him and said "It's no dream Naruto-kun, we're real. I'm real." Before she could get any closer a scythe appeared and was poised at her neck as he said "see, now that's were I call bullshit. You died that night at the massacre, I saw the body. Unless someone made a non-sacrificial jutsu that brought you back to life I call bull."

He then pointed his scythe at the other two while not taking his focus of Mikoto and said "now the tall redhead could pass as my mother because her body that was buried by Madara-chan when I was born turned out to be a blood clone."

said redhead sighed in relief but that sigh was revoked when he said "but she isn't out of suspicion as to the questions I have for her, and her mini-me"

Before he could continue he heard "Nii-chan?"

he quickly put away his scythe and turned to see his adoptive little sister walk out wearing one of his long sleeved shirts as a night shirt wipping the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand. He said as he knelt down to her "what's wrong imotou-chan?"

the younger redhead sitting at the table flinched in sadness as she watched him interact with the child "why are yelling at nee-chan, Kushina-nee-chan, and Mikoto-nee-chan"

He just turned his focus to the three at the table watching and said as he turned his focus back to her "Sorry Tsubaki-chan, I didn't know I was yelling. Did I wake you?"

She shook her head and said "no, but why were you yelling. did they do something wrong?"

He sighed and said "no, no they didn't imotou. It's just Mikoto-chan and I go way back and seeing her again when she's supposed to be gone is slightly mind wreaking. And seeing my _mother_ up and alive living happily out here is in no simple term soothing"

She nodded and said after her stomach rumbled loudly enough for him to hear it making him chuckle at her blush "I'm hungry nii-chan. What's for breakfast?"

He paused and said "how about pancakes, with eggs and some juice will that do?"

She gave a big happy grin in response making him smile as he said "great now I need you to get washed up and dressed. And if you could wake the other's I'd be appreciative"

She nodded and said "the other's are already awake, they went with Shizune-nee-chan saying you '_need to work some thing out with them_'. I didn't get what they meant so I stayed"

He nodded smiling thinking about them and said "alright well, none the less. If your gonna eat, you gotta be clean imotou. Go on, I will make breakfast for us all while you get cleaned up."

She nodded and ran to her room. He turned his attention to the three still in the positions they were in when Kushina said "Cute girl sochi"

He growled and spoke lowly so he wouldn't upset Tsubaki "Don't address me as son. Not till I know and am satisfied with the truth."

The taller redhead backed off as tears stung the back of her eyes. All three of them followed as he made his way to the kitchen and began to hum the song Madara would sing to me when I was little and would have nightmares.

The three women just sat there mesmerized by the haunting melody he played, all the while Kushina and Mikoto thought '_Naruto-kun, has your life truly been so difficult?/Sochi how much pain have you been through?_'

Although the two women watched him they began to feel something in them accelerate as they proceeded to watch him '_how can I feel this way?/I can't feel this way for my sochi, I'm his mother!?/What is this feeling in my chest? It hurts!_'

Once he had breakfast ready for everyone he turned to them and asked "So, what are the three of you doing here?"

No one spoke. He sighed and said "Either say something or be prepared to be cut into little chunks. Since I was a child when Madara-chan would be out doing S-rank missions people hired from the civilian council would be hired to pretend to be my mom or dad just to attack me. That happened three times, fourth time I put them in the hospital with no chance of recovery. Fifth time and higher well, you won't survive."

Kushina spoke first and said "Naruto-kun. I was told you died the day you and your younger sister were born."

He raised an eyebrow and said "okay? and who gave you that cockamamie story?"

She paused after swallowing a breath of air she didn't know she was holding while the other two looked on in worry after hearing his threat "Saru-oji's two teammates. They brought me what looked like your body and told me you didn't survive the sealing. Grieving in Minoto-koi's death just didn't leave me stable enough to check if they were lying so I made a blood clone grabbed Kisara (changed her name) and left when granny Tsunade was leaving with Shizune that day."

He growled with his eyes becoming sharper and his chakra started to become visible while he thought '_I am going to kill those wrinkling pieces of shit!_'. He saw the look of fear the three of them held and said "Sorry, it's just since I was born they made my life a living hell. I'd probably be even more insane than I am if I didn't have the few people in the village who care about me."

The newly named Kisara said "umm...Onii-san, what do you mean '_even more insane_'. You mean your not mentally sound?".

He sighed as he pointed his attention towards his long lost sister and said "well, living in a village that has labeled you as the nine-tails given human form. You will tend to have a shit life, before I was even a month old I've had more assassination attempts on my life than that of a corrupt dignitary or government official. As I got older, I've had seven near successful deaths, twelve mental tortures starting at the age of 5, mob beatings since I was 3, and labled with mental insanity form the medics since I was 4. But it only triggers when I get seriously pissed, or driven in anger while in the middle of a battle, including but not yet limited to threats pointed towards the people I care about, which is why I verbally lashed out at Tsunade"

* * *

**00 Naruto P.O.V 00**

As I continued on with the life I've had in the leaf the closer the three of them were to tears or were already.

I sighed and said to Mikoto "Mikoto-chan, I must apologies."

She wiped her tears away and asked "apologies. About what Naruto-kun?"

Every time I've heard her or my mom call me kun it felt like how when the girls address me that way? I brushed it aside and said "You asked me to look after Sasuke should anything have happened to you. But it's sad to say he's far too far gone in his own darkness to help him out, the only thing he cares for is power and killing 'Itachi'."

She interrupted me and said "wait, whose Itachi?". I chuckled at the clueless expression and said "Itachi is your Daughter Isane. I'm guessing she hit you with a minor genjutsu to make you think Isane was a boy since birth to avoid the crap her father would give her and you."

She nodded as I continued "though that plan was naturally planned to fail, he feels he's above every and anyone. If he doesn't get something his way, he goes to complain to the civilian council, who by the way since dad's death feel their the ruling power in the village. They pretty much have a say in shinobi affairs included, though I plan on bringing this up to the council during the a meeting which I feel I'm gonna be part of it within the time we get back"

they all raised their eyebrows, but before I could say anything else, everyone else came burst in through the door.

Madara said "I know what your about to say Naruto-kun". I raised an eyebrow and thought _'is she psychic?!_', just to screw with me she answered "No Naruto-kun, but I know you".

I fell out of my chair with the girls giggling. I groaned as I got back in my chair and said "Okay Madara-chan, what do you feel we should do about the upcoming situation?"

She said plain and simple "arranged marriage"

* * *

**00 regular P.O.V 00**

Everyone other than Tsunade Shizune and the other's of Naruto's traveling group had looks that purely said '_your kidding?_'

She shook her head and said "I'm serious. With the way the civilian council will go, they'll demand the girls all be made into breeding stock for Sasuke to rebuild the Uchiha clan or to some spoiled rich boy hoping to have his family have more say in the shinobi affairs. Besides marriages between clan members are nothing new Shizune is a technical Senju by marriage, your a Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha, and Namikaze. You know Naruto-kun, that the people in the leaf are becoming more and more corrupt with how the civilian council has it in their hold. With this contingency plan, they won't be made into breeding stock, techniques they've made stays in their clans. And if the girls involved with this don't like this after it's all said and done then they can call the marriages off."

Everyone nodded seeing the logic in this situation. Though Naruto said "That's true Madara-chan, but you know the council won't accept it, like with the adoption papers that many clans would sign to at least help me out when you were gone on missions, they'll give some crock a shit excuse. What's to say they won't pull something similar to those means on this?"

Isane was the one to answer this time by saying "you pull...You're ace...in the...hole". He raised his eyebrow and said "ace in the hole? What is it? And wouldn't we need to add Hinata-chan, Ino-chan and the other's into this mass arranged marriage deal as well?"

She nodded but Satsuki said "Yes we would, thanks for reminding us Naruto-kun. But the ace in the hole she was mentioning was your doujutsu, and your Uchiha heritage. We can say your mom was the daughter of the main branch but married outside of the clan, with the fear of someone taking the Sharingan, they sealed it away for her to have a normal life. It's not a lie, it's just that all the facts haven't been stated"

He nodded again seeing the truth in all of this and turned to the five of them and said "Well, what do you say? This involves you it's up to you to give your answer"

Kushina, Kisara, Mikoto, Shizune and even Tsunade nod making him raise an eyebrow, but disregarded it. Tayuya and Isane agreed as well, making him say "alright seeing as everyone has agreed to it we just need to draw up a contract to be made and for the other's back home to sign if their willing to finalize it, making it official"

Out of nowhere Isane pulled out a scroll and placed it on the table making him look at her with a raised eyebrow and ask "umm...Isane-chan, why is it you have a spare marriage scroll besides the one you and I signed the week before the massacre?"

she blushed and said real quickly ignoring her lack of emotionless pauses "I carried it, as a precaution if something were to happen to the original, or if there were some adjustments that were to be made in the future"

He snickered and said "that's Isane-chan for you, so we all got everyone presents signature, all we gotta get now are the other's, but that can wait when we get back. Oh hold on, Tsubaki-chan you finished cleaning up! Breakfast is getting cold and I'm tempted to eat it all myself!"

The second he picked up a piece of sausage it vanished within a second and in the hands of a five year old sitting on the table munching on it as her plate rested in front of her with a content smile on her face.

Everyone laughed at her while Isane just couldn't resist the cuteness and hugged her making everyone laugh harder.

Once everyone calmed down Tsubaki said out of the blue "Nii-chan?"

He turned to her and said "Hmm? What's up Tsubaki-chan?". She fidgeted and asked "What is a bloodline?"

He paused and thought of how to turn a complex study into a brief edited version short enough for a five year old. He said "well, a bloodline is a trait in your dna that sets the difference between certain clans. For example in my village there are several clans there each with different abilities. Two doujutsu users are the Hyuuga (he points to Hanabi), and the Uchiha (he points to Satsuki, Mikoto, Madara, and Kisara and Kushina), then there is my doujutsu (he activates his _Tsuki no Megami chōetsu-me_ to it's fullest power) which is a mix of the three doujutsu."

He paused ate some of his pancakes and continued after he washed it down with some juice "these are bloodlines that active when you flow chakra into your eyes. Then there are the Akamichi who expand their bodies to fight, this is an example of the body based bloodlines like our bodies."

She raised her hand making him pause after pulling out a pair of glasses you'd see on a educated scholar and said "Yes Tsubaki-chan? you have a question?"

She nodded and said "yes, how are our bodies bloodlines?"

He nodded with a smile and said "You see, your bodies are different. Yes we have this human form but some demons or other beings have a secondary and third form. Our species being these examples your a fox, and i'm a wolf meaning we both have some relation towards one another resulting in a half-breed form, and a full fledged form, and everyone else has a different third form so it varies, although the other two give the same boosts."

He looked down at her and saw she had a look of pure confusion. He sighed and said "well, to make it simple our bodies are more dense. The muscles we have condense into pink muscle a perfect blend of white and red. With pink muscle the muscles in our bodies aren't showy or gaudy like those you'd see in a body builder, but that of a professional runner or swimmer, seeing as how we're hunters by nature. but also our bodies have more strength and resistance to illnesses besides the animalistic ones like heat, and before you ask, when your older."

True to his word she was about to ask, but quickly withdrew her hand allowing him to continue "As you saw from my and Tsunade-chan's fight, I'm faster than the human eye can perceive even with a doujutsu you'd at least see a after image of me as I moved. Only those who've trained with me can begin to see me as clear as you would anyone else. anyways with my training I've broken past all human limits to the point to where I could decimate a entire village with a swift swing of my one of my tails and run around the world for centuries and not be even the slightest bit winded. If you train the same way, you could do the same. Maybe be even stronger than the original Kyuubi, since every year or couple of years we gain one tail, My ten tails all grew within twelve years."

Tsubaki, Kisara, Mikoto, Tsunade, Kushina and Shizune stared him like he had two heads. He turned to them and said "What?".

Tsunade just said "How strong are you Naruto-kun? I mean I'm a sannin and you beat me with what everyone else told me little to no effort on your part.". He took a thinking pose after letting his ten-tails flow freely and said "well, shinobi status I am gennin by rank. But if you want to know where I actually stand then you gotta read my file."

He pulled out a red and black version of the bingo book and said "that's the daimyo's version of the bingo book, turn to the fire country section page 104"

She grabbed it and read out loud.

* * *

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki (other last names unknown)**

**status: officially gennin, off record: stronger than the tailed beasts (Kage x 12)**

**Bloodline: Unknown doujutsu (mix of three great doujutsu), it has two colors a dull metallic red/purple with six coincided rings with four tomoe lining each ring, known to turn white.**

**Bloodline continued: Unknown form of Sharingan, normal color red and black, known to turn white and black, the appearance is black background, with a white six pointed inverted star cut into segments, and a black three bladed star in center **

**noticeable characteristics: Silver eyes with red lining, wears genjutsu to hide his silver hair and ten tails, when enraged an ethereal wolf appears above him**

**weapons: Seems to be master of every weapon there is, known to carry a black katana, two broadswords, and a scythe as main weapons, but known to use other weapons of his own design as well.**

**age: 12-13 **

**Birthday October 4th **

**affiliation: Konoha, Mist**

**titles: ten tails of Konoha, savior of waves, waves redemption, the dancing death, and the wolf of waves, the guardian demon of Konoha, the kuro ōkami(the black wolf) **

**known achievements: fought a mob in the thousands in under minutes, beat Zabuza Momochi in a one on one fight, and single handedly defended the fire country Daimyo and his daughter from assassins when given a mission with his team **

**Affinities: everyone including one called en-katon(hell fire), and Dai Konran(maelstrom) all above the mastery of the Nidaime Hokage**

**bingo book status:X Current holder of newly made triple s/x rank in bingo books besides the sannin, the leafs red death, and Yondaime **

**Note: do not engage! If you encounter him run for your life, or find someone of equal strength to fight him. though he may be a gennin he appears to be well above his current rank**

**Kenjutsu: kage outclass Orochimaru of the sannin**

**Ninjutsu:Kage**

**Taijutsu:Kage**

**Fuinjutsu: Kage topples that of Jiraiya of the Sannin**

**Medical Jutsu: on par with Tsunade of the Sannin**

**Genjutsu: Unknown for lack of information**

**Stamina: undetermined**

**Chakra reserves and control: well above twelve kage's **

**Mission log: D-rank: 300 C-rank- 22 B-rank: 40 A-rank: 30 S-rank 3**

* * *

The seven new additions to their group had gob smacked expressions on their faces making him chuckle and say "what, you wanted to know where my strength stands."

Tsunade shouted "THE HELL, x RANK HOW THE FUCK IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!"

He shrugged and said "The daimyo's bingo book has higher standards. Your ranks are no different, it just holds the more well known threats that rides bellow the bar."

They nodded, while Kushina looked at her son with awe, Kisara, Tsubaki, Mikoto and Shizune had wide eyes, Tayuya and Tsunade just looked like they've seen ghosts, and Isane just nodded as she said "I've expected as much Naruto-kun."

He just smiled as Shizune said "How are you not a jounin, no better yet a kage?". He shrugged and said "well, I don't have enough field experience to be a jounin tokubetsu sure full fledge no. And as for the kage aspect the old man wants me to wait a few years till I'm at least sixteen or twenty to take the title. On that note Tsunade-chan, the old man wants you to hold the hat for him till then, I didn't say anything because you were already enraged as is, I didn't want you talking down about the people who put the hat on."

She nodded and said "Alright, but quick question." He raised an eyebrow and nodded, she said "Naruto-kun, you've said that I had a nephew in the leaf, and your a Senju as well. What is this kids name and his relation to me?"

He smiled and said "His name is Inari Senju Uzumaki Yuki. he has a relation to you because apparently when he went outside the village for a mission in wave someone stole some of his seed and impregnated a woman with it resulting in his grandfather, who ended up marrying a Yuki outcast and had is daughter Tsunami who by the way has a creepy resemblance to Mikoto-chan. And ended up marrying Kaiza who apparently had some Uzumaki dna in him, his affinities are earth, water, wind and lightning"

Tsunade's jaw just struck the ground but before she could pick it up Naruto said "his mom is no better, his mom has as high reserves as mom with the affinities of wind, water, fire, and earth(forgot to add that one previously in the last two chapters). As she is highly skilled in combat and fuinjutsu. The both of them have that Senju chakra control in them meaning they could be as strong as you if they can get the herculean strength down."

At that her eyes bulged out of their sockets making him laugh while Tsubaki giggled. the young kitsune said "Nii-san?".

He turned to her and said "yea Tsubaki-chan, what's wrong?". She fidgeted and said "your were talking about doujutsu's, does it make your eyes burn?"

He nodded and said "yes they do, when your on the verge of awakening that bloodline but why do you ask?".

She rubbed her eyes and said "my eyes have been burning since last week, even though I put cold water on them, they still hurt". He raised an eyebrow and said "I taught you how to use chakra correct?".

She gave a nod in reply making him say "great, then what I want you to do is push a steady flow of chakra to your eyes okay?". Again she nodded and closed her eyes as she focused.

When she opened her eyes everyone gasped making him smile and say "huh, first Inari and his family, then my mom sister and I, now Tsubaki-chan. Will my life get any simpler?"

She asked "what do you mean Nii-chan?". He chuckled and said as he grabbed a reflective surface showing her blood red Sharingan eyes with two tomoe in them both "It seems my mom wasn't the only one who had a Uchiha for a parent but married outside the clan."

Everyone was surprised to see a nearly mastered level one Sharingan on her. Tsubaki said "nii-san, since I have a similar bloodline like yours could you train me to be a ninja?"

He raised an eyebrow and asked her the similar question he asked Inari at wave country "Depends, with the strength you would earn, what would you do with it? Would you fight people just to fight?"

She shook her head and said "no, I would be like you nii-chan, I would protect the people I care about, like you and everyone else D'ttebane!"

Kushina and Tayuya groaned saying "Ugh that damned Uzumaki proverbial tick!". He chuckled and said "well, looks like we got a new Uzumaki in our family folks. Though we gotta get you set up in a training regimen."

She nodded as he said "You remember everything shinobi study in right Taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, medical ninjutsu, kenjutsu right?".

Once she nodded he said "alright what is it you want to specialize in, along side training you in your Sharingan, we've got you train you in some of these prospects, I'm as skilled as Tsunade-chan in the medical field but there are something's I still gotta learn. everything else I've gotta settled"

She just said plainly "Everything, this way I'll be well versed in whatever someone throws my way"

He nodded and said "well seeing as you have my reserves a little lower than mine in the category of Chakra, we already know you can pull the shadow clone jutsu with ease. But that doesn't mean we can't work on your control because as you gain tails your reserves are going to grow, until then"

He grabbed a sheet of paper and said "whose going to train her in what?"

Anko said "why don't we go about the same process as we did with Inari, we still got a month to train her before we reach the village in time for the Chuunin Exams. and if Kisara and Tayuya are joining the forces we can place them on our team"

He nodded and said "alright so similar set up to Inari's for the training regimen"

_**8:30 to 9:30: physical training and tactics and strategy with Madara and Kushina**_

_**9:30 to 10:30: chakra control exercises and meditation with Hanabi and Mikoto**_

_**10:30 to 11:30: Jutsu practice and theory with Naruto and Satsuki**_

_**11:30 to 12:25: seals and seal studies with Kushina and Naruto **_

_**12:25 to 1:00: lunch break, after lunch caligraphy with Kushina**_

_**1:00 to 2:30: taijutsu and kenjutsu with Yugao and Anko and Kushina**_

_**2:30 to 3:30: History with Hanabi and Satsuki**_

_**3:30 to 4:30: Anatomy and medical jutsu with Naruto and Tsunade/Shizune**_

_**4:30 to 5:30: interrogation/torture and poisons/cure's with Anko and Shizune**_

_**5:30 to 6:30: ****dinner break**_

_**6:30 to 7:30: stealth/tracking and trap making with Naruto and Yugao**_

_**7:30 to 8:30 meditation **_

As he read off the regimen she unlike Inari didn't pale, she held strong to the Uzumaki bravado and said "Bring it! I'll handle this no problem D'ttebane!"

Kushina just had waterfall tears cursing the Uzumaki blood in her, while Tsunade and Mikoto saw a little Kushina where she was standing.

"Alright! We gotta set you up with gravity and resistance seals since regular weights won't cut it. So I'm gonna have to outfit you with automatically adjusting gravity and resistance seals, so I need you to strip to your underwear"

Tsunade was about to flip before Madara placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry Naruto-koi isn't going to do anything inappropriate. This is also a way to get her comfortable with being naked should she get attacked while bathing. Besides with all of us besides Naruto-kun walks around the house without clothes on."

She and the other's turned to her and the other's seeing if they were serious which was proven when they nodded like this was nothing new.

Before they knew what happened Naruto said "done, now those seals are exactly like mine. Meaning when you get used to the level they're at, the level on both will go up. I set you up on the level I started at which is five, meaning your body is under five times earths gravity, with five times the resistance."

He took a square of paper and said "to get your elemental affinity training set up we gotta see your affinities, Uzumaki's tend to always have either water or wind, with your Uchiha blood your also bound to have fire, but with the Uzumaki bloodline where we end up having our elemental chakra adjust to where it could match the other affinity or affinities you hold."

He paused and said "you remember the way this worked right?"

She nodded and recited with perfect punctuation "yes, Chakra paper reacts to the chakra the user pushes into it, and will act accordingly. If it's wind it will cut, if it's water it will get wet, if it's fire it will burn, if it's earth it will crumble, and if it's lightning it will crinkle. The stronger the affinity the more pronounced the element will be on the paper. For example like with you when you use it, the paper will cut into multiple pieces, the water will completely wet the paper to where it falls apart, your fire burns at a high rate with a black fire with a red lining, and your earth will completely turn the paper to dust, while your lightning will crinkle the paper into a miniscule ball with lightning discharging off of it with black lighting with a ghostly grey glow"

He nodded dumbly and thought '_I forgot she has an eidetic memory. this will make teaching her_ simple.'

He said "good job Tsubaki-chan. I forgot you have an eidetic memory, but since you know what it does and how it works could you pump your chakra into it?"

she nodded and placed her chakra into the paper with everyone surprised by the results. The paper split into four squares, one square burst into a bright white flame, the second square got extremely wet to where there was a medium sized puddle where it fell, the third square completely crumpled to dust, while the fourth square just crinkled into a small ball with white lightning discharging off of it.

He thought _'How the hell does she have all five affinities? Is she turning into a ten-tails or is she just awakening the whole bloodline bit by bit._'

He said "Interesting?". Gaining everyone's attention as Tsubaki asked "what's interesting Nii-chan?"

He smiled as he patted her head and said "well besides the fact that your bloodline may just be awakening bit by bit, or your also turning into a ten-tails. Though I would bet my money on the first over anything. But this makes things easier, because with your reserves we can make clones work on your control and jutsu with me or my clones while I aid Yugao-chan and the other's in other aspects for your other training focuses. But in the weapon category we would have to wait till you have a go ahead from the Yugao-chan and Kushina-chan."

She nodded and said "so when do we start nii-chan?"

He smiled and said "one when we're training it's sensei or Sensei-nii-san".

She nodded and said "So when do we start Sensei-nii-san?"

Everyone gave an eerie cackle making her shake in fear thinking '_kami help!?_'

* * *

**00 three week overview 00**

_Over the last three weeks since they met with Tsunade and the other's has been a rather eventful one. With everyone focusing on her training and nutrition thanks to Tsunade, reached the weight she should be at the age of seven (I adjusted her age to one that seemed to match her mental capacity.). _

_She grew in physique and much like every kunoichi who trains seriously began to blossom early. She stood a little shorter than Naruto's sister Kisara who was 147.7 cm in height where as Naruto was 156.3 cm in height, she stood a little shorter than Kisara at the height of 145.3 just barely bellow her. She like Naruto had pink muscle giving her that swimmer physique. And was quickly becoming an attractive woman at her age and would continue to do so as she grew older, as she already had a perky medium B-cup standing on the same bust as Hinata._

_Her personality has taken an awkward spin, she's become stoic like Madara, Tsubaki, and Isane. With the Caring Nature of Shizune and Mikoto, the defensive nature of Yugao. And the Sadistic personality of Anko with Naruto's, Kisara's, Kushina's and Tayuya's strong conviction for doing what's right. Set her off, she'll pick up Anko's personality and give a person nightmares for years to come._

_She ended up also picking up Naruto's feature when he channel her inner rage and created a giant ethereal black fox with nine-tails. To say the least everyone was caught off guard by this, but not only by that event but her Sharingan evolving to the Mangekyo Sharingan which appeared to be like Madara's Mangekyo Sharingan, but the color scheme was inverted the red was black and the black was red. And oddly enough she didn't suffer the effects of using amaterasu like the side branch Uchiha's do._

_This was hypothesized when Naruto said "since she is an Uzumaki who already have use of the three bloodlines, and her Uchiha blood it negates the negative effects it holds. I bet by the time she masters this level and the EMS she could awaken some doujutsu like mine or something totally different in appearance."._

_In her skills the rate she improved is frightening. Her medical skills stood on par with Shizune and Naruto, her taijutsu which she helped develop with the help of Naruto in incorporating her tails which has gone from three to six due to the improvement in her diet and nutrition. Her strength was scary to where she could actual have a struggle with Tsunade for a few hours before she tires. Her Chakra like Naruto said did increase to half of what had thanks to the number of tails, he said by the time she reached her final tail she would have reserves of the equivalent of eleven kage's put together._

_Her ninjutsu repertoire was massive not only from learning the techniques Naruto taught her, but the ones she created, even her newly named Seika(holy fire) affinity which was the polar opposite of Naruto's en-katon affinity, where his burned slowly, hers burned slowly. she easily had enough jutsu under her belt to be considered a tokubetsu jounin._

_When she learned how to use weapons she picked up twin swords and a scythe rather quickly, he made a mental note that when they get back to create a pair of twin swords and scythe for himself since he gave her his. The twin swords were polar opposites while they were similar in appearance to his Zangetsu-hime. The black one had a longer blade with a crimson raven with a shattered wing going up the blade which was called oblivion(Kingdom Hearts problem), while his sister was a equally long white sword with a black handle, that had a a black dove with a grey wing that was called oathkeeper (what great weapons from Kingdom Hearts)._

_The scythe was a illustrious yet haunting weapon. The staff was white with a bloody red blade that had resembled a crescent moon as the staff carried up to the blade till the back end looked like it was protruding from the staff(the scythe rukia used in memories of nobody movie). _

_Her interrogation and torture skills stood on par with Anko's making her proud much to everyone's fear. Her clothing was similar to Naruto's except that she wore a single sleeve black turtle neck with a red scarf with a shoulder guard. On her left hand was a clawed glove, and over her turtle neck she had a grey leather corset. For her pants thanks to Anko with the interference of the others coming to a compromise wears a pair of pants with the sides showing her hips revealing she wore fishnet/mesh under armor underneath them, on her feet she wore a pair of Steel toed combat boots. And she wore her now long hair in a spiky mass bound by only a giant bead, matching her onii-chan except her's was white, while his was black._

_To say the least everything she's learned she took in stride while not letting it inflate her ego, as she also picked up her brother's belief of there is no prodigy of genius, just hard work and those who get something easier than others._

_They've all also meet Kaga, Yakumo, and Shigure who told them all about his and their fate being bound to him, and them being his mates as well, he even marked the girls making them younger. Tayuya didn't change but she did get taller, Isane got around the same age as when she left making her a little older than Shizune. Shizune grew in height and bust making her even in height with Naruto with c-cup breasts. Mikoto and Kushina ended up being as old as Anko and the other's being in the early twenties. And Tsunade went from fifty-one to twenty-three making the illusion she had no longer necessary as she didn't have to hide._

_And pertaining to the marriages they all took the time to get used to it and, take a trial with it by going on a date now and then when they weren't training Tsubaki. To say the least they all enjoyed it, though Tayuya and Isane were already for it seeing as how he acts while traveling._

* * *

**00 the last week 00**

Over the three weeks they've all gotten used to each other with the whole marriage deal, and decided to use this last week to get to the leaf village on time. Naruto turned to everyone and said "So everyone you ready to go?"

They all nodded as he said "Alright, just wait old man we'll be back before you know it! Lets go everybody!"

They all roared in agreement and hopped through the trees with only one destination in mind. Home.

* * *

**00 back at the leaf nearly a day later 00**

They made it back to the leaf in the matter of a day, well would have if the ANBU didn't stop them in front of the gate saying "Uzumaki Naruto, you've been called to a council meeting this instant."

He raised an eyebrow and said "Okay, but question was this meeting called with the authority of the Hokage or Danzo Shimura?"

He received silence as an answer and said "So this meeting is going on without either of their knowledge, so while I and my team go and complete our mission assigned to us personally by the Hokage, would you like me to bring you with us to explain why you impeded a mission given by your higher ups, ending your career hawk-san?"

The newly identified hawk mask wearing ninja just remained silent so he brushed past him saying "unless someone from the higher ups that have a say in shinobi matters has called this meeting, then tell the civilian council to piss off ne?"

he vanished making Naruto sigh in exasperation they all proceeded to walk through the village as everyone in their group became witness to Naruto's treatment while those same people bowed or cheered in respect of the well known kunoichi in the group.

He said while feeling everyone's ire rising "don't let them bother you girls, I've dealt with this since I was born, though there are the ones who are more bold than others and does something directly like now."

True to his word he was attacked by a group of shinobi who screamed "die demon brat, you will not corrupt these women!"

he sighed and dodged their attacks and kicked them into a wall where they appeared from.

He turned to them as they noticed his eyes lose their luster and become dull. He said "come on, there are some shinobi here who feel that they take orders from the civilian council so they won't stop at anything to please them. Lets move it, I've dealt with these fools to suffer a thousand lifetimes. I just want to get home make my new twin swords and scythe, see the girls and sleep till the chuunin exams"

they all nodded and made an express bee-line for the Hokage's office

* * *

**00 hokage's office Naruto P.O.V 00**

I growled in frustration at the secretary and said "Let me in to see the Hokage, I have something of importance to tell him."

The secretary just gave me a look of disgust and turned her focus to her magazine as she said nonchalantly "I told you brat your not aloud in here now scram, as you can see behind you these people need to speak with the Hokage."

She took her focus from her magazine to the girls and said "I'm sorry ladies let me deal with this trash and we can get you there to see him."

I lost my patience dealing with for mobs worth of civilians and shinobi, so dealing with this broad wasn't helping my day. I took a good grip on the table and cracked it down the middle and said as my chakra flared "**Look broad, the Hokage gave me and my team a mission to get Tsunade Senju back home. And I was given permission to deal with any obstacle that prevents me from completing my mission, so Here is how we can do this. You can shut your trap, keep your pretty little face the way it is, and we all walk through those doors while we're on our merry little way."**

I paused as I gathered my breath and said **"OR! And you see this is the fun part, you can join the rest of the fools who tried stoping us as we made our way here, while they make their way towards Yami-sama's doors. It's your decision. I prefer the latter myself more fun on my part. So what are you going to do?"**

I got a blood thirsty grin as she rushed through the logs and said in a rush "Oh my look at that, I was reading yesterdays file. You may go ahead and have a nice day!"

I still had that Psychopathic grin across my face and nodded as I patted her cheek and said "you enjoy your day as well, and you see it wasn't that hard to be cooperative."

* * *

**00 Tayuya's P.O.V 00**

Damn Naruto-kun Is pissed. Though I can't blame him, the fuckers here had the gall to attack him, though he was losing his patience I was beginning to wonder when he'd snap, the broad had the that coming though.

We've spent the last few hours watching as he got glared at, yelled at, and people threating him for corrupting us. I was tempted to kick the shit out of the last bitch who had the nerve to try and grope me. Though that was answered when Naruto-koi(did I mention me and the girls loving addressing him as that) kicked him in the air and brought his head into the ground.

Damn he knows how to get a girl hot under the collar, thought that's on the grounds of me being a test subject for the snake fucker. I ended up enjoying hearing the pained screams of other's as a reminder that it isn't me that's happening to.

Damn we're here already?

* * *

**00 regular P.O.V 00**

Naruto knocked on the door and said "hey old man we're back with a few familiar faces to the mix".

The Hokage looked up from his seat and saw Tsunade, Shizune Mikoto, and Kushina. If they didn't know any better he thought he was dead seeing two of this villages most well known Kunoichi walk back into the village with several unfamiliar faces.

He said "Kushina! Mikoto! I thought you both died!?"

Naruto chuckled and said "yea about that there is something's we need to discuss but first mission accomplished old man, Tsunade Senju has returned to the hidden leaf village safe and sound, with the addition of ten kunoichi who wish to join the villages ranks."

He nodded and said "yes Naruto-kun I'd appreciate it if you gave me the mission report, though due to doing this S-rank mission you've proven your capable of being a jounin, but lets evaluate you during the chuunin exams. So could you explain the addition of these people with you?"

He nodded and went into the monologue of what has happened over the past two months while traveling. Including the information of why Kushina is alive and was absent, and how Mikoto is alive. To say the least the aged kage is pissed beyond belief and would have blown a blood vessel if Naruto didn't remind him "Old man calm down we still gotta diagnose what's wrong with you ya' know. Also could I get an adoption paper filled out for Tsubaki-chan here?"

He sighed and nodded grabbing a document and told Naruto and Tsubaki to sign where needed making her an official inhabitant of the leaf and sister of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto said "old man, are Hana, Kurenai, Hinata, Ino and Haku are still in the village right?"

He nodded and said "Yes they got back from a difficult mission yesterday why?". Naruto sighed and told him about what had happened, and their fear of what could happen so they all set up a marriage contract with him and all of them, to prevent them from being forced to marry someone they don't love.

He nodded and called his two loyal Anbu "sparrow, dragon I need you two to get Hana Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata, Kurenai Yuhi, and Haku Yuki, and bring them here ASAP".

They nodded and shunshined(that right?) out of the office only to return with the girls mentioned not even three minutes later.

The war veteran said "Okay Naruto-kun, their here so what did you have planned?"

He said to the girls and told them all about their fear of what could happen and decided to draw up the marriage scroll between them all, which without much thought about it signed faster than they could blink. He sighed and said "now we just need your stamp of approval to finalize this old man. But after this We gotta talk about something."

He nodded and married them all there. He said "Okay Naruto-kun, so what is it you wanted to speak to me about?".

The wolf said "I was wondering if you'd instate Tayu-chan, and Kisara-chan into my team with the others reinstated as active jounin, and newly minted jounin for Kaga-chan, Yakumo-chan, and Shigure-chan, and Hikari-chan, and placed them into a team with someone, Mikoto-chan and Kushina-chan can be added jounin on our team, with Kaga, Yakumo, and Shigure on Hinata-chan's team so the council won't get some crazy idea."

he nodded in understanding as he said "Understandable, but I must ask you Naruto-kun, a couple times I've felt your chakra signature surge? What's going on?"

Naruto sighed and said "The civilian council has been demanding I come to a council meeting. When they sent some Anbu to bring me with absolute force I retaliated, and the secretary wanted to give me problems, so I lost my cool a couple times and threatened her, you'd be surprised by the willingness other's will go for if persuaded the right way."

Naruto continued "Also quick question, did you know the civilian council has been running things behind your back? I mean I've been called to a council meeting five times in two minutes. So would you care to come along to see the shit storm and see what they want?"

He nodded and told everyone to come with them.

* * *

**00 Council Chambers 00**

Naruto walked into the council chambers while everyone else sat outside the chamber doors, to see the shinobi council and Danzo sitting there with no care in the world well not everyone Hiashi Hyuuga looked like he had more important matters to deal with, while the civilian council looked like they were gonna kill somebody. Naruto said "Sup shinobi council, Danzo-sama how you all today? Pain in the ass civilian council"

The shinobi council greeted him with a smile while Hiashi glared distastefully at him, Danzo gave a friendly greeting while the rest of the council shouted "Watch who your speaking to Demon."

Naruto shrugged and said "So what was so damn important that you had to interrupt me and my team from completing a mission given by the hokage himself. Speaking of where is he, a meeting can't be run without the village leader here?"

The civilian council leader Hisane Haruno said "the fool not here demon. More importantly, you've been called on account of stealing from a prestigious clan."

Naruto already knew where this was going and said "Oh, and what prestigious clan did I steal from, the Inuzuka, the Aburame, the Akamichi, the yamanaka. the Sarutobi or the Senju?"

He purposely left out the Hyuuga and Uchiha due to certain reasons which set the older pinkette off "THE UCHIHA YOU DAMN DEMON YOU STOLE FROM SASUKE-SAMA!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "and how did I steal from a deceased clan with only two living members? And for that matter what did I steal I've been on a mission for two months straight?"

She said "Sasuke-sama said that you not only stole his clans bloodline, but also stole several of his jutsu, he demands retribution!"

He laughed and said "first shouldn't the spoiled brat be here to demand me, and second really the jutsu if you haven't noticed many ninja of many villages have the same jutsu I don't see him here demanding the other villages for every Katon jutsu that was supposedly made by him, and on the matter of my Sharingan that's part of my bloodline that I've awakened when I was four, and he seemed to have left out the important details. Typical of the _pathetic_ younger brother of Itachi Uchiha?"

He said the last part knowing he was here and was not disappointed when he heard a "That's a lie and you know it Dobe now hand over everything you have"

he looked to the left and saw the whining child walk from behind the civilian side of the chambers. He said "Aww, what's wrong Sasuke-chan had to run to the council to get your way. Before at wave when you were shaking in your sandals I thought you were pathetic but this is an entirely new low. What else did you tell them you single handedly beat Zabuza Momochi while everyone was unconscious?"

He looked around and saw the entire shinobi council, and civilian council had serious looks on their faces while Danzo and him had a similar thought which Naruto voiced out "seriously you all, bought that crock a shit? Seriously. Oh man, then you need a serious check on the facts because one, I fought Zabuza single handedly not once but twice. Two if you want proof call him here and ask, I gave him the scars to prove it."

They didn't even acknowledge the facts as Sayaka said "It doesn't matter. You stole from the prestigious Uchiha clan and we demand you return what you've stolen from him, mission payments, weapons, jutsu, everything your part of will be given to Sasuke Uchiha effective immediately."

Before she could call the meeting to a close the Hokage barged into the chamber with the others and said "I'm afraid he won't be. Why was this meeting called without my notice!?"

the KI in the air was terrifying even for Naruto as he felt not only the old mans, but all of the girls included.

A member of the civilian council said "w-w-we were about to give Sasuke-sama what he rightfully deserves, including his marriage proposals which were stolen from him by this D-Brat"

The Ki amplified and said "How are you aware of the marriage proposals made for Naruto-kun?"

His two teammates said "we went through your files and saw the proposals and were addressed to_ him _instead of Sasuke-sama. So we brought this matter into our hands."

That was the wrong thing to say as the Hokage said "And you believe your above the laws and take action without my consent. I'm only Hokage till my Student becomes Hokage, which will be happening today, and I think she is rather displeased how she and her fellow contract holders are making unlawful changes without their consent? Isn't that right Tsunade?"

The ground shook as every step she and the girls took sent earth breaking chills down their spines. Sasuke had the crazy idea to insult them all and say "So he's married to some sluts, that should be at my home learning their place pleasing me"

Naruto and everyone with enough common sense put they're faces in they're hands and shook them groaning while Hana, Tsume, and Inoichi and the girls with him gave off massive killer intent that made the ki the village felt during the nine-tails attack look miniscule.

Tsunade walked forward grabbed him by his throat and brought him to her face as she said "So, this is the brat everyone in the village is willing to kiss ass just so they can have the Sharingan. One might I add hasn't even completely awakened. While my Naruto-kun has a completely mastered Sharingan seeing as he's an Uchiha by blood as well. While you brat don't even deserve the title as shinobi with your lack of skills, from what I've heard you depend on your name to open doors. Well brat let me tell you, to me and every ninja in the world your title as an Uchiha means jack shit. So I suggest you learn your place because today I'm your boss. You take orders from me and only me. Every demand you or the council makes that they believe would benefit you just to keep your sorry ass in the village mean nothing to me."

She tossed him behind her as he landed in the circle of woman who want a piece of him. And to everyone's surprise he still didn't learn his place as he said when he saw his mother and Naruto's mother with several other women around him "these sluts don't have anything redeemable to them."

He sighed and said as he covered Tsubaki's ears and eyes "this is gonna get graphic". And true to his word Mikoto and Kushina were the first to beat him senseless. then everyone else got a hand in it. To say the least they've seen things nobody should ever see.

After a good stress relieving half hour an ass beating, they all saw the Uchiha in a sprawled out mass. Everyone was on the verge of losing they're lunch until Tsume shouted "Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan? that you!"

They looked up and saw their old teammate and said "Tsume-chan it's great to see ya. We gotta talk together after this meeting is over. And Hiashi-teme you and us got some words to speak of you pale eyed fuck!"

the Inuzuka matriarch nodded happily at the prospect at seeing her childhood friends. While Hiashi was quacking in his seat due to the fear they put in him, but he nodded none the less.

Tsunade wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck and said "well if everyone's done wasting not only all of us, but our fiancée's time were going home to prepare for his team to take the chuunin exams"

Before anyone could argue or had the will to try and argue they all left out of the office thinking '_we're boned trying to putt down the Demon!_'.

* * *

**00 With Naruto and his team back at their home 00**

He and the other's are excited at the prospect of Inari meeting his aunt/grand aunt(which ever it is) for the first time along with Tsunami and Tazuna. Especially after dealing with the old man giving his diagnosis on what's wrong with him.

It seemed that he had the early signs of cancer which since it was spotted early was able to be removed without the use of drugs, ensuring he had plenty of years watching his grandson become someone amazing.

Tsunade was literally bouncing off the walls as they all got closer to the compound, to their home. Tsunade said "Are we there yet Naruto-kun are we, are we, are we!?"

He chuckled and said "Don't worry Tsunade-chan we're almost there don't worry. And trust me I know their all gonna love ya"

she gave a happy squeal making him think '_she can be as serious as a heart attack, then as giddy as a child the next. It's cute_'

When they reached te front gate of his clan's compound he opened the door calling out "INARI, INARI! Buddy you here? I got somebody you might wanna meet!"

He heard from the kitchen "Oh Naruto-kun your home, welcome back".

They walked into the kitchen and saw Tsunami wearing standard shinobi attire with a jounin vest and headband on her head. He blinked owlishly and asked "Ummm, Tsunami-chan why are you wearing a jounin uniform?"

She giggled and said "well over the two months you were gone..."

* * *

**00 Two month flashback Tsunami P.O.V 00**

_I was walking around the village to grow accustomed to it all, when I saw several shinobi from some village I never heard off wearing a musical note as a headband. Naturally I followed them thanks to the training you all gave me and followed them outside the village gates in the forest before they hit the border with a large scroll on their back._

_I believe if my memory serves me five ninja in all, three men two women. Anyways when I trailed them I heard one of them say "Lord Orochimaru will be pleased with this forbidden scroll. I can't believe Mizuki had a hard time getting it, this was to simple."_

_Another one of them spoke saying "that's to be expected, he was the lowest in our group. He prefered the underhanded backstabby approach over anything. That's why lord Orochimaru found him so expendable, he had no worth."_

_After I heard that they stoll the scroll I took out a couple of Shuriken and tossed them making them stop their travel back to this Orochimaru fellow who ever he is, I felt it was necissary seeing as I was the only one to see them leave it would take too long waiting for some assistance._

_Once they stopped they searched for me in every location but where I was long enough to incapacitate two of the three men before they used a wind jutsu to push me back. I believe he called it '**fuuton: Daitoppa**'(great breakthrough) or something. _

_I managed to regain my footing on a nearby tree and right myself before they could get the advantage over me. I used the shadow clone jutsu to create a diversion while I prepared a few explosive peralysis bombs you showed me on the fly which incapacitated the last man, and one of the women._

_I grabbed my nodachi you made from the same material you used for Inari's twin katana, and engaged her in combat. To say the least she wasn't much of a fight compared to the training you all gave me. I used my mokuton and hyoton to keep her on her toes, then while she was distracted i used that one technique you were working on '**hyoton:Hiryū no arashi**'(ice dragon storm) to catch her while her defense was down to incase her in a small tomb of ice which was all I could manage with my little practice in hyoton jutsu, compared to my other affinities._

_When I nocked them all out I was about to create a few more clones to bound them up and carry them back while I carried the scroll, when a few anbu who were watching came to see what I had done._

* * *

**00 end of two month P.O.V 00**

"They took me to the Hokage for a questioning and debreifing. He was so suprised at the skill I showed he employed me as a tokubetsu jounin, saying that when I get more field practice and working with others and commanding them, he or the new Hokage would promote me to full jounin status." The giddy Tsuname said in laughter seeing Naruto and his groups looks of shock.

He shook his head and said "That's great Tsunami-chan, I would like to Introduce you to a few people, though I was hoping to do it all when Inari was here so I wouldn't need to repeat myself. Oh well, Tsunami meet Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha, Tayuya Uzumaki-Uchiha, Kisara Uzumaki-Uchiha, Tsubaki Uzumaki-Uchiha, Isane Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Yakumo Nanjo, Kaga Shinoipo, Shigure Konsaka, and Shizune Kato"

he turned to the other's and said "Everyone this is Tsunami Senju-Yuki."

She turned to the newly instated kage and gave a big hug after greeting everyone else saying "hello aunty, it's nice to meet you at last. I know Inari is gonna be excited to meet you as well. He went training with his new friends Konohamaru, Moegi, and Uudon. The four of them seemed to hit it off quite nicely. He said something about joining the Konohamaru corps in an event during the chuunin exams. From the sounds of it, it seemed to be some form of newspaper."

He sighed shaking his head saying "I knew those four would hit things off at a swimming start. Oh Tsunami I would like you to meet my sisters Tsubaki Uzumaki, and Kisara Uzumaki." he said while pointing at the two redheads respectivly.

They gave their greetings and he continued saying "and my mom Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha". Again they greeted one another.

Before he could continue he heard a "Mom, I'm home. I also brought my friends, we gotta assignment Irukai-sensei gave us that's due."

He grinned and told Tsunade to hid which she did and told everyone to act natural. When Inari, Moegi, Uudon, and Konohamaru walked into the kitchen he said "Konohamaru corps. Quick Refresher course. DUCK!"

He pretended to throw several kunai at them making them jump to the ceiling above them in a start. He made 'tsk' sound repeatedly and said "Wow, guys I'm really gonna have to up your training if that's how you react to that situation. You've all gotten lax since i've been gone. You all know what I'm gonna for the whole week before the chuunin exams start and on what time I got off in between."

The four children paled but quickly regained themselves when they heard him laughing making them shout "BOSS!"

They tackled him in a hug questioninig him about his wearabouts for the last couple moths. He chuckled and said "Stand down everyone, I've been given a mission from your old man Konohamaru. And that person is a relative of Inari's and Mikoto's here, but I just realized where is the old man?"

Inari said "The Hokage was about to sign some documents when me missed a few serious details. When my grandfather noticed this he pointed them out. He ended up making adjustments to the bills and increased the revenue of the money the village makes to go less from the civilians to shinobi where it should have from the start."

He grinned and said "good for the old drunk. Oh Inari I got somebody you might wanna meet, you can come out now."

From behind the fridge Tsunade stepped forward bringing him into a hug when Inari asked "Um onii-san who is this, and why is she hugging me? And included in that question who are all these people?"

Naruto laughed and introduced everyone again when he got to Tsunade who was still hugging him. He held her tighter while crying both were crying meeting new family again.

It was quite the heart felt moment seeing this happen. Once they seperated Konohamaru asked "Ummm Boss you weren't serious about upping the training are ya?"

He grinned making the four children cower and said "Yup, but I also got someone you might wanna meet, My new little sister who will be entering the academy next month for now she will be training with us while for the week before the chuunin exams begin. Though I will also be working in the forges to make a new pair of twin swords and scythe, since my little sister managed to learn how to use mine. Plus me and my team will be joining in on the training to help us improve our teamwork."

The four children nodded while greeting the new members of the home while silently thanking Yakumo for saving them. That got shot down when he said "but that doesn't mean I won't be training you all into the ground. You all got sloppy, your gravity and resistance seals are going up by four and your physical training and weapons training is doubling. If i feel this is too easy on you all I'm tripling all of that."

They cried waterfall tears knowing when he's pissed training gets tougher.

* * *

**00 week overview 00**

_Over the week true to Naruto's word he put the four children through the ringer with the assistance of not only his team and sensei's but mates as well. That was something they thought they were going to be thankful for, but only cried harder when they trained in the other ninjutsu and whatever weapon they felt better off with, including taijutsu and genjutsu thanks to Mikoto and Isane._

_Konohamaru picked two weapons to use, a collapsable bo staff, and a pair of bladded tonfa. Moegi picked a Nodachi and tanto. While Uudon the meek boy picked a broadsword and chokuto to use, much to everyone's suprise._

_While training in their ninjutsu They made them all learn their affinities while also diversifying so they could counter whatever element the enemy used. Konohamaru had the primary affinites for wind, fire, and suprisingly earth giving him an affinity for **Youton**(lava) and sand. Moegi had an affinity for wind, lightning, and water giving her ice and storm for a side affinity. While Uudon had a affinity for water, fire, and lighting while none of them had a mixed affinity with each other were increasingly strong. _

_And Over the week Tsubaki warmed up to Konohamaru and the gang rather quickly while she is the youngest in the group she took an excellent shine to them all rather quickly. She was a breath of fresh air to the crew as they all enjoyed her company. While during the week break to train Kushina and Mikoto all got together to hang out again having a girls night, which consisted of Kicking Hiashi's ass for exiling his two daughters for the same belief he and his wife had. He didn't care and said the two of them like his wife were failures to the clan and an embarrassment towards him._

_When he said this the girls all went into a training fit to get Hinata and Hanabi beyond ready to hand anyone their ass during these exams. Which leads to..._

* * *

**00 outside the academy 00**

"You guys ready for this?" Naruto asked his team as they stood outside the building.

Hanabi and Satsuki nodded while Tayuya and Kisara both gave a fist pump in a sign saying "Hell Ya!"

He and his team walked threw the building and saw that there was a mob of shinobi from different villages outside the door labeled '303'. He turned to Tayuya and said quietly "_this is a genjutsu isn't it, and isn't that Kotetsu and Izumo?_"

She nodded and said "_Yea, must be a pre-test to weed out the weaker teams, bonus for us if we just travel via ceiling_"

They nodded and use the chakra in their system to cling to the ceiling as they traversed across the mob bellow them to reach the next set of stairs until his team heard the familiar sound of arrogance "let us threw losers this is only the second floor"

Naruto and his team just smacked their forehead in exasperation. The two people who stood infront of the door preventing people from entering said "Nice going, I'd say you had skill if you used that information to your advantage like these five above our heads"

Kotetsu pointed above himself to where Naruto and his team were. Sasuke said "Whatever the loser wouldn't have made it any further than this none the less"

Izumo said "big talk coming from someone who has yet to make an attempt to get through us brat, but since you already ruined one test move on ahead everyone."

Everyone around them walked to the stairs while Naruto and his team missed a pair of pale eyes watching Hanabi from the back with a menacing glare, while his teammate challenged Sasuke to a fight.

* * *

**00 outside door 303 00**

*sigh* "I wish the bastard didn't say anything now we got even more competition to deal with" Kisara said as she scratched her leg (If your wondering about her clothes imagine the close she wears the one's from Kenichi, but instead of jeans their Grey Anbu style pants with a leg missing, a black sleeveless shirt, and her headband sown into a beret).

Tayuya nodded and said "Yea, the fucker just had to make this harder on us, but we're strong enough to handle these punks. We got nothing to worry about with these punks. The only people we gotta worry about is that redhead from Suna, the pink eyed girl from stone who seem to have been following us since we got here, and the chick with blond hair bound in a single ponytail with medical wrap from kumo"

He nodded and said "true, but is it me or has the team from Kiri been shooting us some weird looks?". True to his word everyone they've mentioned has been someone to deem as a threat or to be on the watch for. Though the blond and the pink eyed girl seemed to have been giving him a calculative glance as if they were sizing him up for some strange reason.

Once they reached the door his teams sensei's shunishin'd in front of them as Anko said "Good job making it here you guys!"

Naruto and his team raised an eyebrow, while Kisara said "you'd think we'd get stuck at the genjutsu?"

Naruto shook his head and said "No sis, I think they're talking about all of us coming here, my bet is that if one of us didn't show we all couldn't go past this point. Right?"

Their jounin nodded as Kushina said "that's right Naruto-kun, if one of you didn't come along, then all of you would have waited for the next one six months from now. Since your all here, then we only got a few words of wisdom for you all."

Mikoto said "This is gonna be the toughest thing you've ever faced so far, and with that said the ninja in that room behind us will be gunning to take you all out. Remember this is a exam where either one of you pass, or none of you do. As long as you use your teamwork and the training we put you all through your going to go far in these exams. But pass or fail we're all proud of you."

With that said The jounin hugged them, or in Naruto's case kissed him, making the other girls huff in annoyance along side Hikari sitting by Naruto. Once they left his teammates all stole a kiss as well making Naruto ask "why did you all kiss me? we're doing this exam together?"

Tayuya snorted and said "is it wrong to kiss our mate?" while the other girls agreed with a sway in their hips as they walked to the door. He sighed and looked down at Hikari who chuckled as he said "I have quite the odd love life huh Hikari-chan?"

all she did was lick his cheek and ran to the door. He sighed and sprinted to the door as they waited for him, he said "Alright guys, like the other's said this is gonna be tougher than anything we've faced thus far, but if we work together then we got nothing to worry about. If something happens remember the seal's on our scalp and stay on your toes, this is a race where the one's who reach the top are the victors. Every and anyone outside this village is our enemy, our fellow leaf ninja are our rivals."

He put his hand in the center of the circle as everyone followed his lead with Hikari placing her paw on top of everyone else's. He said once they raised they're hands in the air and said "team 11 aiming for number one!"

They cheered and walked into the door.

* * *

**00 inside the exam room 00**

Once they reached the inside of the room he and his team was hit with a blast of a weak blast of Ki. He spoke through the seal saying "_this is weak, shall Hikari and I show them what real Ki is?_"

His teammates nodded and spoke back the same way agreeing with his idea. He said to Hikari "_ready to have a little fun Hikari-chan?_". She chuckled and said "**_you always know what I like best_**_**Naru-kun**_" while the two of them blasted the room with they're killer intent.

Everyone with a weak tolerance to it scurried out of the room cutting the teams down from 96 teams to 72.

While he and his team talked to one another catching up Sasuke and team seven with Lee and team nine walked in with Sasuke looking like he got the biggest ass whooping of a life time.

He was about to make a comment when someone behind them said "You guys wanna keep it down, your attracting all kinds of attention."

The rookie thirteen looked behind them and saw a guy a little older than them with grey hair in a ponytail wearing glasses with his leaf headband on his forehead. Naruto asked "who are you? I've never seen you here in the village before?"

The teen nodded and said "The name is Kabuto Yakushi, and this is my seventh time taking this exam"

Kiba said "Seventh time. Wow you must suck". Naruto spoke through his seal saying to the other's "_no way this guy can have such bad luck with the exams and failed six times in a row. He smells like Snakes and medicine, anyone ever seen this guy in the village?_"

Tayuya stuttered out "_I-I-I've seen him. He was in the same village I ran from, he works with Orochi-teme as his right hand man. If he's here then so is Orochimaru!_"

He and the other's were on edge and Naruto said "_but what could he be here in the village for? From what Isane-chan had told me he's obsessed with bloodlines and none more so than the Sharingan. Satsuki-chan, you don't think he's after you does he?_"

She shook her head and said "_if he was he would have had someone keep an eye on me without me knowing so he can get the drop on me, he most likely want Sasuke. He's the perfect candidate for Orochimaru in tastes, he wants people whose obsessed with power as much as or almost as much as he does._"

He nodded and said "_We gotta warn Tsunade-chan, and the proctor about this ASAP the sooner we get the shinobi here on the defensive the better chance we have at protecting the village from an attack from him._"

Kisara said "_How do you know he might attack Naru-nii?_". He sighed and said "_It's the best thought I got, I mean if I were someone like Orochimaru I'd cause as much as a ruckuss as possible to distract everyone from my real goal and to shake things up on the side as a possible side motive_"

They nodded when they heard "Naruto Uzumaki, Subaki no gaara, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuuga"

Everyone turned to see Sasuke have a smug look as Kabuto said "You already know their names this makes it easier"

He grabbed one card and pumped his chakra into it revealing a 3d imge of Rock Lee in his standard Goken stance

He said:

**Rock Lee the 'Green Beast of Konoha'**

**Village: Konoha**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Mission log: D-rank:42 C-rank:21 total: 63 "not bad"**

**Statistics:**

**Taijutsu: highly proficient (high chuunin, low jounin)**

**Ninjutsu: Non-existent **

**Genjutsu: Non-existent**

**Notes: graduated from last years academy group, his team consists of TenTen Higurashi, Neji Hyuuga and Might Guy**

Once he put his first 3d card away he pulled out another one but this time it showed Neji in his clans Jyuuken stance

He said

**Neji Hyuuga **

**Village: Konoha**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Mission log: D-rank:42 C-rank:21 total:63**

**Statistics:**

**Taijutsu: Excellent **

**Ninjutsu: clan techniques including the standard three**

**Genjutsu: Non-existent**

**Notes: graduated from last years academy group as the rookie of the year, once his cousins Hinata and Hanabi were exiled from the clan for wanting to remove the caged bird seal that separated the clan's branches by their father, he placed neji as clan heir.**

He grabbed a new card which revealed Gaara standing the same way he is now with a blank expression

He said

**Subaku no Gaara Aka: Gaara of the Desert**

**Village:Suna**

**Rank:Gennin**

**Mission log: D-rank:0 C-rank:32 B-rank:1 "wow and on each mission he never received a single scratch or injury**

**Statistics:**

**Taijutsu:Unknown**

**Ninjutsu:Unknown**

**Genjutsu:Unknown**

**Notes: On every mission he's been on he's never received a single injury.**

everyone was on edge about that with Naruto thinking '_never a single scratch, that smell, that gourd is soaked in blood. We're gonna have to stay on our toes with this guy_'

He heard Kabuto say "Now last but not least"

He pulled out a card that showed two images

he said "This is odd"

Sakura asked "what do you mean?"

Unaware that even the teams from Suna, Kiri, Kumo and Iwa were listening in on the expose

He said I have two files on him

he pushed the first one forward of Naruto wearing what he was wearing before they graduated and said

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Village:leaf**

**Rank:Gennin**

**Mission log: D-rank:20 C-rank:3 **

**Statistics:**

**Ninjutsu: abysmal **

**Taijutsu: horrid**

**Genjutsu: Non-existent **

**Notes: known as the dead last at the academy with zero skill to seem competent enough for the ninja world, all records show he was adopted at birth by Madara Uzumaki taking his last name as her own, biological parents unknown. also known for increasingly large reserves with zero control.**

Everyone listening looked like they wanted to laugh but the sand, cloud, rock, and mist listened not understanding why there were two cards.

He pushed the second card showing a similar looking Naruto except he had his actual silver eyes with a red ring lining them, while unlike the last one that had a _happy-go-lucky expression _this one had a emotionless expression as his eyes bore into you like a veteran warrior. On his back was a cleaver knife looking Zanbatou, and a buzsaw like Zanbatou, including his scythe and three katana two on his left hip, and his Zangetsu-hime on his right.

He said "now this is interesting"

**Naruto Uzumaki aka: the wolf of waves, waves redemption, and the dancing death to name a few**

**village:Konoha**

**Rank:gennin "it says his unofficial rank given by the sandaime was above even himself but many deem this as a misinterpretation"**

**Mission log: D-rank:300 C-rank:22 B-rank:40 A-rank:30 S-rank:3 **

**Statistics:**

**Taijutsu: well above Kage **

**Ninjutsu: well above kage**

**Genjutsu: Unknown **

**Fuinjutsu: surpasses yondaime**

**Kenjutsu: surpasses the seven swordsman and Orochimaru**

**Notes: Trained by his adoptive mother Madara Uzumaki and several others. He is known to master any weapon he picks up but his most well known weapons are his twin katana obliteration and redemption, his katana on his right hip Zangetsu-hime, the two Zanbatou on his back Zangetsu(the cleaver), and the edge reaper, the scythe on his lower back crimson edge. Known to have his wolf partner with him twenty four seven in a similar fashion the Inuzuka have their nin-ken.**

Everyone who didn't know him looked at him with fear while Sasuke looked at him with rage. All the while he had the same expression he did on the second card.

Naruto thought to the other's and said '_that information should have been kept secret, Oh yeah he's definitely suspicious._'

Before anyone could say anything he felt three people move to his spot gunning for Kabuto while he tuned him out only catching him talk about some village called 'Oto'

He caught the one with medical wrapping on him face by the neck with his scythe while behind them and said "you know I won't tolerate you attacking a fellow leaf shinobi in our home turf."

Before the bandaged teen could say anything a large puff of smoke cleared the room revealing a man wearing all black and his headband acting as a bandanna.

He said "Alright Maggots it's time for the first exam, when you get your number take a seat where your number is assigned to."

He pointed at Naruto and the three sound ninja and said "And you four, if I catch you fighting without it being authorized your asses and your teams ass will be out of here before you know what's going on!"

Naruto put hi scythe away and said "Right Ibiki-san it won't happen again"

He nodded and everyone behind Ibiki handed them a number scattering every team's teammate about the room. Naruto was placed between the girl from Kumo and Hinata. While the girls we next to some random person.

Ibiki said "This is a written exam, should you be caught cheating three times you and your team are disqualified. In 45 minutes once everyone answered the first nine questions, I will give out the last question. Begin!"

* * *

**00 in jounin lounge 00**

All the jounin from each village who accompanied they're teams to the village are seen relaxing while watching the first exam take place.

The leaf jounin were sitting with one another, while the other village jounin were keeping to themselves.

Hana asked "so how do you think everyone's gonna do?"

Yakumo said "It's too soon to tell. But the person acting as proctor for this part of the exam is Ibiki Morino"

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, while Kurenai asked "who's Ibiki?"

Anko said "that's right you never go to the T&I department, he's the head interrogator who trained me and learned a few of my tricks to scare people. To the people who live or spread his name and actions through the villages label him as the _mind reaper_. To say the least he makes some of the things I and Naruto-kun do look tame"

That made her real frightened as she knows what those two do to people who gets on their bad side. She asked "y-your kidding...right? I mean the things you and Naruto-kun do are pretty frightening."

She and the jounin of team 11 shook their heads as Madara said "nope, this is no joke. He's one frightening S.O.B, but it seems he isn't getting to Naruto-kun or the other's look"

She pointed to the screen showing

* * *

**00 in the testing room 00**

"Ibiki-san can I get a copy of the test answers?" Naruto said while raising his hand.

Everyone paused while looking at him as if he were stupid. But everyone's eyes got bigger when Ibiki laughed and tossed him a copy of the answers while he said "Sure kid, nobody's ever taken that approach but sure, you lose a point though."

He nodded and resumed copying the answers while relaying the answers to the others.

* * *

**00 with the jounin 00**

Every jounin in the room at that moment face-faulted thinking '_what the hell!?_'. The jounin of teams 11,10,9 and 8 were laughing their asses off while Kushina and Kakashi had their heads down making them think '_he's too much like me/he's too similar to his mother_'

Anko was on the floor dying of laughter while Hana and her nin-ken were no better. Kurenai, Mikoto and the other jounin of teams 10 and 11 were staring at the screen dumbstruck they thought '_that did not just happen._'.

The other jounin watching were in no better condition as they were looking at these event with a '_your serious_' look on their faces as their jaws were on the floor. It was quite the humorous sight.

* * *

**00 academy test room 00**

45 minutes and a surreal action of acquiring test answers later Ibiki said "Pencils down everyone time for the final question. But a word to the wise should you choose not to take the final question your team is kicked out of this exam forever!"

The whole room besides Teams 10 and 11 knowing that to be a load of bull, but decided to remain silent hoping to cut the numbers of participants down in numbers further.

Many screamed about that being unfair or he wasn't aloud to do this when he shouted "It's my test brats Don't like it tough shit! In this world your teams future is on the line and what you decide to do is the key factor, if you turn back you fail."

Everyone shut up as they listened to his words when he said "alright, so everyone's decided to stick around. Well to all those who decided to stay...You pass congratulations"

Once again the teams broke out in a roar of 'what about the last question!' he nodded and said "that was the tenth question to see if you were willing to go onward with the mission unaware of the risks due to either misgiven information or unknown factors"

He took off his headband and showed them about the possibilities of the missions they go on including the risks when the mist and red leaves appeared in the room as someone said in a deep voice "_Alright Brats, now that the first exam is over it's time I took the reigns here_". the mist cleared and the leaves flew out the window revealing Zabuza Momochi wearing a leaf jounin uniform with his Zanbatou on his back wearing a Kakashi style face mask.

Ibiki said behind him "Nice entrance but for once could someone let me finish my monologue just once is all I ask!"

Zabuza looked behind him and said "ehh, you took too long and I was getting bored but I was hoping the numbers would drop lower than there are...there's at least 79 teams"

Ibiki said while looking at Naruto and his team "We got an interesting crop this year Zabuza, well don't let me stop you. I got test to grade and you got a forest to get too."

He nodded and said "Alright brats Get down to training ground 44 in the next six minutes. If you don't your disqualified!". With that he mist shunshin'd out of the room with everyone else running out the halls. Naruto placed a note on his test and grabbed his friends and shunshin'd to the forest.

Once everyone cleared the room he reached Naruto's test paper and read the note which said '_Dear Ibiki Morino. I got some information you should pass to Tsunade-chan. Kabuto Yakushi had some information that shouldn't be public to anyone but the Hokage and the one who keeps tabs on the files, he even had info on my actual skills. He had a strong distinct scent of Snakes and medicine. Orochimaru is somewhere in the village and could be after Sasuke Uchiha. Tell her and Danzo-oji to keep Anbu and Root operatives on the watch for the remainder of the chuunin exams and an Eye on Sasuke._

He chuckled and said "That kid is gonna be a hell of a kage with the way he works."

* * *

**00 outside forest of death 00**

Teams 8-11 added with Sai reached the Second exam area just a little after Zabuza did as they waited for the other teams to get to there. And true to his word if they were late they were disqualified so the numbers went from 79 to 54 cutting out more potential competition.

He said "alright everyone this is the leaf villages special training ground area 44 the forest of death chalk full of creatures that gives your nightmares, nightmares. Plants that eat animals, animals that grew several times larger than their normal counterpart. This people is where your going to be staying for the next five days."

Someone shouted "Five Days! Why the hell would we stay in a forest like this for five damn days?"

He chuckled as he grabbed two scrolls on with the kanji for heaven while the other had the kanji for earth. He said "You are each going to be given a scroll or in team 11's case two scrolls due to their added members. With this said they have to get two sets, and how are you supposed to get these sets you may ask? simple you have to fight the teams you come across while here in the forest, and make it back to the tower with both scrolls. Should you open the scrolls before you get to the tower your disqualified."

He heard someone shout "What are we supposed to do for food!"(not choji). He grinned behind his mask and said "eat whatever you find, remember this is a survival exercise and a giant food chain. If you can't keep to the top of the chain then you don't survive and become lunch to whatever is in this lovely little forest, I hear the bunnies get ferocious when someone trespasses in their trees."

A large group of ninja gulped as they heard that. He pulled out a waver and said "this is a liability waver saying Once signed we nor the village is held responsible for the deaths or injuries you face here while in the village. Once you signed this turn it in to the kiosk over there to get your scroll and gate number, you are to wait at said gate till the bell rings."

Everyone signed their wavers and turned them into the Kiosk across from the farthest gate to receive their scrolls and their numbered gate to begin their exam.

When team 11 acquired their scrolls Satsuki asked "What scroll do we have, and what gate?"

Naruto pulled out two scrolls from his front left side utility belt pocket and said as they were walking towards their gate "We got two earth scrolls meaning we gotta either A) hunt down someone with a heaven scroll, B) Wait at the tower like everyone else will most likely have in a similar thought and get into one long dragged out brawl, or C) we could find the sound team since before they pocketed their scroll it showed they had a heaven scroll"

He paused and said "as long as we don't run into the team from Kusa or Kabuto's team were golden. And with Orochimaru out and about I would like to spend as little time here in the forest as possible. But my question is who's gonna carry the scrolls?"

They all just stared at him with a blank expression making him ask in exasperation "I'm carrying the scrolls aren't I?". They nodded making him sigh and say "I guessed as much on that, oh well. Lets go the sooner we get the scrolls we can rest."

They nodded and waited at their designated gate while Zabuza went on about this being the toughest thing they've ever faced thus far.

The bell began to chim as he said

.."And a word of advice"

..."Just don't die!"

With that said the gates flew open with everyone flying threw the gates with a single goal in mind To take out their opponent and to get to the forest.

* * *

**00 with team 11 00**

"Three hours. Three Fucking Hours in this damnable forest and not a single team in sight!" Tayuya exclaimed as they sat in a large canopy of trees resting.

Naruto said "I guess everyone had the same thought after all to wait at the tower and ambush someone. Now it's just up to some team to run into each other. Oh we-"

He stopped making Hikari say "**What is it Naruto-kun?**". He pointed behind them and said "three people are heading our way fast. Hanabi could you use your Byakugan to see who it is?"

She nodded and said "It's that sound team from the first exam, it seems they're heading right this way". He grinned and said "Perfect, everyone get up higher in the trees, once they pass through when their visible Tayu-chan use a multi-layered Genjutsu to paralyze their senses. Once they're unaware of us we knock em out and grab their supplies."

She nodded as everyone got into position. It took twenty minutes to get their as Naruto counted off through their communication seals "_one...two...three...NOW!_". With his que she began to play trapping them in a senseless loop numbing their abilities to differentiate reality over Genjutsu.

Naruto and Kisara threw Senbon while Hanabi and Satsuki hit them with paralyzing attacks rendering them unconscious. The other's hopped down from their perch on the trees as Naruto asked "So guys what do they got on em'?"

Satsuki said "Nothing thus far, a few sets of shuriken and kunai equaling 200 sets with a hundred of each. Some ninja wire, ration bars, twelve sets of explosive tags and paper bombs. A few sets of Senbon with bells attached, and HELLO! two heaven scrolls. I guess they beat a team that had a heaven scroll."

He grinned and said "Lucky break! Lets move to the tower the sooner we get the hell out of here the sooner we can get more time to prepare for whatever there is to face while in here."

The others nodded and followed him to the tower with both sets of scrolls in hand.

* * *

**00 at the center of the forest 00**

"Huh we made some pretty excellent time huh guys?" Kisara asked amazed at how quick they reached the center of the forest in record time. They nodded dumbly as Naruto held the four scrolls.

He said "I'm guessing now is the time when we open the scro-" He paused making everyone look at him. Tayuya said "Yo Naru-kun what's up?"

Naruto stated "I just felt a strong burst of malevolent chakra in the forest. It was dark...like Orochimaru cursed seal dark." Everyone looked at him hoping he was fucking with them. Sadly that wasn't meant to be as Naruto shouted as he and Kisara ran back to the forest "Open the scrolls and get help. Orochimaru is here in the forest and is gunning for Sasuke!"

With that he and Hikari were gone leaving no room to speak.

* * *

**00 with the ten-tailed duo 00**

'_it's just as I feared, he's after Sasuke. While I may not necessarily like the bastard he's still a fellow leaf shinobi_'. Hikari replied '**_True Naruto-kun, but do be careful. You may outclass Orochimaru completely in every aspect, that doesn't mean he isn't an opponent you should take your eyes of off_**'

He nodded and said '_don't worry Hikari-hime I don't intend on biting the kunai just yet. Not that any of us can but you know the sentiment I'm trying to make. I have nor ever will have the notion of loosing to that bastard_'

She nodded and sighed in relief as she said '**_so how are we gonna deal with the rattle snake. He's as slippery as a sweaty Akamichi in the__ summer_**'. He shuddered and said '_I really could have gone without that emotionally scaring memory love'_.

She chuckled as he glared at her while remaining careful of running into a tree branch. He said after he recovered '_but none the less that's true, the best we can do depending on the circumstances are if Sai and the other's are injured we force the snake bastard to retreat as fast as possible. If they're fine we can duke it out giving it everything we got and possibly score a snake mistress a special gift. Speaking of did the summons find that scroll we were looking for._'

She nodded and said '**_yea, they found it while we were traveling to Tanzaku Gai for Tsunade, also I got a message from the overgrown fox while I was absent giving me a scroll as a gift for Tsubaki as a thank you gift. Apparently Tsubaki is her Kurama's daughter, she wanted her to sign the fox summons contract when we get it to her so she can see her daughter and train her in their arts and become a kitsune__ sannin_**'

He chuckled and said '_Never would have taken the over grown fox as a big softie under all that bravado. But Hikari-chan if we must fight how far into our strength should we go?_'

They just raced amongst the tree's while she was in thought till she said '**_if need be four tails...Five at the most. While my chakra isn't like Kurama's isn't so dense or blood thirsty it could in a large enough quantity crush her killer intent by a large margin. I wouldn't want the council to be on our case behind your lineage and affiliation...yet_**'

He nodded and said '_am I gonna need to be in my real form or save that as a scare factor for later?_'

Before he could get an answer they came across the view of Orochimaru biting into the neck of one downed Sasuke Uchiha, a dazed and unscathed Haruno, and a brutally beaten and unconscious Sai not to far from them.

He growled out _"Orochimaru!"_. Said snake turned his attention towards the glaring red ringed eyes of Naruto and said "Ahhh, if it isn't the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. How is little Anko-chan and Tayu-chan? Maybe I should pay the two of them a visi-"

Before he could finish he was sent sailing through the trees by a blur of blackish-grey shroud.

He turned his attention towards Hikari and said **"Hikari-chan go and check up on Sasuke and Sai!"**. She barked in affirmation while Sakura watched still dazed he shouted **"SAKURA DON'T JUST SIT THERE CHECK UP ON THEM DAMN IT!"**

She jolted upright afraid of incurring his wrath and made her way over to her downed teammates.

**00 short fight scene I wanted to make this longer but I can honestly say I'm exhausted of fights so I will skip the prelims and make a filler chapter solely for the fight scenes which will consist of this fight, and the prelims 00**

Naruto turned his focus back in the direction where he had sent Orochimaru flying threw the trees only to see him walk out into the opening without a scratch or broken bone

"hehe good one Naruto-kun first time in a while since someone's caught me off guard" He said chuckling when not soon after he regurgitated a snake that spat out a sword

Naruto shivered and said as he drew his own sword **"...That's...That's just disgusting. But it is an honor to see the legendary sword Kusanagi for the first time"**

The snake chuckled and was about to say something until Naruto appeared in front of him with a devastating downward slash

The ex-leaf shinobi tried to block but the pressure from the attack sent shockwaves through his sword into his arm making him lose his grip

Naruto saw this and gave him a hard kick into the gut making him drop his Kusanagi which he promptly picked up and sealed it away with a smile saying "finders keepers"

The snake summoner seethed but quickly chuckled and said "I enjoyed our little spar but I simply must go. Tell Sensei if he cancels these exams then this village will cease to exist"

Before Naruto could say anything the slippery snake-man melded into the ground before his team and the other leaf thirteen joined the scene.

**00 as I said short fight but will make the chuunin finals and the invasion longer...Will not make a prelim page, but I will show the finals pairings after the invasion I will show make a omake of the prelims 00**

Naruto turned to them and said "we gotta get to Tsunade-hime. Orochi-teme is here and marked Sasuke with the cursed seal, I also got Anko-hime a multi-part gift sad to say I couldn't get them gift wrapped"

Before anyone could ask he tossed the recently sealed sword to Anko and grabbed Sai. He turned to Sakura and said "Sakura you guys got all your scrolls right?"

She shook her head and said "no Sai-kun had managed to save a spare earth scroll before we ran into Orochimaru. He said he found something but he was knocked out"

Everyone noticed the change in Sakura's personality when she said the lack of Sasuke-kun or the fact that she hasn't gone into a massive bitch-fit about Sasuke's condition.

He nodded and grabbed the scroll that was in his weapon pouch and unsealed it revealing a heaven scroll making him smile and say "looks like you guys get to advance"

She smiled but that promptly faded and said to him while they were walking off "Naruto"

He stopped mid-hop and turned to her and said "What's up Sakura?"

She looked down and asked "If it isn't too much trouble could you all help me train?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that as they were not expecting that. Naruto said "You don't like me, why do you want me to train you? And on that question isn't Kakashi-sensei training you all?"

She shook her head and said "It's true I didn't like you till Kakashi made me take an outlook of my life and made me wonder what made me act that way towards you when you did nothing but be kind to me. I realized that I let my parents mind washing get the better of me and manipulate me into hating you and being obsessed with Sasuke-san. I was hopping that while it would take a while I could regain your friendship, but I also need to sharpen my non-existent skills"

He closed his eyes while everyone looked at him wondering how he would answer. After a while he re-opened them and said "Like you said it will take time for you to regain my friendship but I believe I could help you improve your skills"

She smiled and nodded saying "you won't regret this I assure you!"

He grinned and said "save that comment for after you survive my training. Come on everyone Lets get to Tsunade-hime and relay the message"

They nodded as Sakura picked up Sasuke and ran to the tower while remaining close to the other teams to prevent getting attacked again.

* * *

**00 In the Hokage's Office 00**

"And that's what happened Tsunade-hime" Naruto said as he explained what had happened while in the forest.

She frowned and said "And he hasn't the slightest idea of me being the Hokage right now?"

He shook his head making her grin. She turned to Sasuke who is still unconscious and asks "And your certain the curse mark can't be removed from him?"

Again he shook his head saying "No. Unlike Anko-chan and Tayu-chan who resisted the power it gave or didn't let it corrupt them. Sasuke is a naturally corrupt person thus making a unbreakable bond between him and the mark. Only thing that could be done is to either place him in a top security prison where Orochimaru can't reach, kill Sasuke or keep him on permanent watch. As long as he holds that mark he's a flight risk, that is to say if he wasn't one already due to his nature and his greed"

The other's nodded their heads agreeing with his assessment, while Mikoto and Isane had looks of Sadness on their faces while they looked at their son and younger brother.

Kushina and Satsuki put their hands on their shoulders in the effort to comfort them as they thought of the possibility of losing their son and brother.

Naruto sighed and said "Again, we have to save the killing Sasuke thing as a last resort. As long as Orochimaru lives we gotta keep on high alert"

Kisara asked "what do you mean Naru-kun?". He responded "Orochimaru is hell bent on gaining immortality and learning every jutsu in the elemental nations. If he does this he will be invincible, but one key for him to succeed this goal he needs the Sharingan to pull that off. No Sharingan no learning every jutsu"

She nodded understanding the situation they were given and said "so what are we gonna do? I mean if we cancel or postpone the chuunin exam he'll raze the village to the ground"

Naruto chuckled and said "That maybe the case originally but we've all trained ourselves to their extremes. And it's suffice to say that he couldn't attack this village all on his own. Sure he's an S-rank ninja but unlike us he doesn't have a limitless amount of chakra or stamina. All we gotta do is come up with a plan to take out his forces before he initiates his"

Tsunade nodded and said "So we are going to continue with the exams while making sure Orochimaru has the upper hand in these events to prevent him from catching on?"

They nodded and said as he made his way to the door "That's right Tsunade-hime. Oh and Anko-chan aren't you gonna open your gift while it may not be wrapped it is still gonna be special with the other gift in mind"

Before she or the others could ask he vanished through the door with Hikari. Anko grabbed the scroll from her trench coat pocket and unsealed the contents while filling the room with smoke.

While everyone's sight was blocked a reverberating clang hit everyone's ears. But everyone was truly surprised when the smoke cleared before them was the Snake Sannin's personal weapon the Kusanagi

Everyone was speechless until Anko had said while everyone silently agreed "Well Shit"

* * *

**Hyoton: Sup folks pleasure to type for ya again **

**Naruto: Dude you were supposed to get this chapter up by the beginning of the month it's almost June!**

**Hyoton: Well sorry my folks are on my case about me spending too much time on the computer and not studying even though I'm almost done with high school till the 6th of June as we do our finals. So till then I can only do these chapters as much as I can when they are not around or asleep**

**Naruto: Fine, also I read your PM's you asked if you could adopt a story?**

**Hyoton: That's right but that will be between one of my other stories after the one I'm doing after this which the polls show: **

**Naruto (Arrancar/Soul Reaper): 29 votes**

**Naruto/Azula/Mai/Tai Lee: 9**

**Juubi) Naruto/Hinata(road to ninja personality)/ three others alive Kushina Sarutobi bashing,Jiriya bashing good Danzo, and Orochimaru: 8 votes **

**Naruto/Raven (titan-verse): 7 votes**

**Ash betrayed: (ash/Cynthia/Sabrina/Roxie/clair): 3 votes**

**Naruto(jailer of Kyuubi/all legends but hoen, Juubi) /Hinata (Pokémon, Naruto): 3 votes**

**Naruto/Kneesocks/Scanty/Stocking: 2 votes**

**Naruto/raven (Naruto-verse): 2 votes**

**me/Black Renamon: 1 vote**

**(Naruto) Percy/Thalia: 1 vote**

**Naruto/ Hinata (road to ninja persona) same doujutsu as pervious story AnkoxKurenai pairing: 1 vote**

**Brief/Kneesocks/Scanty/Stocking: 0 vote**

**Percy/Thalia/Chlairissa: 0 vote**

**Oc/Nightmare moon: 0 vote**

**with my Naruto (arrancar/Soul reaper) story in the lead with 29 votes this can still change depending on on the more votes I get by the time I finish this vote**

**Again but I might do the oc/nightmare moon story first depends on if I have a hard time coming up with a start for the winning story**

**Naruto: Cool I read what you've got and it says you aren't doing the prelim fight's?**

**Hyoton: Yea I just ain't feeling it, so the next chapter will be like a break chapter with training and relaxation, I will make a chapter for the prelim fights**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hyoton: GUYS!**

**Naruto: What. Why are you yelling!?**

**Hyoton: well you see *mumbles***

**Naruto: Sorry didn't quite catch that**

**he leans his ear closer **

**Hyoton: *mumbles quieter***

**Naruto: one more time**

**pulls a microphone out in front of hyoton**

**Hyoton: My file that holds the stories and the chapters were all erased from my hard-drive and flash-drive**

**Naruto: okay what does this mean**

**Hyoton: *sigh* it means that everything I did was removed including past notes for this story. but do not despair for if someone wishes to adopt this story as their own and make adjustments or revamp it to their liking I'd be greatly appreciative just pm me for specifics **


End file.
